


(Not So) Pure Imagination

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anonymous Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Shared fantasies, but still mostly canon, slight dubcon themes, with feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Il existe un monde où peu importe qui Fantasme sur vous, vous le ressentez physiquement, mais vous ne savez pas qui pense à vous.</p>
<p>Stiles sait que c’est mal, mais il Fantasme sur Derek et il n’arrive pas à s’arrêter. Derek ne sait pas qui est intéressé par lui, mais il apprécie ça plus qu’il ne devrait probablement le faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(not so) Pure Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272167) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



> Hey les gens!
> 
> Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire... Qui n'est pas de moi... Je vous entends d'ici.   
> "Mais elle avait pas dit qu'elle referait plus de traduction? Et le Pari, il est où?"   
> Si si, j'avais dit plus jamais de trad, mais comme dit le proverbe, il ne faut jamais dire jamais lol  
> Et le pari est pour l'instant en légère pause, mais il va arriver :D
> 
> Cette traduction était d'abord le travail de Cathalaya, anciennement miss(je me souviens plus du reste de son ancien pseudo ^^") qui a décidé d'arrêter l'écriture de ses fics et la traduction de cette fic si. J'ai donc tout repris en recommençant depuis le début. Alors si cette histoire vous semble familière, jusqu'au chapitre 4, ce sera normal :D
> 
> Donc ce petit bijou (la version originale hein, pas ma trad) est une oeuvre de la talentueuse theroguesgambit sur AO3, si vous comprenez l'Anglais, je vous invite à aller lire cette histoire en VO ^^
> 
> On y va? allez, c'est parti
> 
> Disclaimer: Il est évident que rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction
> 
> Pairing: Genre, j'ai besoin de le dire ;)
> 
> Rating: Un bon gros E, vu le sujet, y a du lemon et du lime à tous les coins de chapitre lol
> 
> Titre: (Not so) Pure Imagination
> 
> Résumé: Il existe un monde où peu importe qui Fantasme sur vous, vous le ressentez physiquement, mais vous ne savez pas qui pense à vous.
> 
> Stiles sait que c’est mal, mais il Fantasme sur Derek et il n’arrive pas à s’arrêter. Derek ne sait pas qui est intéressé par lui, mais il apprécie ça plus qu’il ne devrait probablement le faire.
> 
> Bêta: La magnifique et adorable TheCrasy (allez lire ses fics!!)
> 
> Chapitres: 11 dont 5 déjà traduits et le 6 en cours. (3 corrigés, parce que TheCrasy a ses propres projets, en même temps, donc je ne la surcharge pas ^^)
> 
> Posté tous les: j'en sais rien, disons tous les trois ou quatre jours maximum. Comme je suis un peu dans une phase obsessionnelle avec cette traduction, je ne fais que ça dans la journée lol
> 
> Donc le premier chapitre, qui est plus un prologue
> 
> BONNE LECTURE!!!

La sensation le traverse peut-être trois ou quatre fois par jour. Allongé sur son lit, habituellement juste après qu’il se soit endormi, il se retrouvera ramené au bord de la conscience par de lentes et glissantes caresses sur sa peau. Ce n’est pas si mal la nuit. C’est… Putain. C’est un rêve érotique. _Bien sûr_ , ce n’est pas si mal. La pression d’un autre corps contre le sien, de chaudes lèvres dansant sur son cou et son torse.

Ce n’est même pas quelque chose de nouveau, pour lui. Il y a eu des Fantasmes sur Derek depuis qu’il est assez vieux pour comprendre ce qu’ils sont. –Étincelles errantes lui sautant dessus pendant qu’il fait ses courses, dans la rue, même en classe quand il était au lycée. C’est parce qu’elle a Fantasmé sur lui après leur première rencontre qu’il a su qu’il intéressait Paige.

Derek sait parfaitement à quoi il ressemble et il a pris l’habitude d’être un Objet. À ce niveau-là, c’est plus une gêne qu’autre chose, honnêtement. Mais dans le passé, ça a toujours été rapide, en passant, de fugaces flashs de chaleur, partis aussi vite qu’ils arrivaient, de petites distractions de la vie de tous les jours dans une grande ville. Depuis qu’il est revenu à Beacon Hills, toutefois, les choses sont devenues plus intenses. Derek n’a aucune idée de qui il a piqué l’intérêt, mais clairement, les petites villes sont faites pour de grandes imaginations.

Les Fantasmes de minuit sont presque toujours lents, des choses délibérées, des baisers bruyants et sexy qui durent plusieurs minutes, des mains taquines traçant les courbes et les lignes de son corps, le laissant se tortiller pour un frottement qu’il ne trouvera pas.

Les Flashes n’arrivent pas la nuit, néanmoins. Parfois le matin –dans la douche, pense Derek, si le glissement humide du corps fantôme contre le sien est un indice. Le matin, ça a tendance à être plus rapide, plus rugueux et Derek a organisé ses activités de la matinée pour les commencer une heure plus tard, surtout après la fois où il s’est retrouvé affalé contre un arbre, en plein milieu de la réserve, tremblant à la sensation d’une bouche chaude sur sa queue. Un passant promenant son chien avait eu l’air scandalisé, puis compatissant, désapprobateur pour le manque de considération dont il était victime.

Le truc, c’est que Derek devrait aussi être scandalisé. Il n’y a pas vraiment de lois contre les Fantasmes –Big Brother et l'esprit policier ainsi que d'autre choses ont fait que le sujet a été abandonné avant même que cela soit pris en considération. Mais c’est une courtoisie dans la plupart des milieux de couper court à vos Fantasmes avant qu’ils ne deviennent trop intenses. Seuls les très jeunes, les personnes qui n’ont que peu d’expérience de premières mains en tant qu’Objet, s’autorisent ces rêves éveillés comme ceux que Derek expérimente.

Il devrait probablement être agacé. C’est un manque de considération, voilà ce que c’est.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouve à les attendre.

Bien sûr, il y a des moments où ils sont _incroyablement_ inopportuns. Ceux qu’il ne peut pas anticiper, ne peut pas planifier. Ceux qui prennent place en plein milieu de la journée quand il fait ses courses ou qu’il s’entraîne avec la meute ou, dieu l’en préserve, proche de _Peter_. Qui que soit celui qui fait une fixation sur lui, a clairement un esprit facilement distrait.

Et les Fantasmes durant la journée ont tendance à être ceux qui sont les plus intenses.

_Un corps pressé contre le sien, ses propres mains agrippant des poignets qui se tordent sans réelle intention de s’échapper. Des baisers mordants, ses propres lèvres marquées alors qu’elles parcourent une longue plaine de chairs exposées. Queues nues et humides se frottant ensemble, faisant frissonner le corps contre lui. Il libère une main pour avoir une prise sur ses cheveux, tirant brutalement dessus. Il y a des sons qui font vibrer cette gorge, mais Derek ne peut les entendre. Il veut. Veut entendre ce qu’il fait. Il veut que cette voix crie son nom._

Stiles fait tomber le crayon avec lequel il jouait et le cliquetis arrache Derek du Fantasme. Il se repousse trop durement de sa place contre le mur et Scott s’arrête pour le fixer. Il était en train d’expliquer les limites du territoire qu’il a dessiné avec l’autre meute provenant du comté de Beacon quand le Fantasme a frappé. Stiles lève les yeux de la carte qu’il regardait intensément, Erica et Boyd jettent un coup d’œil depuis le canapé sur lequel ils sont. Le groupe entier fixe soudainement Derek. Il se sent rougir, ses mains se portant à sa bouche, dans un réflexe pour effacer les traces d’un baiser qui n’est jamais arrivé.

Erica comprend la première, sournoise et le meilleur regard d’avertissement de Derek ne fait rien pour l’empêcher de sourire largement et d’annoncer :

               - Oh, regardez qui se perd dans un Fantasme. La plupart d’entre nous savent comment les ignorer, Derek. À moins que tu ne l’appréciais ?

La plupart des autres lève juste les yeux au ciel. Stiles, probablement le moins expérimenté d’entre eux, sur le sujet –il se plaint constamment d’à quel point ce n’est pas juste qu’il _sache_ le peu d’intérêt qu’il génère- rougit et regarde ailleurs.

Derek leur jette un regard renfrogné, tourne les talons et entre d’un pas raide dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt qu’il est hors de vue, il ne peut s’empêcher de presser son front contre le frigo et de revivre les dernières secondes du Fantasme. Le goût de ce cou sous sa langue, les longs doigts agrippant ses cheveux, l’exhortant alors que leurs corps glissent l’un conte l’autre.

Dans le salon, Stiles rougit, échappant encore son crayon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Stiles n’arrive pas à penser correctement pour le reste de la journée. La sensation inattendue de la bouche de Derek –Parce qu’il ne fait aucun doute que c’était la bouche de Derek, la sensation fantôme s’accordant trop bien avec son propre Fantasme des minutes précédentes- sur la gorge de Stiles, le chaud Flash de pur « je veux » le laissent titubant pour le reste de la réunion.

Il s’était crispé quand Derek était revenu dans la pièce, parce que Derek avait Fantasmé sur lui, ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? Mais Derek avait juste offert un regard d’avertissement à tout le groupe et Scott s’était éclairci la gorge, ramenant l’attention de tout le  monde sur le traité avec la meute de Beacon Heights.

Et Stiles n’avait pas entendu un seul mot.

Il n’avait jamais vraiment _été_ l’Objet d’un Fantasme avant. Bien sûr, il y avait occasionnellement un Flash ou la sensation fantôme d’avoir les fesses pincées ( _pas_ drôle, surtout quand il est au supermarché, entouré par des personnes de trois fois son âge) Mais ce sont tous des trucs rapides, fugaces, facilement ignorés. Il n’avait jamais réalisé combien ça pouvait être _intense_ d’avoir toute l’attention et le désir de quelqu’un concentré sur soi, que la sensation de la bouche sur lui serait assez réaliste pour qu’il ait à porter la main à sa nuque, cherchant salive et marques.

Finalement, il se retrouve à fixer ouvertement Derek, y gagnant un roulement d’œil exaspéré. Ce n’est pas avant que tout ne soit remballé, quand Derek passe à côté de lui, s’arrête et marmonne «  Tu vas au lycée, tu n’as sérieusement jamais vu quelqu’un être un Objet avant ? » Que Stiles réalise que Derek _n’avait_ _pas_ Fantasmé sur lui.

Ou au moins, il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il le faisait.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles s’allonge sur son lit, fixant le plafond, ses doigts jouant sur son abdomen nu. À ce moment, une toute autre nuit, il aurait imaginé les doigts de Derek sur lui. Imaginé le glissement de sa langue le long des abdos parfaits du loup. Se taquinant lentement lui-même, rêvant à tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais. Mais ce soir…

Ce n’est pas comme si Stiles n’avait jamais été en classe d’éducation sexuelle. Il a participé à des conférences sur les Fantasmes, les Objets et l’étiquette propre aux limites de l’imagination.

« Bien sûr, vous allez vous retrouver à avoir des pulsions propres aux jeunes de votre âge, mais il est encouragé à ce que vous Fantasmiez sur des personnages fictifs, pas sur les acteurs les incarnant ou issu de votre propre imagination. »

Mais… À quel point les gens prennent-ils ces règles au sérieux, de toute façon ? Les gens parlent d’être des Objets tout le temps. C’est une source de fierté à l’école. Des gens comme Jackson se targuent constamment du nombre de fois par jour où ils sentent des Fantasmes sur eux. Jusqu’à la veille, Stiles aurait _tué_ (ou au moins mutilé) pour pouvoir dire qu’il a été l’Objet du Fantasme de quelqu’un. C’est un _compliment_. Et puis, comment pourrait-il imaginer quelqu’un d’autre quand Derek, musclé, sombre et mordant, passe son temps à pousser Stiles contre un mur à chaque fois qu’il ressent le besoin de souligner un argument ?

Alors oui, Stiles a brisé les règles non-écrites. Il a Fantasmé. Il se l’est permis. Mais après aujourd’hui, après avoir vu Derek, les joues rougies et embarrassé au milieu d’une réunion de la meute, après avoir _ressenti_ la chaleur lui-même (Il ne comprend pas qu'aucun loups-garous ne l'ai perçu) : la rougeur soudaine, l’incontrôlable flambée d’excitation. Dieu soit remercié pour l’esprit de Scott qui ne peut se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois et l’attitude générale de dédain des autres Bêtas pour tout ce qui concerne Stiles. Un truc qu’ils ont dû copier sur leur Alpha)

Après avoir vu comment ça faisait, ce qu’il faisait _réellement…_

Il laisse retomber ses mains à ses côtés et sombre dans un sommeil misérable.

OoOoO

Derek se réveille lentement, confus et somnolent, alors que son réveil marque 12 :08… Et il n’y a aucune sensation de mains sur lui. Quelques (semaines, au pire) rêves et il est conditionné à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, les attendant.

C’est pathétique. Il devrait être soulagé de ce répit.

Il reste éveillé un long moment, fixant le plafond, trop agité pour dormir.

OoOoO

Rien n’arrive au matin non plus et Derek se retrouve à faire les cent pas dans le loft, agité et grondant, jusqu’à ce qu’Erica suggère gentiment qu’il fasse _quelque_ _chose_ pour dépenser son trop plein d’énergie. Il la pousse dehors, suggérant qu’elle coure pour ne pas manquer le début des classes.

Il ne remarque l’absence de ses clés qu’au moment où il entend la Camaro hurler quelques instants plus tard. Il n’arrive pas à assez se concentrer pour être en colère contre elle.

C’est bien. C’est _bon_ que les Fantasmes ne viennent plus. Peut-être que le Rêveur a trouvé une autre pauvre âme sur laquelle se fixer.

Derek sort et passe la matinée à courir jusqu’à l’épuisement.

OoOoO

Trois jours sans le moindre petit Flash de Fantasme et tous ses Bêtas sont au bord de la rupture. Elle tourne en rond dans le loft, maussade. Derek met un moment à faire le parallèle avec lui-même.  Isaac commence à passer tout son temps (le peu où il ne le faisait pas déjà) chez Scott. Et Boyd… Boyd s’est arrêté devant la porte ce matin et a dit :

               - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais peu importe, arrange-le.

C’est tellement stupide et c’est finalement ce qui décide Derek. C’est stupide qu’il s’inquiète pour quelque chose d’aussi intangible. Qu’il perde son temps à attendre que quelqu’un qu’il ne connaît pas Fantasme sur lui. C’est pathétique.

Il devient trop dépendant de ce mystérieux Rêveur à son goût. Ça fait peut-être longtemps, mais il  peut quand même le faire de lui-même.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouve à retourner dans son lit un jeudi matin, fermant les yeux et glisse sa main le long de son estomac.

Au départ, il n’imagine rien. Les personnages imaginaires ne lui ont jamais fait beaucoup d’effet –Il n’a pas assez d’imagination pour les rendre assez vivants pour s’en satisfaire- et il a été conditionné pour des raisons évidentes à n’imaginer personne de réel. Alors, il laisse son esprit dériver, concentré sur les sensations alors qu’il joue avec ses tétons du bout des doigts, glisse une main sous son boxer pour caresser sa longueur à demi-érigée.

Ce n’est pas assez.

_… De douces lèvres traînant le long de son col. Sa propre bouche mordant, rugueuse, contre un téton érigé. Un corps leste s’arquant contre son toucher, pressant juste…_

Derek s’éjecte, respirant fortement, le visage rouge.

Il a glissé dans un Fantasme sans le vouloir. _Bordel_.

Sauf que… Derek n’a imaginé personne. Le corps svelte, les lèvres douces, c’était plus ou moins les traits de son précédent Rêveur, mais Derek n’a aucune idée de qui il est. Il n’a pas de nom, pas de visage. C’est comme un personnage imaginé, vraiment, un pur produit de l’imagination n’existant que pour le plaisir de Derek. Vous ne pouvez pas _réellement_ Fantasmer sur quelqu’un que vous ne connaissez pas, pas vrai ?

Donc, vraiment, c’est la solution idéale pour un esprit peu créatif.

Satisfait de sa logique, il referme les yeux et s’autorise à retourner dans le Fantasme de son Rêveur.

OoOoO

Stiles sursaute violemment, tombant pratiquement de sa chaise.

_Une chaude bouche déposant des baisers le long de son torse, des dents jouant avec un téton avant de continuer leur chemin. De fortes mains le maintenant en place alors que son corps se tortille et remue contre les baisers mordants, la langue malicieuse. Ses doigts enfoncés dans des touffes de cheveux courts et épais, tirant, incitant la tête à descendre, guidant ces douces lèvres pour qu’elles aillent là où il a besoin d’elles…_

Un reniflement distant le ramène à la réalité et Stiles ravale un gémissement brisé alors que la classe de Maths revient au premier plan. La classe entière le fixe, Scott arrivant à avoir l’air inquiet, compatissant et légèrement perturbé en même temps.

A l’arrière de son esprit, le Fantasme change _–Un corps pressé contre son dos nu, des bras musclés drapés autour de lui et le rapprochant alors qu’une dure colonne de chaleur s’enfonce lentement dans son–_

Il y a un rugissement dans ses oreilles et sa respiration suivante vient trop bruyamment. Sa vision se brouille, ses poings se serrent contre les bords de son bureau et il pense presque _Allez-vous faire foutre_ et il ferme à nouveau les yeux parce qu’il _connaît_ ce corps, bon sang. Il l’a assez souvent zieuté pendant les entraînements des loups, il l’a imaginé faisant exactement ça plus d’une fois et c’est _Derek_ , le Fantasme que Derek à de lui et il ne peut pas–

               - Mr. Stilinski, dit son professeur sur un ton qui dit clairement qu’elle se demande pourquoi elle a décidé d’enseigner à des lycéens. Vous êtes excusé pour aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra. S’il vous plaît, allez au bureau de l’infirmière.

Stiles ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il jaillit de sa chaise et bouge aussi vite que le lui permet la sensation de la queue de Derek dans son cul. Alors même qu’il sort dans le couloir, il entend Jackson se moquer.

               - Pas moyen que quelqu’un veuille Stilinski. C’est probablement quelque chose qu’il a mangé.

Stiles n’a aucune intention d’aller dans le bureau de l’infirmière et se débrouille pour arriver aux toilettes. Il s’affale contre le mur, pressant sa joue contre les carreaux froids, des frissons parcourant sa peau alors _qu’une bouche chaude bouge contre sa nuque, mord son épaule et un corps transpirant martèle un rythme rapide dans son cul_ et c’est réel, c’est tellement plus _réel_ que ses propres Fantasmes, provenant clairement de quelqu’un avec de l’expérience et pas juste une vive imagination pour l’aider.

Il s’écroule contre le lavabo, se mordant le bras pour ne pas crier, sa main libre allant dans son pantalon, prenant trois essais pour défaire les boutons tellement il tremble. Il a à peine besoin de stimulation, le Fantasme est suffisant, la pensée de _Derek_ est suffisante et quelques secondes plus tard, il frissonne, gémit et décharge seul dans les toilettes froides.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *est devenue une flaque à cause de la chaleur* Une flaque ça cause pas lol donc je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ;)

_De longues jambes enroulées autour de ses cuisses, bougeant contre lui dans un rythme désespéré et tranchant._

C’est comme si quelque chose se brise en Derek.

_Des mains empoignent ses cheveux, des avants bras tendus emprisonnent son visage alors que sa bouche est assaillie par des baisers affamés._

Maintenant qu’il a abattu cette barrière dans son esprit, se trouvant un Objet sur lequel Fantasmer, il ne peut s’arrêter. Les longs doigts agrippant sa nuque, le corps svelte qui pousse contre le sien alors qu’il lave sa vaisselle du matin. Ces mêmes doigts dessinant ses cuisses, de doux et lents baisers picorant sa gorge si gentiment alors qu’il essaye (et échoue) de se concentrer sur sa lecture et une brutale séance de musculation le laisse pensant à des muscles tendus ondulant sous ses mains, à un corps luisant et désespéré.

Dieu, il a besoin de coucher avec quelqu’un.

Parfois, il pense que les sensations ne peuvent pas toutes venir de lui. Parfois, les mains glissent sur lui de façon inattendue, la respiration chaude contre son oreille semble _trop_ réelle. Mais après trois jours sans avoir été embarqué dans un Fantasme, Derek ne peut pas croire que son Rêveur soit soudainement redevenu intéressé. Ce serait une coïncidence bien trop énorme. C’est juste son imagination qui est hors de contrôle.

Bien sûr, c’est juste quand Boyd et Erica reviennent du lycée qu’un Fantasme complet le heurte.

Il est quasiment écrasé par la force de celui-ci. Le _corps chaud devant lui, une main appuyée contre ce qui ressemble à du carrelage frais et l’autre drapée autour d’un abdomen tremblant, sa queue dure coulissant dans un cul doux et étroit. Sa bouche picotant sous la force d’une pression fantôme trop réelle, alors qu’il se sent lui-même presser des baisers mordants contre un cou arqué. Ses mains qui remontent pour se refermer sur cette gorge, serrant juste assez pour_ sentir _la respiration tremblante et les gémissements désespérés qui sont arrachés à l’homme devant lui._

Erica attrape son sac là où elle l’a posé en passant la porte, prend autre chose sur la table –des clés, réalise Derek plus tard, ses clés- et annonce qu’elle n’a pas besoin de ça, elle sera partie pour le reste de l’après-midi. Le visage de Boyd montre quelque chose d’un peu plus compatissant, mais il se sauve aussi et Derek n’arrive pas à se sentir concerné parce que _de longs doigts passent derrière sa tête pour agripper ses cheveux, le corps se tordant pour emporter sa bouche dans un baiser frénétique. Ses mains se retrouvent sur une queue chaude et vibrante. Pas la sienne (?), lla sienne coulisse toujours en un rythme désespéré dans le cul de l’autre homme et_ Derek s’effondre contre la table, le bois dur éclatant sous sa poigne. Ça faisait si longtemps. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps.

Ça lui manquait.

Il ne fait aucun doute dans son esprit que c’est le même Rêveur. La sensation du corps est la même, s’ajustant si parfaitement contre le sien. La façon dont les doigts s’entortillent dans ses cheveux, la douceur de ces lèvres et la longueur de ce cou.

Ça ne devrait pas lui avoir manqué. Il aurait dû être soulagé quand ça s’était arrêté. Il a juste été complètement embarrassé devant ses Bêtas et il ne peut même pas y penser parce qu’il est trop perdu dans la sensation, comme un…  _adolescent_.

 _La bouche se presse contre sa joue, l’embrassant dans un rythme étrange et relâché et il faut du temps à Derek pour réaliser que c’est un mot, deux syllabes qui pourrait être n’importe quoi, mais Derek sait, il_ sait _que c’est son nom. Il se sent répondre quelque chose, sent ses propres lèvres bouger contre la mâchoire de l’autre homme. Un mot de deux syllabes. Le nom du Rêveur. Il est incapable de dire ce que c’est._

Il s’effondre sur son lit avec du sperme qui refroidit sur son ventre et reste étendu là un long moment après la fin du fantasme. Ça lui prend un moment pour se rendre compte que c’est le même rêve éveillé qu’il évoquait le matin même.

Ce qui veut dire que le Rêveur l’a ressenti. Derek a Fantasmé, a infligé un Fantasme à quelqu’un sans permission, sans même savoir qui il était.

Et apparemment, il a assez aimé pour le re-Fantasmer à la première occasion.

Putain, mais dans quoi il s’est fourré ?

OoOoO

Le jour suivant, Derek attend que le Rêveur l’approche. Il sait qui il est, après tout. Il sait que Derek a Fantasmé sur lui. C’est pratiquement une invitation à l’approcher.

Et comment va-t-il lui répondre, s’ils le fait ? Doit-il le réprimander pour avoir envahi son intimité de cette façon ? Doit-il admettre (c’est tellement évident) qu’il a aimé ? Doit-il le traîner contre la surface dure la plus porche pour rejouer quelques-uns de ces Fantasmes dans la réalité ?

Chaque fois que quelqu’un dans la rue le regarde, Derek se demande si c’est le Rêveur. Il passe deux heures au Lavomatic, vibrant de tension, le souffle court au point d’avoir des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, chaque fois que quelqu’un s’approche finalement de lui, avec dessein… Seulement pour qu’on lui demande poliment de bouger, il est appuyé contre leur sèche-linge.

Il ressent des Fantasmes vacillants toute la journée, mais ils sont vagues, rapides, à peine formés, rien de comparable à l’intensité de la veille. Il ne peut pas être sûr qu’ils proviennent du même Rêveur ou de quelqu’un d’autre. Au moment où il rentre au loft, son corps est douloureux de s’être tenu si raide, d’avoir été constamment en alerte pour un bombardement imaginaire ou réel.

Il a _mal_ parce qu’il veut à nouveau sentir ses mains sur lui.

… Il se demande si, peut-être, il a de sérieux problèmes émotionnels et se moque de lui-même parce que, bien sûr que oui, ce n’est pas nouveau.

Il n’en a pas moins envie.

Et son Rêveur ne semble pas penser différemment, si la réponse au Fantasme de la veille est une indication. Peut-être qu’il est dépravé, mais il n’est pas le seul.

Les yeux de Derek se portent sur l’horloge la plus proche. C’est à peine midi passé. Il a encore des heures avant qu’Erica et Boyd ne rentrent à la maison.

Avant qu’il ne le décide consciemment, il se retrouve à se glisser dans son lit et laisse ses mans et son esprit divaguer.

OoOoO

Stiles n’avait pas prévu de Fantasmer à nouveau, pas du tout. Il avait pleinement prévu de sortir de la salle de bains avec sa dignité (un peu… Partiellement ?) intacte et de ne plus jamais y repenser.

Mais les rêves éveillés avaient continué à le balayer tout le reste de la journée –moins intense que le premier, définitivement mais toujours distrayants, toujours… Enchanteurs. Toujours Derek. Soudain, c’était glissements rudes et baisers doux et plus, des sensations que Stiles n’avait jamais expérimenté, n’avait jamais imaginé expérimenter.

Sa résolution avait duré jusqu’au moment où il était rentré à la maison, après l’école. Alors, il avait crapahuté jusqu’à sa chambre, tombant directement dans le Fantasme, dans lequel Derek les avait tous deux poussés le matin même, ajoutant quelques-uns de ses propres tours, vibrant avec un frémissement de _savoir_ ce que Derek voulait. Ce à quoi pensait Derek quand il pensait au sexe.

C’était _la_ raison pour laquelle la nature avait créé les Fantasmes, leur disait la société. Pour renforcer les liens entre amoureux, pour faire que le sexe et les relations soient meilleurs, _plus_ _forts_ grâce aux Fantasmes partagés et une compréhension plus intimes des désirs les plus profonds du partenaire. Et maintenant, Stiles a été du côté receveur d’un Fantasme. Le Fantasme de Derek. Il a eu une vision de ce que Derek veut et c’est tellement éloigné de la déception qu’il peut à peine le supporter.

C’est mal. C’est tellement mal de l’encourager, Stiles le sait. S’il avait le moindre self-control, la moindre décence… Mais à la fin, ça n’importe pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il se rappelle que ce n’est pas juste, que Derek n’a aucune idée d’avec qui il partage des Fantasmes, qu’il serait probablement horrifié s’il savait…

Stiles avait joui tellement fort entre le Fantasme de Derek martelant son cul et lui se branlant dans les toilettes de l’école et avait ensuite passé les vingt-et-une heures suivantes –non il n’avait pas compté) a silencieusement paniquer et se détester, terrifié parce que, et si Derek n’avait pas aimé ? Il semblait soudainement extrêmement _important_ que Derek ait aimé.

… Et si Derek avait compris qui il était ? C’était arrivé sans faire exprès, mais juste au moment de la jouissance, Stiles avait imaginé Derek dire son nom contre sa gorge. Vous ne pouvez rien entendre dans un Fantasme, tout le monde sait ça, mais, et si Derek avait _senti_   le nom de Stiles être sorti de sa bouche ? Et s’il était assis dans son loft, juste là, maintenant, détestant silencieusement Stiles, embarrassé d’avoir joui en pensant à l’humain, même s’il n’avait pas _su_ avec qui il avait joui et–

_Il est perché sur les genoux de quelqu’un, leur aine se frottant lentement l’une contre l’autre, pressé contre une solide masse de chaleur et épinglé par de puissantes mains sur ses hanches–_

Sa fourchette en plastique glisse de sa main. Le reste de la tablée lui jette un coup d’œil. Après quelques secondes à essayer de restreindre sa réaction, son souffle suivant s’échappe accompagné d’un geignement et l’expression de Jackson passe d’un froncement de sourcils légèrement confus à une pleine indignation.

               - Encore ? _Sérieusement_  ? Mais bordel, qui peut te vouloir autant ?

_Derek le maintient en place par les hanches, roulant régulièrement contre lui. Leurs fronts sont pressés l’un contre l’autre, leurs souffles chauds haletants contre leurs joues…_

Stiles se lève alors que Scott claque quelque chose à Jackson, Lydia roule des yeux et Allison lui tapote l’épaule. Il va jusqu’aux toilettes, se précipite dans un box et se laisse dériver dans la sensation.

Il essaye d’ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui fait écho aux paroles de Jackson, son propre rappel que personne ne _veut_ de lui. Pas vraiment.

Pour quelques magnifiques minutes, il ferme les paupières, se concentre sur la sensation du corps de Derek contre le sien et prétend que c’est réel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le genre de fin de chapitre qui me donne envie de faire de gros câlins à Stiles, le pauvre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je devais poster hier et j'ai une migraine qui m'a sauvagement et lâchement attaquée!!!  
> Donc voila le nouveau chapitre  
> Bonne lecture :D

Il ne peut pas expliquer comment c’est arrivé. Seulement cinq jours que Stiles a frissonné jusqu’à la libération, seul dans un box des toilettes pendant le déjeuner et sa vie entière semble avoir été aspirée dans un Fantasme. Parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça ne peut pas être _réellement_ vrai.

… Mais peu importe si ça l’est, il est sûr de ne pas laisser tomber.

_Des mains fantômes trainent sur ses flancs, taquinent ses côtes._

Stiles cache un sourire et laisse ses yeux papillonner pendant une seconde, savourant la sensation.

Mais il est encore en Maths, _putain_. Qu’est-ce qui se passe à 10h du matin, por que Derek soit à la fois sexy et enquiquinant ? Soupirant, il ferme les yeux et imagine son index tapoter les lèvres de Derek.

 

 _Attend_.

 

OoOoO

5 jours plus tôt

Après le déjeuner, Stiles ne peut pas s’arrêter d’y penser. Comment peut-il _espérer_ arrêter de penser à ça, sérieusement ? Est-ce qu’il y a moyen qu’imaginer les mains de Derek partout sur lui –et pas juste ses mains, pas juste ses mains du tout- soit un job à plein temps ? Ou un stage, peut-être ? Parce qu’il ne sera pas payé, mais il gagner définitivement une expérience de la vie non-négligeable, grâce à ces Fantasmes.

Il essaye de faire en sorte que son esprit ne divague pas pendant ce qu’il reste des cours, fait un sérieux effort pour rester concentré. Mais la concentration n’a jamais été son point fort et maintenant, il a _l’habitude_ de Fantasmer en classe. Il en a même fait une forme d’art, honnêtement. S’excitant suffisamment pour rendre les choses intéressantes, mais pas assez pour que ça se voit.

(Scott lui fait a plus d’une fois fait des grimaces, mais les autres Bêtas sont contents (ou désespérés) d’ignorer les vagues de désir qui s’échappent de lui chaque fois qu’un cours devient particulièrement monotone.)

Mais c’était différent quand Derek n’était rien d’autre qu’un facteur théorique plutôt que réel, quand ce n’était qu’un rêve éveillé paresseux, plutôt qu’une personne qui lui répond, le veut en retour. C’est plus que ce qu’il peut gérer alors qu’il est dans une pièce avec trente autres étudiants et un prof à la mine sinistre et ils lisent « l’éveil *», ce qui est l’exact opposé d’une aide.

_*Roman américain de Kate Chopin paru en 1899._

Et maintenant, chaque fois que son esprit dérive sur le roulement des hanches de Derek, le glissement chaud et humide de leurs bouches, il se retrouve avec le corps frissonnant d’un touché en écho. Chaque pensée qu’il a pour Derek, fait que le loup en a une pour lui.

Et ça renvoie une nouvelle salve de frémissement à travers Stiles, parce que ce va-et-vient, cet envoi et réception, est possiblement le concept le plus génial de toute l’histoire du Fantasme.

_Une étincelle de chaleur le traverse alors que leurs hanches s’écrasent ensemble._

Juste ça et Stiles sort du Fantasme. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres alors qu’il attend –

_Une paire de mains agrippent ses cuisses, le rapprochant._

Et c’est juste ç, un Flash avant que le Fantasme de Derek ne s’évanouisse. Un sourire lent passe sur les lèvres de Stiles.

Meilleur que les Sexto.

(Pas qu’il en ait jamais fait l’expérience, mais quand même)

Avant maintenant, ils ont toujours fait chacun leur tour : poussant le Fantasme de l’un jusqu’au bout, l’Objet prenant juste ce que le Rêveur lui accordait. Mais maintenant, ils échangent des va-et-vient. Maintenant, ils partagent dans un Fantasme, allant au bout ensemble. Maintenant…

Maintenant n’est pas vraiment le moment.

Il laisse tomber sa tête sur son bureau avec un coup sonore et essaye de trouver un moyen de dire à Derek : Oui. _Dieu oui_. Mais pas maintenant.

Ça n’apparait à Stiles qu’au moment où il rentre avec fracas dans sa maison (heureusement vide) et qu’il _presse un baiser sur la mâchoire de Derek_. Le loup va finir par comprend très rapidement que Stiles est un foutu lycéen. Le timing des Fantasmes… Même s’il n’avait pas ses Bêtas qui rentrent du lycée à peu près à ce moment-là, comme rappel, ça ne fait pas (si) longtemps qu’il a été au lycée. Il se rappelle probablement de l’emploi du temps.

Et que va faire Derek quand il va comprendre ? S’en inquiéter ? Va-t-il commencer à se poser des questions sur les lycéens qu’il connait, ajoutant un à un pour faire deux ?

Et… Les Bêtas sont aussi un problème, non ? S’ils rentrent au loft de Derek au même moment où Stiles est libre...

L’humain s’appuie contre sa porte et ferme les yeux, priant que Boyd et Erica aient une vie sociale ou des lapins à chasser dans la réserve ou quelque chose, parce que Stiles a attendu toute la journée, faisant ostensiblement tout pour ne penser à _rien_ concernant Derek ou le sexe (pendant _3 classes complètes_ ) et il ne sait pas quel genre de chose sont esprit affamé pourrait faire s’il est Fantasme-bloqué par une paire d’ado-garous portant du cuir.

Mais seules quelques secondes passent avant que Derek ne réponde : _la bouche de Stiles immobile contre la mâchoire de Derek, une main venant se poser sur sa nuque, massant son crâne et le câlinant._

Stiles savoure le Flash de sensation et _laisse aller sa tête contre la prise, glissant des baisers le long de la mâchoire barbue de Derek…_

_…La main sur sa nuque le contrôle juste assez pour le guider vers la bouche affamée…_

Stiles se repousse de la porte comme _la langue de Derek pénètre sa bouche, l’autre main du loup reposant sur sa hanche, les doigts se crispant légèrement au même rythme que les mouvements de sa bouche…_

 _Et les mains de Stiles se glissent sous le T-Shirt de Derek_ (il décide à la dernière seconde qu’ils sont toujours habillés, parce qu’il n’est pas encore dans sa chambre et qu’il va probablement juste se vautrer dans les escaliers s’il sent le corps nu de Derek se frotter contre le sien) _ses doigts creusant dans le bas de son dos._

 _Derek s’appuie contre les doigts de Stiles_ et l’humain ne cessera jamais d’être impressionné par les sensations que procurent les Fantasmes parce qu’ _il peut sentir la chaleur irradier de la peau de Derek, sentir les gémissements de Derek dans sa bouche, les vibrations qui passent entre leurs torses plaqués l’un contre l’autre…_

Et l’humain arrive dans sa chambre, claque la porte, ses mains bataillant avec son jean alors qu’ _il bataille avec le jean de Derek…_

 _…_ le bouton accroche…

… _le bouton glisse de son encoche et sa main furète à l’intérieur pour prendre en main la queue de Derek…_

 _…Sa queue nue, l’informe l’esprit du loup_ et Derek est un impatient, s’imaginant sans sous-vêtement contre lequel Stiles devrait lutter… A moins que ce ne soit juste normal pour lui. Qu’il n’en porte pas non plus dans la réalité.

Stiles gémit à cette pensée, s’échoue contre la porte et se branle durement.

Oh Dieu, un mur. Ils doivent absolument imaginer du sexe contre un mur, genre maintenant.

_Il trébuche en arrière, emmenant Derek avec lui…_

OoOoO

Présent

5 jours et ils ont développé un système bien rodé. Peu importe lequel commence à partager un Fantasme, ils commencent avec quelque chose de simple –une main parcourant un bras ou un flanc- qui ne leur causera aucun souci si jamais l’Objet est occupé ou en public. Ce qui est bien parce que Stiles a déjà eu assez d’embarras en classe pour durer trois vies et il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il ferait s’il avait soudain la bouche de Derek sur sa queue alors qu’il mange avec son père.

Si l’Objet est occupé, il peut simplement ignorer l’invitation, mais l’inquiétude de Stiles monte alors en flèche –pourquoi Derek ne répond pas ? Il en a peut-être marre de lui ? Peut-être que sans le savoir, Stiles a franchi une limite dans leur dernier Fantasme et a gravement offensé le loup ?- Donc, Stiles finit par mettre en place un système de communication basique dont il n’est pas peu fier. Un système fait de simples tapes douces pour expliquer quand l’autre sera livre. Après tout, préparation, planification et communication sont essentielles à ce genre de choses.

(Peu importe ce que sont ce « genre de choses »)

Ça prend quand même quelques essais (et un stress ridiculeusement élevé) pour faire comprend à Derek ce que les tapes veulent dire. Ce qui est ridicule quand il a le numéro du mec enregistré dans son téléphone et qu’il va chez lui deux fois par semaine pour les réunions de la meute, mais qu’il doive quand même recourir à des touchers maladroits pour faire passer une idée quand il joue le rôle du Rêveur. Il y a des moments où Stiles pense à simplement écrire un mot et à l’envoyer au loup, expliquant son idée. Mais alors l’Alpha sentirait son odeur, viendrait et lui arracherait la gorge avec ses dents. Ou possiblement, quelque chose de plus créatif, mais définitivement aussi violent.

Donc c’est communication dans les Fantasmes et ça craint à mort. Mais Stiles n’est pas le planificateur de la meute pour rien et il va arriver à faire fonctionner son plan.

OoOoO

Dans la nuit du samedi précédent… Ou le dimanche matin

A minuit pile, Stiles met son plan en route.

Il ferme les yeux et s’imagine _étendu sur le corps nu de Derek, se frottant contre lui, l’embrassant fort et dur._

Ne jouant pas vraiment selon leur règle de commencer un Fantasme simplement, mais ce n’est pas une situation simple. Alors Stiles passe quelques secondes à _s’autoriser un baiser sauvage et frénétique, avant de se reculer et de tapoter une fois avec le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Derek. Juste une fois_ et quitte le Fantasme.

Il passe l’heure suivante à se distraire avec de la musique trop forte et internet, ignorant les tentatives de réponse de Derek. Il y en a deux, rapides et dures, puant la frustration, avant qu’il ne semble abandonner. Et puis, finalement, quand douze heures deviennent enfin une, quand l’horloge de Stiles dépasse finalement les 12h59, alors…

_Il glisse un genou entre les cuisses de Derek, pressant ses épaules contre le matelas, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue affamée. C’est putain de bon, ça ressemble au début de quelque chose d’incroyable. Et puis… Il s’écarte en grognant, détestant momentanément son plan alors qu’il tapote deux fois les lèvres tremblantes de Derek._

Il se force à arrêter, souhaitant que peut-être Derek ait compris, une tape la première fois et il est revenu à une heure. Deux tapes maintenant, ce qui veut dire…

Derek n’a pas compris. Stiles parcourt sa chambre comme un lion en cage, prend une longue douche froide alors que _Derek s’arque impatiemment contre lui._ Alors que _Derek l’agrippe par la nuque et les retourne pour que Stiles soit sur le dos._ Alors que _Derek gronde contre son cou, tape un nombre frénétique de fois contre sa bouche, prouvant qu’il n’a absolument aucune idée de ce que Stiles essaye de lui dire…_ Et le Fantasme s’arrête _._

Mais Stiles n’est pas du genre à abandonner un plan une fois qu’il a commencé. Aussi, à 2h00 tapantes _il s’enroule aux côtés de Derek, tous deux habillés cette fois et parsème le cou du loup de baisers d’excuses. Caressant ses cheveux tendrement, faisant tout le travail_ parce qu’il semble injuste d’imaginer Derek répondre, alors qu’il doit être en colère contre lui.

Peut-être que le milieu de la nuit n’était pas le meilleur moment pour essayer d’enseigner quelque chose à Derek.

Quand il s’écarte du Fantasme, laissant trois tapes lentes et caressantes derrière lui, il n’a aucune réponse.

Il passe l’heure suivante à attendre 3h00 en parcourant mollement Tumblr et essayant de se convaincre qu’il n’a absolument pas tout foiré. Il sait quelques petites choses sur Derek maintenant et pas une seule ne ressemble de près ou de loin à de la patience. Il est franc, il se frustre facilement et il n’aime pas les casse-têtes.

Peut-être qu’accidentellement, d’une diversion sympa, Stiles est devenu un agacement. Ou pire.

Derek peut le haïr. Derek le hait probablement.

Des tapes… Si c’est pas un système débile. Il aurait pu écrire l’heure dans la paume de Derek ou apprendre la langue des signes (Derek connait-il la langue des signes ?) ou lécher le nombre sur son torse ou…

Stiles essaye de se consoler en se disant que Derek ne _sait_ pas que c’est Stiles qu’il hait, mais c’est un piètre réconfort quand tout le temps qu’il a passé avec Derek dernièrement, il l’a fait sous le masque du Rêveur.

Peut-être que c’est juste du sexe, mais ça avait l’air d’être plus que ça. Il se sent plus proche de Derek maintenant qu’il ne l’a jamais été en tant que Stiles et s’il doit perdre ça… Putain, il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il en est. C’était juste des rêves éveillés, juste du sexe. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il tombe aussi durement ?

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa respiration, manquant complètement l’écran de son réveil qui passe de 2h59 à 3h00 et alors –

 _Derek englobe son visage d’une seule main, l’autre caressant doucement sa hanche nue. Son souffle s’écrase sur la joue de Stiles, d’une façon qui envoi des frissons à travers son corps. Ensuite, il passe son nez sur la mâchoire du jeune, gentiment, comme s’il essayait de sentir l’odeur de Stiles à travers le Fantasme. Il s’écarte avant de presser timidement ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, comme s’il n’était pas sûr. Et cette timidité, si éloignée de ce qu’il a pu voir du loup en étant Stiles, le laisse déchirer par l’envie d’être encore plus proche de l’autre homme. De l’enserrer dans une étreinte protectrice, approfondissent le baiser, de juste_ aller au loft et de lui dire que c’est réel, mais il ne peut pas, ne pas pour tellement de raisons, principalement parce que c’est le Fantasme de Derek, c’est son moment et Stiles lui doit bien ça après tout le merdier de cette nuit.

 _Et puis, les mains de Derek quittent sa peau et sa bouche s’écarte_ et Stiles gémit à cette perte.

_Les doigts de Derek tapent délibérément –Un, deux, trois, quatre- contre ses lèvres._

Quatre fois. 4h. Derek a _compris_.

Il n’y a pas de larmes de joie dans les yeux de Stiles. Il n’y a absolument aucune référence inappropriée à Helen Keller* qui lui traverse l’esprit.

_* Ecrivaine, activiste et conférencière américaine (1880-1968) qui était sourde, muette et aveugle._

Il lance ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, criant victorieusement, _tapant franchement trois fois contre la bouche de Derek_ parce que, de la merde, s’il va attendre encore une heure pour continuer. Il est trois heures et Derek ne le hait pas. Et quand _il pousse le loup contre le carrelage de la douche, que la vapeur et l’eau courent sur leurs peaux comme autant de ruisseau, alors qu’il frotte leurs corps ensemble, pressant des baisers d’allégresse sur son cou et sa gorge…_ Et bien, ce n’est pas du tout une référence inappropriée. C’est juste parce qu’il a été privé d’une douche chaude tout à l’heure.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard de publication qui est complètement de ma faute!!  
> Dans le chapitre qui suit, c'est à Derek qu'on a envie de faire des câlins, j'avoue qu'il m'a fait mal au coeur, le pauvre...
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Les pires jours sont ceux où les Fantasmes ne semblent pas suffisants.

Neuf jours après le début de leur arrangement, Stiles n’est pas loin de tout dire à Derek.

OoOoO

La sensation d’une main glissant sur son épaule le prend tellement par surpriseque Derek en cherche futilement la source. Personne n’est là, évidemment, son loft s’est vidé vingt minutes plus tôt et il ferme les yeux pour savourer la sensation maintenant familière des doigts fantômes courant sur sa peau. Ils remontent sur sa nuque, dans une tentative d’apaisement qui ne fait que l’énerver un peu plus.

_« Es-tu vraiment si content de détruire tout ce qui reste de notre famille ? »_

Il grince des dents au souvenir des mots de Peter, alors que les doigts tracent sa colonne vertébrale.

« _C’était la décision de Scott et je l’ai soutenu. »_

_« Scott est un gamin idéaliste. Et tu lui laisses la mainmise sur notre territoire, territoire qui a pris des siècles à établir, par commodité ? »_

_« Ce qui importe, c’est que le territoire soit protégé. Que ce soit par nous, Scott ou la meute de Satomi. »_

_« C’est notre à protéger. »_

_« Il ne reste pas suffisamment des nôtres pour tout protéger. »_

_« Et à qui la faute, Derek ? »_

Le poing de Derek s’enfonce dans le mur en béton et en ressort en sang.

Il ne répond pas aux avances du Rêveur, mais contrairement à d’habitude, il ne s’arrête pas. Au lieu de ça, une paire de lèvres se joint aux doigts, déposant des baisers persistants sur les tendons de son cou.

Il lève le poing.

La meute a réagi plutôt vite, se tenant aux côtés de Derek pour montrer un front uni face à Peter, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci parte, avant de dégager rapidement eux-mêmes. Erica avait eu l’air de vouloir rester, mais Boyd avait juste offert un hochement de tête silencieux à Derek avant de la prendre par le coude et de la faire sortir. Isaac avait senti les émotions tumultueuses se cachant sous le calme apparent de Derek et avait rejoint la porte avant les autres pendant que Scott plantait son regard dans celui du loup plus âgé et hochait la tête comme pour le remercier, ou ça avait pu être des excuses, avant de suivre Isaac. Stiles s’était carrément arrêté à ses côtés, levant la main comme s’il avait voulu la poser sur son épaule, avant de détourner les yeux et de sortir sans un mot.

Et Derek n’avait pas pu trouver les mots pour leur demander de rester.

Derek ne répond toujours pas au Rêveur, mais peut-être projette-t-il inconsciemment quelque chose, parce qu’il est toujours là, un long bras désormais enroulé autour de sa taille, la chaleur d’un corps svelte se pressant contre lui, alors que les baisers continuent, doux et tranquilles, alors qu’ils parcourent le chemin allant de sa nuque à son épaule.

La voix de Peter continue de résonner dans sa tête, plus envahissante que jamais, coupante, froide et péniblement précise.

 _« Scott a empêché une guerre de meute. »_  Avait fait remarquer Derek.

Et c’était vrai. La meute de Beacon Heights était dans le coin depuis des années, recrutant silencieusement des membres et n’aurait pas aisément abandonné le territoire.

_« Il a montré de la faiblesse et nous a rendus encore plus faible. Les Hale tenaient le Comté de Beacon bien avant le feu. Cette chienne flétrie a vu notre faiblesse, c’est pour ça qu’elle est sortie du bois. Et tu lui as donné raison en laissant un autre Alpha lui donner notre terre sans même te consulter. Tu es le dernier Alpha Hale et tu es en train de nous détruire. »_

Et ça avait été la dernière raillerie de Peter avant qu’il ne parte, ne se retournant qu’une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans l’entrée sans un regard en arrière.

_« Donc ta libido est plus importante que ta meute ? »_

Ses Bêtas avaient compris, même si les autres, non. Derek avait été distrait dernièrement, suffisamment pour qu’apparemment, même Peter le remarque. Il avait consacré beaucoup trop de temps à ça, à glorifier des rêves éveillés avec un inconnu sans visage.

Peut-être que Peter avait raison. Il avait des responsabilités envers sa famille, envers son héritage.

Et il avait foiré à chaque fois.

Son poing frappe à nouveau le mur, suffisamment fort pour bloquer la sensation des doigts apaisants parcourant ses flancs. Quand sa main sort du mur brisé, son poignet pend, cassé. Il y a une satisfaction maladive qui accompagne la douleur et il tord son poignet, un grondement lui échappant alors qu’une agonie brutale envoie des pointes le long de son bras.

Il ferme les yeux, savourant la distraction provenant des os se reconstituant. Ça ne dure pas. Les baisers continuent, eux, et Derek s’appuie contre le mur craquelé _pressant sa paume sur la bouche du Rêveur._

S’arrêter. Ça doit s’arrêter.

Il ne peut pas avoir ça maintenant. Il ne peut pas avoir de réconfort. Pas avec la voix de Peter dans sa tête, le raillant pour sa distraction, la douleur familière de l’échec rampant sur sa peau.

L’idée que ces Fantasmes puissent l’affaiblir, l’empêcher de protéger son territoire de la façon dont il devrait le faire.

_Un autre baiser, juste sur sa mâchoire et Derek presse une seconde fois ses doigts contre la bouche du Rêveur._

C’est leur façon de faire. Des doigts sur la bouche veulent dire « Stop », veulent dire « Pas maintenant » et c’est une règle qu’aucun d’eux n’a jamais ignorée depuis que ça a été parfaitement établi plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Mais cette fois, le Rêveur ne bat pas en retraite. _Une main traîne le long de sa joue, le corps se serre contre lui, un pouce fait de lents cercles juste au-dessus de son cœur._

C’est contre leur règle et Derek devrait être en colère, se sentir trahi, mais il ne peut rien faire contre le fait que son corps commence à se détendre contre la caresse et il ne _mérite_ pas ça, bordel.

Mais si le Rêveur est si putain d’insistant à ne pas le laisser tranquille…

Il ferme les yeux et _le corps svelte martèle durement le sien, les ongles creusant dans ses épaules, griffant son dos suffisamment fort pour faire couler du sang. Des dents s’enfoncent dans sa peau, mordant dans son épaule pour punir. Ensuite, il est retourné, le visage plaqué contre le mur en béton, le corps l’épinglant sur place, aussi fort que lui, plus fort alors que des dents mordent avec colère dans sa nuque. Ce n’est pas une morsure sensuelle. C’est sauvage, violent._

Il se retire du Fantasme, le respiration hachée.

Et il n’y a pas de réponse du Rêveur.

Il ravale sa déception, une pointe de joie amère le traversant à l’idée que l’étranger têtu a enfin abandonné.

Le Rêveur voulait juste quelqu’un de baisable. Un visage dans la rue probablement. Il était temps qu’il comprenne qu’il s’engageait dans un véritable désastre.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, _une main hésitante caresse à nouveau sa joue. Un baiser doux effleure la ligne de ses cheveux._

Derek gronde, en colère d’être soulagé et claque son poignet presque guéri contre le mur.

Le Rêveur devrait l’abandonner. Le loup a _besoin_  qu’il l’abandonne. Il ne sait rien de lui et Derek est trop investi. Trop investi dans une relation qui n’est même pas réelle, prenant sur le temps qu’il devrait passer à entraîner ses Bêtas, renforcer sa meute.

Il ne peut pas.

_Il oblige le corps à le plaquer sur le sol froid, la douce prise sur sa joue devenant violente comme les ongles creusent dans sa chair, la pression forçant la tête de Derek à se tourner sur le côté et mettre à nu sa gorge pour que des dents puissent se planter dedans. Violentes, en colère, agressives… Mais c’est ce qu’il mérite. La main libre passe derrière lui, des doigts brutaux et secs poussent en lui, cruels et brûlant et –_

_– Le Fantasme de Derek est interrompu alors que les mains s’adoucissent soudain, tremblantes comme elles parcourent sa peau comme pour s’excuser, les morsures s’arrêtent, des lèvres douces chuchotant contre son oreille. Le sol a disparu, remplacé par un lit confortable et –_

_– Derek le combat, s’imaginant assis, repoussant les mains douces et attire le Rêveur dans un baiser blessant, le faisant lui mordre la lèvre si fort que la peau se brise et qu’elle saigne et –_

_– Il est enfermé dans un câlin tremblant, des lèvres balayant sa mâchoire, chuchotant de silencieuses promesses et –_

Les joues de Derek sont humides. Il s’effondre lentement le long du mur, le souffle haché alors que son poignet termine de guérir pour la seconde fois en peu de temps.

Il fait une dernière tentative mollassonne pour se libérer de la poigne du Rêveur, mais les Fantasmes ne sont rien d’autre qu’honnête et donc _il serre fermement, les bras enroulés autour du corps svelte –_

_– Qui continuent de le tenir et de chuchoter contre sa peau._

Derek se force à ouvrir les yeux, la vision brouillée et se traîne de l’autre côté de la pièce pour s’effondrer dans son lit.

 _Un corps chaud s’installe contre lui, les doigts caressant ses cheveux et des baisers légers sont déposés sur sa temps_ jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

OoOoO

Stiles est en route pour le loft avant de pouvoir y réfléchir à deux fois. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, son corps tremble du besoin d’enfermer Derek dans ses bras pour de vrai, de lui dire que Peter est un connard et qu’il n’y a rien de mal à faire confiance à quelqu’un, de faire confiance à Scott.

De faire confiance à Stiles.

Il aurait dû le dire tout à l’heure avant de partir, mais ses nerfs et la posture tendue de Derek l’en ont empêché. S’il avait eu la moindre idée d’à quel point Derek pouvait être anéanti en lui-même, il n’aurait rien laissé l’arrêter.

Peter n’est rien d’autre que du poison pour eux, mais Stiles n’avait pas réalisé jusqu’où ses mots pouvaient s’enfoncer et faire des dégâts dans l’esprit de Derek, jusqu’à ce que le loup tente de l’utiliser pour se punir lui-même. Derek semble toujours évacuer Peter d’un haussement d’épaule, le traitant comme un simple agacement… Mais Stiles aurait dû mieux savoir. Peter fait toujours partie de la famille. Il est le seul membre restant de la famille Hale qui peut encore émettre un jugement contre Derek, un rappel vivant du feu que Derek considère comme son échec suprême.

Il n’y a aucun moyen que ça ne lui colle pas à la peau. Au moins un peu. Après tout, il y a une raison pour que Derek n’ait pas renvoyé définitivement Peter  dans la tombe et c’est la même raison qui fait que Peter peut blesser son neveu aussi facilement s’il le veut. Il sait exactement sur quel bouton appuyer.

Stiles arrive au loft où il sait que Derek s’est finalement endormi, épuisé par sa haine de lui-même.

Et passe une demi-heure à tourner en rond dans le parking silencieux.

Apparemment le moteur de la jeep est suffisamment bruyant pour réveiller un loup-garou endormi, parce que le téléphone de Stiles finit par bourdonner juste quand il se décide à monter. Ou partir. Ou rester assis encore une autre demi-heure.

**Monte si tu veux.**

Attrapé. Plus moyen de se sauver. Alors Stiles entre dans l’immeuble et monte les escaliers. Il traîne des pieds, les tripes nouées.

Est-ce que Derek a tout compris ? Que le Rêveur apparaît pour le réconforter quand il n’y a que la meute qui soit au courant qu’il en a besoin ? Que le Rêveur disparaît quand Stiles apparaît ?

Mais quand il entre dans le loft et que Derek le regarde depuis le canapé –un peu pâle, les cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil- il n’y a pas de surprise, pas de nouvelle compréhension dans ses yeux.

Bien sûr que non. Stiles est probablement la dernière personne que Derek doit imaginer quand il pense au sexe, encore moins pour le réconforter.

Il ne se permet quand même pas d’avoir du ressentiment à cause de ça. Il est trop concentré sur Derek, sur le goût amer du sang fantôme dans sa bouche. Sur la sensation de ses propres doigts parcourant brutalement la peau de Derek. A la façon dont Derek a frissonné et s’est accroché à Stiles, frénétique et solitaire et… Et maintenant, il a juste l’air tellement fatigué.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Stiles peut voir le sang séché s’écaillant sur les jointures de Derek et veut tellement les embrasser qu’il s’en étouffe presque.

\- Peter est un connard, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les sourcils de Derek remontent lentement.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire ça par SMS.

C’est une réponse facile, à la limite de la taquinerie. Un peu de tension quitte Stiles et il laisse ses lèvres se relever.

\- Oh, comme si tu répondais aux SMS. Est-ce que tu sais seulement les lire ?

Il traverse la pièce alors qu’il parle, combattant l’envie de se laisser tomber sur les genoux du loup où il sait qu’il s’adapte sacrément bien. Toujours au bord du gouffre suite à la brutalité du Fantasme du loup, voulant le réconfort du contact peau contre peau. Mais ce n’est pas la place de Stiles. Pas ici dans la réalité, alors à la place, il va à l’autre bout du canapé. Derek suit ses mouvements, son corps se tendant un peu à l’approche de l’humain, les yeux se plissant avec désapprobation quand il se perche sur l’accoudoir, mais répond juste :

               - Je viens de t’en envoyer un il n’y a pas deux minutes.

               - Ouais, _après_ que je sois déjà là. Peut-être que si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à agir comme un homme des cavernes, je ne ressentirais pas le besoin de conduire jusqu’ici pour un face-à-face.

Ce qui est un mensonge en gras et lettres capitales, évidemment, mais Derek ne sait pas à quel point c’est un mensonge. Ne sait pas à quel point Stiles avait _besoin_ de le voir, besoin de s’assurer qu’il était en un seul morceau, que les stupides remarques de Peter n’avaient rien brisé d’irréparable.

Les lèvres de Derek tressautent. Il baisse les yeux, les mains se crispant, comme s’il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il doit faire avec.

Il est tellement compliqué dans la réalité. Compliqué n’est pas un mot qu’il aurait cru un jour utiliser pour décrire Derek avant qu’ils ne commencent à Fantasmer ensemble, quand il croyait que la tension et les regards durs étaient tout ce que le loup ressentait.

Mais maintenant qu’il sait ce que Derek cache derrière ses murailles, la différence entre ce qu’il veut faire et la façon dont il agit est douloureusement évidente.

Comme juste là. La dernière chose que Derek veut, c’est être seul. Mais il regarde toujours Stiles avec des yeux froids et dit :

               - Eh bien, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, donc…

               - Donc, le coupe Stiles, glissant de l’accoudoir jusque sur le coussin de l’assise, j’ai clairement gâché de l’essence pour rien. Tu pourrais aussi bien me divertir et faire que ça vaille le coup.

               - Te _divertir_?

Comme si Derek n’avait jamais entendu parler d’amusement. Stiles sait de source sûre que Derek et l’amusement se connaissent intimement.

… Ce qui n’est probablement pas ce que Derek veut faire avec Stiles ce soir. Alors il roule juste les yeux, virant ses chaussures.

               - Allez Derek. On t’a forcé à acheter une télé et je suis quasiment sûr à 200% que tu ne t’en es jamais servi. Pas plus que de ton abonnement mensuel à Netflix.

               - … Vous m’avez abonné à Netflix ? Dit Derek comme si c’était un mot étranger.

Stiles n’a même pas besoin de simuler sa grimace.

               - Mec, si tu as une télé, tu as besoin de Netflix. Bienvenue, encore une fois, dans le monde moderne. Allez. Ça n’a même pas besoin d’être drôle. On peut même regarder un documentaire douloureusement ennuyeux, si ça te fait plaisir.

Derek lui jette un regard sarcastique, mais va docilement chercher la télécommande (et des piles à mettre dedans, seigneur dieu. Stiles pensait plaisanter en disant que Derek ne se servait jamais de la télé).

Ça n’a rien à voir avec les Fantasmes –Stiles et Derek assis aux bouts opposés du canapé, Stiles constamment démangé par l’envie d’être plus proche. Mais en dépit de ça, c’est plutôt… Sympa. Se chamailler à propos de ce qu’ils vont regarder, avant de se mettre d’accord, étonnamment facilement sur Firefly*. Et Stiles peut voir la tension s’écouler des épaules du loup alors que la nuit avance, alors qu’il s’ajuste à la simple présence d’une autre personne partageant son air. Il se demande si le loup sait seulement comment agir avec des gens autour de lui, quand il n’y a pas de mission suicide à prendre en main, s’il fait parfois des trucs comme ça avec ses Bêtas. A en juger par l’absence de piles dans la télécommande, probablement pas.

* _Firefly est une série télévisée américaine de space western en 14 épisodes, créée par le scénariste et réalisateur Joss Whedon_

Il se résout à parler de l’idée de soirées pour resserrer les liens de la meute à Scott. Peut-être aller manger des pizzas, voir un film, faire un barbecue. Ça avait besoin d’être mis en place depuis au moins un an.

Et l’humain va passer plus de Fantasmes à juste étreindre Derek.

Le gars en a visiblement plus besoin que de sexe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme les deux derniers chapitres sont des monstres d'une quinzaine de pages, je vais ralentir la publication pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop d'attente entre les chapitres, donc un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant
> 
> A bientôt ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui les semaines sont courtes chez moi looool  
> Non en fait, c'est juste que je suis venue à bout de ce satané chapitre 10 de 15 pages tout à l'heure donc je fête ça lol  
> Et aussi Orange-Sanguine a été super raisonnable, alors elle a le droit à une récompense ^^

Le ton des Fantasmes ne change pas vraiment après ça. Derek se retrouve toujours haletant dans son lit, tard le soir, l’aine pressé contre _des hanches qui s’adaptent toujours trop bien à ses paumes, la bouche ouverte contre un cou étiré et échappant des grognements silencieux d’encouragement, un corps se frottant contre le sien, rugueux et frénétique avec besoin jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous deux au bord de la plénitude._

Mais il y a aussi de nouveaux ajouts à leur routine, la façon dont _le corps s’enroule autour du sien après, les longs doigts traînant dans ses cheveux et des baisers doux effleurant sa tempe_ jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

Ce sont des instants de chaleur inattendue qui le traversent à n’importe quel moment de la journée –des bras forts et un corps chaud soudain contre lui d’une façon qui devrait lui donner l’impression d’étouffer, mais qui quelque part, arrive à le soulager de sa tension.

Ça arrive n’importe quand, sans aucun moyen de s’y préparer –pendant qu’il court, fait le ménage, mange- et Derek réalise rapidement que ce n’est le prélude à rien d’autre, que ce n’était pas un nouveau genre de préliminaires, quand il essaye de faire de la même chose avec un baiser, il se retrouve avec une paire de doigts effleurant ses lèvres, le retenant. Donc, juste une étreinte alors. Juste… Du réconfort.

Il n’est pas sûr de savoir quoi faire de ça, de ce nouveau développement de leur… Pas de leur relation, parce que pour avoir une relation, il devrait au moins avoir une idée d’avec _qui_ il a une relation.

Et le fait est que ça commence à l’affecter d’une manière qui n’existait pas quand ce n’était que du sexe.

OoOoO

Ils sont à l’extérieur de la réserve pour un après-midi d’entraînements, Scott et les Bêtas courent entre les différents exercices, Lydia travaille sur ce qui ressemble à des maths d’un niveau supérieur à celui du lycée et Stiles joue paresseusement sur son téléphone.

Derek supervise quand la sensation maintenant familière le traverse. Il ne se rend compte qu’il réagit qu’au moment où Scott dit, perplexe :

               - Derek ?

Coupant à travers la brume qui a envahi son esprit, Derek lève les yeux pour voir que tous les loups se sont arrêtés, toujours en position de combat, le fixant.

Scott fronce les sourcils, ses narines s’évasant comme s’il essayait de résoudre une énigme à l’odeur et Erica fronce le nez et dit :

               - Je sais. Il a été comme ça toute la semaine, c’est dégueulasse.

Et Stiles leur jette un coup d’œil avec des yeux un peu écarquillés et demande :

               - Il fait quoi ?

Et avant que Derek puisse lancer un regard d’avertissement à sa Bêta pour qu’elle se taise, elle lève les yeux au ciel et explique :

               - Il nous intoxique avec ses phéromones sexy et confuses en même temps. Crois-moi, sois content de ne pas pouvoir les sentir. Si ce n’était pas _Derek_ , je penserais qu’il un sérieux béguin pour quelqu’un.

Ce qui accélère peut-être un peu les battements de cœur de Derek, parce qu’il n’a définitivement aucun béguin (Béguin ne peut même pas être le début d’une explication sur ce qui se passe), c’est quand même un peu trop proche de la réalité à son goût.

Et peut-être qu’il a un peu _trop_ bien entraîné ses Bêtas, parce que les loups vérifient tous et Erica explose de rire quand Isaac se dépêche de baisser les yeux et Boyd a l’air plus ou moins résigné. Et Stiles –aussi vif que d’habitude- assemble leurs réactions, ses sourcils se haussant, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Derek roule les yeux dans la direction de l’humain et fait reprendre l’entraînement à ses Bêtas. Et refuse de penser à la façon dont la raideur a quitté ses épaules à la seconde où les bras fantômes se sont enroulés autour de lui.

OoOoO

_Ils sont allongés sur une couette, leur corps se balançant ensemble et leur bouche échangeant des baisers lents. Les genoux du Rêveur sont accrochés aux coudes de Derek et il n’y a aucun moyen de dénier que les Fantasmes ont changé parce que la semaine précédente, Derek aurait martelé en lui, cherchant sa libération. Mais maintenant, leurs mains sont entrelacées alors qu’ils roulent ensemble, doux à pleurer, les secousses et les palpitations du cœur de Derek dues seulement moitié au glissement de leur corps._

_Il écarte sa bouche des lèvres douces et gonflées du Rêveur, passe son nez le long de sa mâchoire, douloureusement conscient du manque d’odeur. Il traîne sa main sur les muscles du bras pour s’accrocher à son épaule et gémit parce que ne connaît pas la nuance de cette peau ou de ces cheveux ou de ces yeux._

_Ça pourrait être la meilleure chose qu’il ait jamais eue, il se sent en sécurité et chéri d’une façon qu’il n’a pas ressenti depuis des années et il n’a même pas une vague idée de à quoi ressemble la personne qui lui donne ça._

_\- Qui es-tu ? Se retrouve-t-il à souffler contre cette longue gorge, souhaitant qu’il puisse lui répondre._

OoOoO

Il refuse de laisser ce mystère devenir une obsession. Les railleries de Peter sont encore fraîches dans son esprit et il est déterminé à accorder toute son attention à sa meute, pour établir des règles pour une cohabitation pacifistes avec Satomi et ses Bêtas de Beacon Heights.

Il doit attentivement se concentrer sur d’autres choses, parce que la question de l’identité du Rêveur commence à devenir un sérieux problème.

Parce que pendant longtemps, c’était juste du sexe entre eux et pas que du côté de Derek. Toute autre personne normale aurait laissé tomber après la pétage de plombs. Elle aurait décidé qu’il était trop endommagé et serait passé à un autre Objet. Elle n’aurait certainement pas commencé à le câliner gentiment après le sexe, n’aurait pas perdu de temps à lui envoyer des câlins de façon inattendue, trois par jour.

Mais si le Rêveur tient vraiment à lui, s’il veut plus que des Fantasmes… Pourquoi ne vient-il pas à lui ? Il sait qu’il est intéressé. Dieu, c’est pathétique à quel point c’est évident. A quel point ses caresses et baisers sont désirés.

Est-ce qu’il y a une raison qui fait qu’il ne peut pas le rejoindre dans la réalité ?  Est-ce que c’est quelqu’un de New York, montrant tardivement de l’intérêt ? Est-il en prison, l’ayant vu quand il passait voir le Shérif ? Confiné dans un lit d’hôpital, trop malade pour venir ? Seigneur, est-il marié ?

La brusque possessivité qui monte en Derek à cette pensée est suffisante pour savoir à quel point il est intéressé.

Ils n’ont pas de réelle relation. Juste des Fantasmes. Il n’a aucun _droit_ d’être jaloux.

Il ferme les yeux et avant de le savoir, il se retrouve _à serrer fermement le Rêveur contre lui, les bras entourant sa taille assez fort pour laisser des traces, étreignant sa nuque, soufflant « ou es-tu ? Viens me trouver » contre son oreille._

OoOoO

Stiles arrive au loft sans prévenir, passant devant Derek et s’étalant sur le canapé d’une manière si naturelle que le loup ne pense même pas à l’arrêter, le regardant juste depuis l’entrée.

L’humain n’a pas l’air paniqué. Aucun nouveau désastre ne l’amène, d’ennemi à rechercher ou de bataille dans laquelle se jeter, donc…

Pourquoi est-il là ? C’est vendredi soir. Est-ce que les adolescents n’avaient pas des choses qu’ils aimaient faire les vendredi soirs ? Boyd et Erica en avaient, ils étaient tous deux partis depuis des heures.

Stiles lui flashe un sourire facile, mais Derek perçoit la pointe de nervosité dans sa voix et dans ses mains en mouvement quand il annonce :

               - Ton Bêta s’est approprié mon meilleur ami pour la nuit. _Encore._ Du coup, je me suis dit que tu allais me divertir.

C’est comme s’il pensait que Derek pourrait juste le jeter dehors. Et peut-être que c’est cette nervosité qui empêche le loup de le faire… Ou peut-être le fait qu’il avait lui-même planifié de passer les prochaines heures à fixer le plafond, se vautrant dans sa misère croissante.

Peut-être qu’une distraction l’empêchera, un peu.

Alors Derek ferme la porte, traverse la pièce à pas lents pour s’installer à l’autre bout du canapé.

               - En quoi je suis responsable de ce qu’Isaac fait de son temps libre ?

Stiles roule des yeux.

               - _Ton_ Bêta, mec. Tu as mordu le gars, tu es son tuteur. C’est pas moi qui fait les règles. Maintenant, assied-toi. J’espère que tu as de l’argent sur toi, parce que j’ai déjà commandé les pizzas et elles devraient être là dans dix minutes. Et je sens que ce soir est une nuit Marvel, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Iron Man ou Avengers ?

OoOoO

C’est étrangement confortable : être assis ensemble sur le canapé, mangeant une pizza de plus en plus froide et découvrant des films d’actions. Il ne peut pas nier que le jeune est une distraction décente, que ses blagues incisives et ses comparaisons incessantes avec l’univers des BD permettent de garder l’esprit de Derek loin d’endroits sombres pendant quelques heures.

Mais quand Stiles part et que Derek tombe finalement dans son lit, il réalise qu’il n’a pas senti une seule fois le Rêveur depuis le câlin que le loup a envoyé dans l’après-midi.

Est-ce que ça a dépassé une limite ? Est-ce qu’il a finalement paru trop désespéré ? Est-ce que son contact a montré à quel point la situation le tuait, à quel point ça le détruirait de le perdre ?

Il passe le reste de la nuit à regarder le plafond, respirant pour contrer la douleur qui lui étreint la poitrine.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est mardi et je me suis qu'en attendant de pouvoir regarder l'épisode de la semaine, un petit chapitre ne pourra pas faire de mal ^^
> 
> Je vous informe aussi que *roulement de tambour* la traduction de cette fic est terminée!!! Au moins sur papier lol Me reste le chapitre 11 a mettre sur le pc et je suis franchement fière de moi :D
> 
> Merci encore à THECRASY pour sa Bêta rapide et efficace. Ma belle, tu es fabuleuse!!!!
> 
> Normalement, dans ce chapitre on a pas trop envie de frapper Derek ou Stiles, MAIS y a SuperBoyd!!!
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Il est 20h un mercredi, cinq jours après la soirée ciné causée par le fantasme qui a failli mal tourner de Derek et Stiles et le loup sont étalés sur le canapé du loft, des boites de nourritures chinoise à emporter dans les mains, regardant _Serenity*_ sur le grand écran du loup. Apparemment, le film est sorti peu de temps après le feu, alors il a complètement manqué la conclusion de la franchise.

_*Film destiné à conclure la série Firefly._

Ce qui est complètement inacceptable, évidemment.

Stiles est d’abord venu avec l’excuse de mettre à jour le Bestiaire de la meute, ce qui les a gardés occupé assez longtemps pour qu’ils décident de commander à manger. Ensuite, c’est la logique qui a décidé qu’ils ne pouvaient pas faire de recherches _pendant_ qu’ils mangeaient –Mec tu veux sérieusement risquer qu’il y ait des traces de sauce partout sur ces livres vieux de centaines d’années ?- et après environ une minute et demie de silence, Stiles décrète que manger en silence est juste trop bizarre –Encore plus avec tes sourcils de tueur en série, Derek. On a besoin de sons en arrière-plan et vite, ou je vais commencer à entendre le thème des dents de la mer à chaque fois que tu prendras une bouchée- Et quelque part, la session de recherche est devenue (complètement par hasard, Stiles le jurera jusque sur son lit de mort) une soirée film.

Et le truc, c’est que c’est _facile_.

 _Dieu_ que c’est facile : Derek laissant Stiles entrer dans le loft avec à peine un roulement d’œil, haussant les épaules et suivant les suggestions du jeune avec un minimum de grondements. La désapprobation qui travers son expression quand Stiles se perche sur l’accoudoir du canapé est plus habituelle que véhémente à ce point-là et le glissement donne à l’humain l’opportunité d’être proche du loup.

C’est quasiment un rendez-vous. Ça pourrait si facilement être un rendez-vous. Si Stiles se décale un peu sur la droite, s’il décide juste de tout envoyer se faire foutre et qu’il réduit la distance entre eux pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Ce serait un rendez-vous alors. Ce serait _incroyable._

Parce que Derek saurait une fois que Stiles l’aurait embrassé. C’est obligé non ?

Et ensuite, il ne s’embêterait même pas à briser le baiser, il se _tournerait juste pour serrer leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Stiles soit épinglé sous le poids lourd et chaud de Derek et la langue du loup baiserait sa bouche et il prendrait juste ce qu’il veut, comme il veut, comme il l’a déjà fait si souvent dans leurs Fantasmes…_

Un frisson traverse Derek, les baguettes glissant de ses doigts soudainement chancelants. Sa respiration devient saccadée, sa tête s’agite… Et ensuite, son regard passe sur Stiles, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées par l’envie.

Et Stiles ne l’a jamais réellement vu, pas vrai ? Il l’a imaginé, à quoi Derek ressemblerait, chaud et  dévergondé, mais il ne l’a jamais _vu_ en vrai. Il perd une seconde ou deux à regarder la gorge de Derek alors qu’il avale, la façon dont ses cils battent par-dessus ses yeux assombris alors qu’il se concentre sur l’humain.

…Concentre sur Stiles, qui vient juste de Fantasmer à propos du loup le clouant sur ce canapé, l’embrassant jusqu’à lui voler son souffle.

Les mots lui manquent, les _réactions_ lui manquent. Tout va changer à cause du stupide cerveau de Stiles et il est loin d’être prêt pour ça et …

Et ensuite, les lèvres du loup se relève en un sourire moqueur et familier et ses yeux intenses roulent et Derek demande :

               - Est-ce que tu es réellement une de _ces_ personnes ?

Il est bien trop nonchalant. Il devrait frapper Stiles ou lui sauter dessus ou exiger des réponses ou… Quelque chose.

Mais son expression est tellement relaxée que Stiles est incapable de répondre autre chose que :

               - Hein ?

               - Tu vas me fixer pendant tout le film pour voir mes réactions ? Je te jure Stiles, si tu commences à me demander si j’aime chaque scène ou faire les blagues avant qu’elles ne se passent…

Ça demande un immense effort de volonté à Stiles pour ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire. Parce que… Sérieusement ? Il a glissé dans un Fantasme juste à côté de son Objet. Il a imaginé Derek le clouant sur ces mêmes coussins, portant ces _mêmes vêtements_ et pourtant… Rien ? Il est donc si loin que ça du radar du loup ?

Il force un sourire et retourne regarde des vaisseaux spatiaux tirer dans l’espace.

               - Ouais, non, désolé. C’est juste, tu me connais, tout excité par mon film préféré.

Derek le regarde deux minutes de plus, mais s’il note le changement d’état d’esprit, il ne fait aucun commentaire.

Parce qu’apparemment, il est le mec le plus aveugle du monde.

Puis le loup se tourne et se réinstalle, quelques centimètres seulement séparant leurs coudes.

               - Tu sais, c’est probablement pour ça que Scott refuse de regarder Star Wars* avec toi.

               - Tu as raison, je vais essayer de me contrôler.

Derek lui jette un coup d’œil et Stiles ne le lui rend pas.

_*J’ai pas besoin de dire ce que c’est n’est-ce pas ? Ou alors c’est que vous avez vécu dans une grotte ces quarante dernières années. Même si vous avez moins de 40 ans :p_

C’est stupide d’être jaloux. Dieu, il est jaloux de _lui-même_. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il perd la bataille contre une meilleure version de lui-même –une version silencieuse, moins agaçante- Les Fantasmes ne sont rien d’autre que de l’honnêteté –mais quand les mains de Derek tremblent d’envie chaque fois qu’il touche le Rêveur, il remarque à peine Stiles.

Il y a quelques secondes d’intense silence, pendant lesquels le brave capitaine et son flirt se taquinent sans merci à l’écran. Et c’est finalement brisé par _la sensation fantôme de doigts contre ses lèvres._

Stiles fixe l’écran, se forçant à ne pas réagir.

Au moins, Derek l’apprécie assez pour ne pas le virer à la moitié du film pour aller batifoler.

Il suppose que c’est le mieux qu’il puisse espérer.

OoOoO

               - Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

C’est une question stupide, mais c’est tout ce que Stiles peut dire quand Boyd et Isaac trébuchent à travers la porte, le corps tremblant de Derek entre eux.

Derek a l’air à peine conscient, la tête pendante, les yeux flous. Son T-Shirt déchiré d’une telle façon qu’il devrait commencer une nouvelle carrière en tant que chiffon. Et quand ils l’allongent sur le canapé (plus de tâches de sang, le loup allait adorer) et qu’Isaac arrache simplement le tissu, Stiles peut voir des longues déchirures –des marques de griffes- s’étirant du haut de son torse jusqu’à son ventre.

Ses tripes se tordent pour une bonne demi-douzaine de raisons, alors que Boyd réapparaît, tenant un gant de toilettes humide et des serviettes, les lâchant sans cérémonie dans les mains de Stiles.

               - Ce sont des griffures de Bêta, il ira bien dans pas longtemps, dit-il à l’humain. Puis à Isaac : On devrait y retourner.

Isaac hoche la tête et ils repartent. Stiles bouge avec des jambes flageolantes jusqu’au canapé sur lequel Derek saigne.

Ça a été trop tranquille, trop paisible, pendant les dernières semaines. Stiles aurait dû savoir que quelque chose allait arriver.

Une heure plus tôt, Peter avait attaqué une paire de jeunes Bêtas de la meute de Satomi quand ils avaient décidé d’aller dans une pizzeria situé sur le territoire McCall-Hale. Ça démangeait le vieux loup de commencer quelque chose depuis l’engueulade avec Derek la semaine précédente et il avait sauté sur la première occasion pour attaquer.

Les choses avaient empiré à partir de là, la meute de Satomi se préparant à riposter. Derek et les autres étaient allés essayer d’arranger les choses. Apparemment, ça ne s’était pas très bien passé.

               - Je t’avais dit qu’il fallait que je sois là, imbécile. T’es pas franchement doué pour parler. Ou pour te battre apparemment.

Les mains de Stiles tremblent alors qu’il passe le gant sur deux des blessures, essayant de son mieux de réparer les dégâts. Et si Derek n’était pas si complètement à l’ouest, Stiles aurait probablement perdu son bras. Un misérable gémissement s’échappe de la gorge du loup et avant que l’humain puisse y penser à deux fois, il se baisse et murmure contre l’oreille de Derek, ses doigts passant dans les cheveux du loup comme il l’a fait une douzaine de fois avant.

… Comme il ne l’a jamais fait avant. Pas en tant que lui-même. Pas dans la réalité.

Trop tard, il se rattrape et retire sa main. Mais Derek se relaxe à son contact, ses traits se détendant alors qu’il se frotte contre la main de Stiles.

Stiles le fixe, le souffle légèrement court, hypnotisé par les lèvres à peine écartées de Derek, les mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières et passe à nouveau la main dans les cheveux sombres.

Le petit soupire qui s’échappe de la bouche du loup n’est, cette fois, pas de douleur et ça comprime autant la poitrine du plus jeune que ça fait réagir sa queue.

 _Il y a un instant de flottement dans l’esprit de Stiles : des doigts fantômes caressent sa joue, un baiser doux._  Et Stiles se rend compte que Derek essaye de l’atteindre alors qu’il est à peine conscient, délirant de douleur et de la perte de sang. Et le voulant quand même.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça. La situation est déjà merdique à tellement de niveaux, il ne devrait encore plus brouiller les limites. Au moins, il devrait se retirer, aller dans une autre pièce et donner du réconfort à Derek de la façon dont il le demande.

Ou juste l’ignorer, se remettre à nettoyer les blessures. Être responsable.

Sauf qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher de continuer à passer la main dans les cheveux de Derek, sentant les mèches sombres douces de ses vraies mains, se gorgeant des petits murmures heureux que les Fantasmes ne peuvent pas lui donner. Un autre frisson parcourt Derek, son expression grimaçante et douloureuse et Stiles se penche et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de Derek, savourant la façon dont son corps se détend à son contact, faisant inconsciemment confiance à Stiles… Ou alors au Rêveur ou au deux.

Il laisse ses lèvres s‘attarder, respirant profondément, mémorisant l’odeur de Derek –Son shampooing, sa sueur- pour toutes les fois où il ne l’aura pas.

               - Tu vas bien Derek, tu vas aller bien. Je suis là.

Derek tourne la tête, ses narines se dilatant. Ses yeux bougent plus vite sous ses paupières et leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Stiles pourrait l’embrasser, là, maintenant. Le loup est positionné pour ça, le _demandant_ presque. Son souffle passe sur les lèvres de Stiles et il suffirait d’un rien, un petit mouvement, une petite aide de la gravité et il pourrait _goûter Derek._ Sentir ces lèvres, cette griffure de barbe pour de vrai. Peut-être que Derek se réveillerait et l’embrasserait aussi. Peut-être qu’il pourrait avoir ça, vraiment l’avoir…

Il y a un mouvement juste au coin de sa vision et Stiles se redresse promptement pour découvrir Boyd dans l’embrasure de la porte, le regardant avec des yeux sérieux.

               - J’étais…

Merde, il n’y a aucune bonne explication. Pas d’excuse. Une distraction alors…

               - Pourquoi tu n’aides pas les autres ?

               - Le combat est terminé, répond Boyd, succinct comme toujours, sa voix ne révélant rien. Scott et Satomi discutent.

Derek bouge, ses mains bougeant maladroitement, nerveusement, jusqu’à ce qu’elles attrapent la manche de Stiles. Et en même temps, _une main caresse sa nuque, l’autre faisant des petits cercles sur sa taille, leurs corps pressés l’un contre l’autre alors que la joue rugueuse de Derek se frotte contre la sienne. Son souffle murmurant contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner_

_\- Qui es-tu ?_

 Les mots s’échappent de la bouche de Derek en même temps que son souffle fantôme et Stiles tressaille, se remettant sur ses pieds. Son corps vibre d’envie, de frustration –Derek respirant contre son oreille, comme des centaines de fois avant. Est-ce qu’il demande toujours ça ? Suppliant à chaque fois pour connaître l’identité de son Rêveur ?

Il ne s’attarde pas sur la question, parce que les sourcils de Boyd se relèvent et merde, _merde_ , pourquoi Derek a-t-il choisi un Bêta aussi observateur ? Boyd _sait._ Et Stiles sent encore les doigts de Derek traîner lentement et avec convoitise sur sa peau et il veut le secouer pour le réveiller, veut l’embrasser et lui crier «  C’est moi, abruti ! » au visage et il n’y a aucun moyen que ça ne parte pas en couilles.

Et Boyd sait. Boyd _sait._

Stiles ne peut même pas le regarder.

               - D’accord, génial. Tu es de retour et il est ton Alpha et tout, donc tu vas le surveiller. Je vais juste, heu…

Il rassemble ses affaires –Sac à dos, cartes, sa copie du traité- avec des mains tremblantes et Derek laisse échapper un son plaintif, comme s’il sent la panique de Stiles et il passe à côté de Boyd, traverse le hall, descend vivement les escaliers et court à la jeep.

OoOoO

Derek ne débarque pas en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui arracher la gorge. C’est probablement une bonne chose, tout bien considéré.

Il n’essaye pas non plus d’atteindre le Rêveur et Stiles n’arrive pas à savoir s’il est contrarié ou soulagé. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il ferait à cet instant, s’il sentait les doigts de Derek sur lui.

Il se sent déjà comme s’il allait se briser.

OoOoO

Ça impressionne Stiles que quelqu’un construit comme un rocher, composé de presque cent kilos de muscles, puisse bouger assez silencieusement pour l’attraper par surprise. En même temps, s’il n’en était pas capable, il n’y aurait eu aucun problème la veille, n’est-ce pas ?

Stiles se fige avant de relever la tête et Boyd se contente de le regarder depuis l’autre côté de la table de la cafétéria, avec le même regard indéchiffrable qu’il avait déjà la veille.

Le reste de la meute n’est nulle part en vue, ce qui est… Bizarre, pour être honnête. Il se demande si Boyd leur a dit de partir. Il se demande si maintenant, tout le monde est au courant. Boyd n’est pas du genre à cancaner, mais…

               - Comment va Derek ? Demande-t-il, pour briser ses cris internes, et grimace parce que, ouais, il a pas du tout l’air obsédé par le gars.

Boyd pense probablement déjà que Stiles est un genre de harceleur flippant. Oh dieu, il est probablement là pour le menacer parce qu’il détourne l’Alpha de son devoir ou un truc du genre.

Mais le Bêta hausse juste les épaules.

               - Les coupures étaient profondes, mais c’est un alpha. Il était guéri ce matin.

Et ensuite, c’est retour au regard silencieux. Stiles donne des coups de fourchette dans la bouillie du jour pendant quelques secondes, se sentant comme s’il allait ramper hors de sa peau, avant d’annoncer :

               -Génial, bon, c’était sympa mais…

               - Le truc avec les loups-garous, le coupe Boyd, doux et impérieux d’une manière que Stiles n’avait jamais entendue chez personne d’autre. Les trucs que j’ai remarqué, en tout cas, c’est combien nos sens sont différents de ceux des autres.

Stiles cligne des paupières. De toutes les choses auxquelles il aurait pu penser…

               - Ouais. Meilleure vue, meilleure ouïe, je sais.

Il n’a franchement pas besoin d’une leçon sur les super-pouvoirs  des loups. Il a aidé Scott a les tester quand il a été mordu, après tout. Mais Boyd roule des yeux.

               - Et voilà. Tu penses comme un humain.

La mâchoire de Stiles se contracte.

               - Ok, peut-être parce que j’en suis un ? Et est-ce que tu as un but, parce que la dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, c’est l’heure du déjeuner, pas de « loup-garou, premier niveau ».

Boyd fait une nouvelle pause pensive, mais Stiles sait qu’il ferait bien de ne pas essayer de partir à nouveau. Les doigts enlacés ensemble, Boyd se penche par-dessus la table alors que sa voix se fait profonde.

               - Ouais, les loups voient mieux, entendent mieux, tout ça. Mais l’odeur, c’est le gros truc. Avec nous, l’odeur d’une personne est plus qui ils sont que leurs visages. Donne une esquisse à un humain et il peut quasiment toujours savoir ce que c’est. Pourtant, avec les loups, la façon dont nous fonctionnons, la façon dont nous sommes programmés pour penser, nous avons besoin de l’odeur plus que de la vision, plus que du toucher.

Le cœur de Stiles palpite et les sourcils de Boyd s’élèvent. C’est probablement plus qu’il n’a jamais entendu le Bêta parler en une seule fois et il sait où il veut en venir. Mais il n’arrive pas à savoir quoi répondre. Et incroyablement, le noir continu.

               - Erica se plaint beaucoup à ce propos. Maintenant que les gens Fantasment beaucoup sur elle, elle n’arrive pas à savoir qui ils sont. Elle dit que ce n’est pas juste, que les Fantasmes devraient comprendre l’odeur des gens.

Il hausse les épaules, comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué la façon dont Stiles trésaille au mot « Fantasme ».

La gorge de Stiles s’assèche.

               - Ça ne t’ennuie pas ?

Les lèvres de Boyd tressautent. Il regarde ses mains.

               - Je sais que c’est probablement Erica.

 Ce qui n’est pas exactement nouveau, mais aucun d’eux n’en parle vraiment… Merde, est-ce qu’ils sont ensemble maintenant ? Est-ce que c’est à propos de ça ?

Stiles souffle lentement, promenant son regard sur la large pièce. Aucun des loups n’est en vu. Boyd les entendrait probablement arriver.

… Ou les sentirait. Peu importe.

               - Alors, murmure-t-il, ce que tu dis, c’est que je ne devrais pas être offensé, si une certaine personne est plus obtuse que d’habitude.

Boyd huasse les épaules.

               - C’est comme tu le sens. Je me suis juste dis que tu devrais le savoir. C’est probablement pire pour lui que pour les autres. Son cerveau a été calibré comme ça toute sa vie.

Stiles en sait assez sur les loups et les odeurs, a senti suffisamment souvent le nez de Derek cherchant futilement contre sa peau, pour savoir que Boyd a probablement raison. Il plante sa fourchette dans ce qui ressemble à un brocoli et ça glisse de son couvert.

               - Tu pourrais l’aider sur ce coup-là. Lui dire qui je suis.

               - T’aider _toi_ , tu veux dire ?

Boyd a l’air sceptique et Stiles grimace.

               - Je ne pense pas que ce serait me faire une faveur.

Il y a une courte pause avant que Boyd ne se lève.

               - Pense ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est qu’il est plus heureux que je ne l’ai jamais vu.

               - Je ne devrais probablement pas ruiner son Fantasme, alors hein ?

Il y a un soupir silencieux et puis, Stiles est seul à table, plantant mollement sa fourchette dans son assiette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite, mardi prochain ^^


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de poster ici  
> Pardon pardon pardon!!!!
> 
> Donc, pour moi ce chapitre devrait s'appeler Abruti AirLine, Si si je vous jure

_Son torse brûle, douloureux, l’agonie de profondes griffures et de la chair se reformant lentement. Ses côtes hurlent à chaque expiration, son crâne souffrant d’une douleur vertigineuse. Et les lèvres de son Rêveur effleurent sa tempe, ses longs doigts passant dans ses cheveux._

_Son odeur familière, faible, épicé et sûre le relaxe autant que le toucher et il s’enfonce dedans, bougeant lentement, la tête lui tournant à cause du mouvement._

_Une voix murmure, douce et ancrante et sûre. « Tu vas bien Derek, tu vas aller bien. Je suis là ». Derek grogne contre la peau de son Rêveur._

Contre un oreiller. Contre la sensation agaçante que ce n’est pas assez, que ce ne sera jamais assez mais écrasante en même temps.

Quelque fois, il souhaite qu’il puisse juste s’éloigner de ça. En avoir fini avec ça. S’en laver les mains et avancer, parce que ça, ces moments volés, ne sont pas de _vrais_ moments, cette connexion intangible qui prend lentement le dessus sur sa vie…

Ça le rend dingue. Il se perd dedans, dans la convoitise, dans l’émerveillement, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus penser à rien d’autre.

Ne pas savoir est le pire. Il souffre de vouloir ouvrir les yeux et voir le corps de son Rêveur sous lui. De connaître sa peau, son _odeur_.

 _Le corps bouge_ et Derek roule avec la poussée fantôme, se mettant sur le dos et se tortillant contre un air vide _alors qu’une bouche familière (son obsession pour cette bouche, la bouche d’un étranger…) dépose des baisers sur son torse, traçant sans le savoir l’endroit où se trouvaient ses blessures._

Il a besoin de laisser tomber. Il en a vraiment besoin.

_Il attrape son Rêveur et l’entraîne dans un autre baiser à couper le souffle._

OoOoO

Boyd est assis sur le canapé quand Derek se traîne, les yeux larmoyants, dans le salon le matin suivant.

               - Dure nuit, Boss ?

Il ne fait aucun doute que ses Bêtas l’entendent depuis des jours maintenant. Ils ont arrêté de quitter le loft quand ça arrive –ça arrive trop souvent- et Derek est trop pris dedans pour réellement s’en soucier.

De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué ce qui se passait entre deux d’entre eux, alors ils sont mal placés pour parler d’odeurs ou de bruits.

               - Ça dure depuis un moment.

Les doigts de Derek se crispent sur sa tasse. Il se poste contre le comptoir, regardant son Bêta en coin.

               - C’est un problème ?

Il s’attendait à ça de la part d’Erica, peut-être même d’Isaac, mais il y a des raisons qui font qu’il a toujours été plus à l’aise avec Boyd. Ils ont la même compréhension silencieuse du… Eh bien, du silence.

Sauf aujourd’hui, apparemment.

Boyd huasse les épaules.

               - Pas de problème.

Il regarde toujours son écran comme s’ils n’étaient pas en train de parler. Ça aide, un peu. S’il doit avoir une conversation sur sa vie sexuelle merdique avec l’un de ceux dont il a la charge, au moins Boyd le fait sans le contact visuel.

               - Ce ne serait pas non plus un problème si tu avais quelqu’un pour de vrai. Juste pour que tu le saches.

Ça fait un peu trop écho aux pensées de Derek. Sa solitude, son besoin grandissant pour plus que des Fantasmes et des bras vides ensuite. Ses mains commencent  se serrer en poings et il pose sa tasse avant de la briser.

               - Ok, répond-il en maintenant un calme qu’il est loin de ressentir. C’est bon à savoir.

Pendant de longues secondes, Derek pense que le Bêta en a terminé. Peut-être qu’il peut se sortir de ce cœur-à-cœur tordu sans plus d’égratignures. Mais Boyd semble étrangement déterminé à continuer, changeant de sujet d’un air un peu trop nonchalant.

               - Stiles était là souvent la semaine dernière.

Juste ça et il redevient silencieux. Derek oublie sa propre règle « Pas de contact visuel », se tournant pour examiner son Bêta, parce qu’honnêtement, bordel, ça vient d’où _ça_?

               - Ouais.

Sa voix est un peu trop tendue, trop sur la défensive mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

               - Isaac prend tout le temps libre de Scott. Stiles ne peut apparemment pas survivre très longtemps sans contact humain et c’est apparemment mon problème.

Boyd sort un « hum » sans se mouiller. Ses yeux sont fixés avec tellement de détermination sur son ordi portable que tenter un regard furieux ne servirait absolument à rien. Derek le fait quand même, parce qu’il commence à comprendre où Boyd veut en venir, et ça lui demande toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui gronder dessus.

Est-ce que Boyd est tellement ennuyé par les Fantasmes de Derek qu’il essaye de le distraire avec _Stiles_?

Derek ne veut pas être distrait. Il ne veut pas être pris en pitié. Il ne veut pas devenir si triste et sans espoir que même son Bêta qui interfère le moins ressent le besoin de l’encourager à trouver un nouveau camarade de jeu.

Dieu, il veut juste le Rêveur. La façon dont il se sent en sécurité et _voulu_ dans ces bras intangibles. La façon dont c’est la relation la plus réelle, la plus chaleureuse qu’il ait jamais eu, même s’il n’a en fait, rien.

… Il veut juste que ce soit réel.

OoOoO

Derek serait incapable d’expliquer de quoi ils parlent lors de cette réunion de meute. Il a été distrait tout la journée entre ce que lui a dit Boyd et les accusations de Peter et trop de questions dont il semble qu’il n’aura jamais les réponses.

Stiles est là parce que tout le monde est là. Ou du moins, Derek pense que tout le monde est là. Une fois que la réunion commence, il trouve ça étrangement impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que Stiles.

La façon dont il bouge dans le loft comme s’il en avait le droit, ouvrant les placards et trouvant ce qu’il cherche du premier coup, s’affalant sur le bord gauche du canapé comme si c’était indiscutablement sa place, parce que… Parce que c’est sa place. Et comment _cela_ a-t-il pu arriver ?

L’humain jette aussi des regarde en coin à Derek, attrapant de trop longs coups d’œil du coin des yeux. Stiles l’a probablement attrapé à le faire. (Honnêtement, c’est probablement _pourquoi_ Stiles lui accorde de l’attention en premier lieu) jusqu’à ce que finalement, ils se regardent au même moment. Avant que Derek puisse trouver une excuse qui soit meilleure que « J’essaye juste de comprendre à quel moment  tu es devenu une telle constante dans ma vie que même mes Bêtas s’en sont aperçus et ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire », Stiles tord ses lèvres en une moue d’excuses.

               - Désolé, c’est juste que… La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, ton torse ressemblait à un hachis. C’est bien de voir que tu n’es plus, tu sais, en lambeau.

               - … Tu étais là ?

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussent, son odeur devenant aiguisée par une certaine nervosité… Une odeur _familière. Une odeur familière, faible, épicée et sûre._

Comment Derek a-t-il pu ne pas s’en rendre compte avant ?

Les yeux de Stiles glissent à l’autre bout du canapé, l’endroit qui sent encore trop le sang, peu importe le temps que Derek a passé à l’enlever.

               - Ouais, j’étais de service « tenir le fort ». Ou le loft. Peu importe.

_Des lèvres contre sa tempe._

… Mais non, ça avait été son Rêveur… Ou peut-être juste un rêve.

Putain… Tout dans cette journée lui met le cerveau sens dessus-dessous. Brouillon. Confus.

               - Quand je me suis réveillé, Boyd était là.

Stiles est toujours nerveux, se léchant rapidement les lèvres, les battements de son cœur accélérant et son odeur se corsant.

               - Ouais, je heu… Je suis parti quand il est revenu. Tu me connais, avec le sang, les tripes et tout.

Derek sait. Et il sait que Stiles reste quand même toujours, aussi longtemps qu’on a besoin de lui. Et plus récemment, même quand ce n’est pas le cas.

Ça fait des années que Derek n’a pas été proche de quelqu’un en dehors de la hiérarchie d’une meute. Une personne qui n’est pas liée à lui par le sang ou la morsure. Il n’est pas vraiment sûr de où ça le mène. Mais peut-être qu’accepter que Stiles soit devenu quelque chose pour lui –Plus qu’un allié, un _ami_?- n serait pas complètement horrible. Et si la conversation avec Boyd est quelque chose à prendre en compte, peut-être qu’il en a réellement besoin.

               - Merci.

Les mots donnent l’impression d’être brouillons, mal dégrossis, maladroits sur sa langue. Mais Stiles sourit quand même, baissant la tête alors que son odeur devient douce et chaleureuse, donc Derek comprend qu’il a fait les choses correctement.

Il voit Boyd les regarder depuis sa place sur les escaliers et lève les yeux au ciel. Il n’a pas besoin que son Bêta les surveille, telle une mère protectrice lors du premier rendez-vous de son enfant.

Il agit comme un être humain civilisé.

C’est pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

OoOoO

_Ils se réveillent enlacés le dimanche matin –La bouche de Derek collée à la gorge pâle. Il flaire le long de la peau, alors que le cou s’arque, un long et doux « hum » s’en échappe. Les vibrations et les bruits de contentement le poussant à continuer._

_Le corps se déplace vers l’arrière, un long et leste dos se presse chaleureusement contre le torse grondant de Derek, contre sa chaleur à demi dure, se frottant en une longue friction brûlante alors qu’il embrasse et lèche de la nuque à la ligne des cheveux._

_Son Rêveur est déjà préparé et prêt d’une façon qui ne peut exister que dans un fantasme et une main vient s’agripper à la hanche de Derek, pour le guider en lui, l’aider à s’immerger dans cette incroyable chaleur serrée avec un grognement._

_Parfait. Le corps est parfait pour lui. Rien n’a jamais senti, rien ne pourra jamais sentir…_

Il geint, ondulant sur ses coudes, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller alors qu’ _il se hausse et glisse dans le corps arqué, s’enfonçant contre ces hanches minces, ce cul serré. Alors Derek pousse plus fort, ses hanches claquant brutalement alors que sa langue lape la sueur commençant à perler le long de la nuque du Rêveur, respirant profondément et gémissant sauvagement et avec besoin alors que ses poumons se remplissent d’euxeuxeuxeuxeux._

_Ses mains glissent pour agripper les poignets du Rêveur écartés au-dessus de sa tête, agrippant les draps au point que les articulations sont blanches. Des gémissements haletants lui sont arrachés à chaque claquement et les jambes du Rêveur s’écartent plus largement contre le matelas, le laissant s’enfoncer plus loin._

_Derek peut difficilement penser maintenant, les sensations le submergent alors qu’il empoigne les cheveux foncés du Rêveur avec une main, l’obligeant à tourner la tête sur le côté pour mordre dans la peau pâle, juste pour entendre le bruit surpris, le début d’un cri, la façon dont ça devient un gémissement alors qu’il suce des marques, sa langue traçant la ligne de grains de beauté le long de la mâchoire._

_\- Allez –_

_Ça sort bas et provoquant et à bout de souffle, la main libre allant agripper la nuque de Derek._

Attend, c’est pas bon. Ceci n’est pas bon, c’est pas comme ça que ça marche –

 _–Et  c’est tellement bon, avoir quelque chose à regarder, fixer cette peau pâle et mauve et marquée si joliment par sa bouche, d’entendre grognement et bruits d’envies et soupirs d’encouragement… Et l’_ odeur _de son partenaire, entêtante, épicée et familière._

Il jouit si fort que le monde disparaît dans un éclair blanc, le nom de Stiles haleté dans le matelas.

Pour quelques secondes, il reste effondré contre les draps et son sperme refroidissant rapidement. Il est là, relaxé et _satisfait._

Et ensuite, il dégringole du lit, tendu, malade et trébuchant d’horreur comme si s’éloigner de la scène du crime pouvait effacer ce qui vient d’arriver.

  1. Il a imaginé Stiles.



Il a _agressé_ Stiles.

Derek l’a forcé à vivre un Fantasme. Un Fantasme envahissant et incroyablement vivace. Il l’a épinglé, l’a mordu, l’a _baisé_ sans son consentement. A imaginé son odeur et sa peau et sa voix, l’imaginant vouloir ça, y réagissant, l’ _encourageant._

_Des mains fantômes l’effleurent, hésitantes le long de sa cuisse._

_–Et Derek les claque plus loin, pressant une main paniquée contre la bouche de son Rêveur._

Il ne peut pas penser à son Rêveur, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu’il l’a abandonné en plein milieu d’un sexe incroyable pour imaginer quelqu’un d’autre. Comme s’il n’était pas assez bon, quand il est tout ce que Derek veut.

Combien de ces Fantasmes ont été dirigé vers le Rêveur et combien vers Stiles ? Combien de réactions ont été réelles, retournées par le Rêveur et combien en a-t-il fabriquées, forçant Stiles à les jouer ?

Il ne peut pas se rappeler.

Depuis combien de temps imagine-t-il une peau pâle devant lui ? Depuis quand cette odeur est-elle dans sa tête, dans l’air… Cette satanée odeur qui est entrée dans sa tête quand il a été blessé, s’insinuant sous sa peau et brouillant tout.

Il ne peut pas se rappeler.

Ils ont des corps similaires, Stiles et le Rêveur. Sveltes, de longs doigts, à peu près la même taille que Derek. Combien de Fantasmes ont été consentants ? Combien avec le Rêveur ? Y en a-t-il eu ?

_Il ne peut pas se rappeler._

Il se détourne et ferme fort les yeux. Il ne vomit pas, mais ce n’est pas loin. Il a _forcé_ Stiles. Ce n’est peut-être pas illégal, mais ça n’en est pas moins mal. Il a y des putains de _brochures_ de prévention contre ça.

… Est-ce que Stiles sait ? Est-ce que Stiles a compris qui était le Rêveur ? Comment peut-on regarder quelqu’un tous les jours et ne pas _savoir_ que c’est lui qui est pressé contre soi ?

…Ou peut-être que non. Ce qui serait encore pire. L’idée que Derek pourrait s’en tirer, s’il voulait. L’idée d’avoir à lui _dire_ …

Le rappel que Stiles n’a quasi aucune expérience avec les Fantasmes le frappe.

Derek l’a suffisamment entendu s’en plaindre, se rappelant la façon qu’il a eu de fixer Derek cette fois-là, pendant une réunion il y a quelques semaines, les yeux écarquillés, curieux et embarrassé. Et maintenant, Derek a… Il a…

Mais bordel, à quoi il pensait ?

Il se retrouve à tenir son téléphone, le fixant faiblement. Il devrait appeler Stiles. Voir s’il va bien. S’excuser. Expliquer. _Essayer_ d’expliquer. Comment diable peut-il expliquer ça d’une manière qui aurait du sens ? Ça ne va-t-il pas le faire passer pour quelqu’un de complètement horrible ?

(Aucune excuse, il est complètement horrible)

Il cherchait une odeur et un visuel à lier à ses Fantasmes. L’odeur de Stiles à l’esprit, il a imaginé ça, le corps de Stiles suffisamment similaire à celui du Rêveur pour servir de modèle visuel. Il n’a pas réalisé ce qu’il faisait. Ne voulait pas du tout Stiles.

_Pas du tout._

Il veut le Rêveur.

…Est-ce que ça rend les choses meilleures ou pires ?

OoOoO

Au final, il prouve qu’il est un lâche.

Il lâche son téléphone, mets des vêtements et se force à sortir de sa chambre, les jambes flageolantes.

Il trouve Erica vernissant ses ongles. Il grimace à l’odeur submergeante de l’acétone (« Il faut souffrir pour être belle, Boss ») et lui dit d’aller passer quelques heures avec Stiles. Il essaye de faire sembler ça important, officiel.

               - J’ai le sentiment que la meute de Satomi pourrait essayer de se venger et je veux que nos membres les plus faibles soient protégés.

Les deux sont proches, le plus proche que les Bêtas de Derek peuvent l’être avec Stiles, en fait. S’il est bouleversé, l’avoir pourrait être un réconfort.

Plus réconfortante que Derek pourrait l’être.

Il regarde Erica y aller avec des yeux battus, résolu à rester aussi loin que possible de l’humain, jusqu’à ce que la dernière de ses impulsions confuses s’efface.

Peu importe ce qui a été, il ne laissera plus ça arriver.

OoOoO

Stiles roule sur le dos, un sourire vertigineux éclairant son visage, ses doigts traçant les marques qu’il peut toujours _sentir_ le long de sa gorge.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour que ces marques soient réelles.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour avoir Derek près de lui, pressant des baisers apaisants contre les marques sexy.

Il pensait que les Fantasmes étaient bons avant (Et _putain oui_ qu’ils étaient bons), mais il y avait une énergie différente émanant de Derek aujourd’hui. Avant ça, sa bouche bougeait toujours timidement contre sa peau. Comme si quelque chose manquait, comme s’il le cherchait.

Aujourd’hui, il avait eu l’air plus vivant, plus… Présent, mordant et léchant et _bougeant_ comme s’il était réellement là avec Stiles. Comme si quelque chose avait été posé devant lui et qu’il l’avait juste _pris._ L’avait voulu. Avait voulu tout ce que Stiles pouvait lui donner.

Ça avait été… Il n’y avait pas de mots. Les mots s’étaient officiellement barrés de l’esprit de l’humain. Il se tourne entre ses draps tachés de sperme et de sueur, douloureux du besoin d’atteindre à nouveau Derek. Se demandant si ce serait trop évident s’il décidait de se pointer au loft à 9h du matin. Peut-être faire le petit déjeuner avec Derek, peut-être passer paresseusement toute la journée du dimanche ensemble, regardant des films et se taquinant de cette façon joueuse comme ils commencent à en avoir l’habitude, et peut-être s’endormir accidentellement contre l’épaule du loup comme il l’a déjà fait si souvent dans leurs Fantasmes.

Peut-être juste tout envoyer chier, s’avancer et embrasser Derek pendant le petit déjeuner. Peut-être finir au lit et expérimenter tout ça pour de vrai.

Peut-être oublier toutes ses peurs et ses doutes et tenter sa chance pour avoir tout ce qu’il veut si désespérément, tout ce qu’il sait que Derek veut aussi.

…Non.

Pas encore. Il ne se sent pas encore assez courageux.

Mais ce matin n’est pas la seule chose qui fait sourire Stiles comme un idiot. Derek a aussi été différent la nuit dernière : regardant Stiles avec des yeux doux et pensifs. Le _remerciant_. Boyd a dit qu’il était plus heureux et Stiles a l’impression d’en avoir finalement eu un aperçu.

Et il commence à penser que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Comment peut-on regarder quelqu’un tous les jours et ne pas savoir que c’est lui qui est pressé contre soi ?"  
> Derek, tout le monde se pose CETTE question depuis le début de la fic, donc ferme la!!!


	9. Chapitre 9

Le délicieux matin paresseux de Stiles est interrompu quand sa fenêtre s’ouvre et qu’Erica se laisse tomber dans sa chambre. Elle le regarde de travers et ricane et c’est assez pour lui rappeler qu’il est allongé complètement nu sur son lit avec seulement un drap trempé de sueur et de sperme pour protéger le peu de dignité qu’il a. il crie (lire : couine avec indignation) et lui fait le geste de se tourner, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que le mouvement déplace juste un peu trop le drap vers le bas.

               - Ok, c’est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que débarquer pendant les moments privés des gens est un truc de loups-garous ou juste une spécialité de la meute Hale ?

Il pense à Boyd, entrant furtivement dans le loft quand il ne devrait pas et apparaissant silencieusement aux tables du déjeuner pour des discours d’encouragement indésirables, mais son esprit lui ramène aussi une image de Derek se glissant dans sa chambre, le découvrant nu et attendant et son corps commence à rougir et réagir.

Les lèvres d’Erica se courbent.

               - Tu te surestimes si tu crois que tu as quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m’impressionner Stilinski.

Ce qui… _Non_ , non. Les loups-garous doivent-ils vraiment sentir _toutes les émotions ?_

               - C’était pas pour toi.

               - Bien sûr, dit-elle, comme si l’idée que quelqu’un puisse être en sa présence et penser à quelqu’un d’autre était ridicule.

Et okay, objectivement, c’est un peu ça. Ça frappe soudain Stiles. Il est dans son lit, nu, avec une fille ridiculement sexy juste à côté de lui et il ne peut penser qu’à Derek. Ce qui… _Dieu_ , c’est pas comme s’il ne savait pas qu’il était tombé tête la première, mais il aurait pensé avoir un minimum d’intérêt pour la situation présente.

Il faut croire qu’on ne peut pas savoir à quel point on peut être loin tant qu’on n’est pas tenté. Ou… Pas tenté. Il n’est même pas un peu tenté.

Merde, il est vraiment amoureux. Genre, _vraiment_ amoureux. Ce n’est pas un béguin, ou du bon temps ou un _Fantasme_. Pour lui, c’est Derek ou rien.

L’idée le laisse rougissant, vibrant de nervosité et un stupide sourire qui tente de se faire la malle. Erica lève les yeux au ciel, se laissant tomber dans la chaise de bureau et sort une bouteille de vernis de sa poche.

               - Les mecs, marmonne-t-elle à sa bouteille. Et puis : C’est vraiment comme ça que tu passes tes week-ends ? Lézardant au lit ? JE serais désolée pour vous si vos odeurs n’étaient pas aussi joyeuses.

Vous. _Vous._ Elle a déjà dit quelque chose comme ça, à propos de Derek sentant la joie (dégueulassement joyeux) et Boyd a dit la même chose quelques jours plus tôt. Derek est _heureux_. Stiles rend Derek heureux. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était des nouvelles, avec la façon dont Derek revient toujours vers lui, s’accrochant à lui, le cherchant dans ses plus sombres moments, mais quelque part, ça a quand même _l’air_ d’être des nouvelles. En dehors d’une confirmation. Même si les sentiments de Derek sont pour le Rêveur et pas pour Stiles, une partie de l’humain est le Rêveur. Il est quand même en droit d’en être fier.

Et il se sent trop au chaud et content après ce matin –totalement à l’instigation de Derek, en fait, Stiles s’est réveillé avec des bras chauds et indolents, des baisers esquimaux et il est quasi-sûr que chaque matin du reste de sa vie va être décevant après ça- pour se sentir amer que Derek ne veuille qu’une partie de l’ensemble.

Il ressert le drap autour de sa taille, l’arrangeant en un genre de ballot semi-décent alors qu’il s’assoit. On dirait qu’Erica ne s’est vernis qu’une seule main –qui a déjà une couche de vernis sombre- Ce qui est… Bizarre, non ? Elle n’aurait pas juste décidé de s’arrêter en plein milieu de son vernissage pour venir _s’asseoir_ dans la chambre de Stiles, n’est-ce pas ?

               - Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ?

               - Quoi, tu veux dire que je n’essaye pas de te la faire lever ?

Elle fait un vague geste dans sa direction sans regarder, et Stiles est proche de l’indignation quand elle continue, insouciante :

               - Notre Chef-Presque-Sans-Peur m’envoie. Il semblait sérieusement inquiet à propos de ton petit cul décharné et voulait que je vérifie.

Ce qui envoie ses autres sentiments en arrière-plan, parce que a) les incessants surnoms que les Bêtas ont pour Derek sont trop adorables, dans le sens où ça arrache une grimace/sourire à l’Alpha quand il les entend utiliser les mots « boss » ou « chef », b) Derek s’inquiète pour lui. Derek tient réellement, vraiment assez à Stiles pour s’inquiéter pour lui, et c) si Derek est inquiet, merde, ça veut dire qu’il devrait s’inquiéter aussi.

Son cœur reste quand même bloqué au point b), dérapant un peu en une danse victorieuse qui ressemble un peu trop à un « va te faire foutre » en direction du Rêveur… Le Rêveur qui est lui.

Ouais, donc Stiles peut avoir un petit problème de jalousie irrationnelle. Il se pourrait que l’humain soit _un poil_ plus amer que ce qu’il montre. Il n’arrive pas à s’en soucier parce qu’à cet instant, Derek s’inquiète pur _lui_.

 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, souhaitant que la sécheresse passe pour de l’inquiétude et pas pour de la joie pure.

               - Derek était inquiet ?

               - Ouais, il était bizarrement tendu, un genre de nervosité. Il a dit un truc à propos de la meute de Satomi et m’a envoyé te surveiller.

Être nu est soudainement un plus gros problème qu’avant.

               - Alors la meute de Satomi me menace ?

Parce que c’est très loin d’être en haut de la liste des trucs cool. Bien moins cool que ce qu’ils semblaient être. Honnêtement, s’en prendre au faible humain ressemble plus à un truc que Peter pourrait faire, plus que Satomi.

               - Je ne pense pas ? Ça ressemblait plus à un sens-Alpha qui le titillait ou un truc du genre. Il voulait juste que je vérifie, au cas où.

Elle lève la main pour examiner ses ongles humides à la lumière du jour.

               - Et puis, c’est pas comme si j’avais mieux à faire de ma journée.

Stiles voudrait sympathiser, il le voudrait vraiment. Mais il est trop occupé à hésiter entre rouler des yeux et vouloir planter une multitude de baisers légers partout sur Derek pour jouer le rôle de l’Alpha surprotecteur de manière si prévisible.

Pour _lui,_ en plus.

Il se peut qu’il se laisse aller à _effleurer les lèvres de Derek d’un baiser excité –_

_–Qui est récompensé par un rapide et impatient « Attends »_

Il abandonne et roule des yeux.

Erica soupire et Stiles se retrouve à sourire.

               - Hey, s’il y a une menace, tu sais ce qui serait plus sûr que mon ennui ?

Peut-être qu’il va pouvoir avoir son petit-déjeuner du dimanche avec Derek après tout.

OoOoO

Le problème avec une fausse crise, c’est que la meute réagit comme s’il y en avait une vraie. Derek devrait probablement être fier s’il n’était pas trop occupé à être sous le choc, nerveux et se sentir incroyablement coupable.

A dis heures, Erica a fait passer le mot à toute la meute pour qu’ils soient tous en alerte et dans l’heure, Derek a son loft plein d’adolescents tendus et armés, attendant une attaque qui n’arrivera jamais.

C’est égoïste –faire que sa meute soit suspicieuse à l’encontre de celle de Satomi, alimentant des tensions pour son propre bénéfice. Il est aussi mauvais que Peter. Il devrait tout avouer. _Manifestement_ , il devrait tout avouer. C’est la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais à la seconde où Stiles entre dans le loft, croisant le regard de Derek et lui faisant un petit sourire sincère, il sent la confession disparaître. Il ne peut pas admettre son mensonge sans dire pourquoi il a menti, pourquoi il est inquiet pour Stiles. Et juste penser à avoir cette conversation…

               - Hey, Grands Méchants Loups, vous êtes prêts pour un bon vieux duel de midi ?

Stiles ne semble pas pire que d’habitude, n’est certainement pas plus circonspect à propos de Derek. Le loup le regarde, essayant de découvrir les subtiles craquelures dans son attitude. Mais, il semble plus vif que d’habitude, décochant des petits sourires à qui le regarde. Derek n’arrive pas à trouver de sens à tout ça. N’a-t-il pas réalisé ce qui est arrivé ?

…Est-il d’accord avec ça ?

Non. Non, Derek ne peut pas se donner cette porte de sortie si facile. Il ne la mérite pas.

               - Nous n’allons avoir aucune sorte de duel, dit-il, ses yeux regardant ailleurs, alors que Stiles le fixe en souriant.

               - Ok, on est encore dans la phase « encerclons les chariots » alors. C’est cool aussi.

Erica disparaît dans un coin avec Boyd, Isaac se relaxe contre le comptoir aux côtés de Scott et Allison. Même Jackson est là, Lydia à ses côtés (ou en réalité, lui aux siens) Stiles volette quelque part au milieu de tous, se rapprochant de Derek. Son odeur est partout dans la pièce et Derek expire son souffle suivant un peu trop fortement, irrationnellement en colère que l’air lui ramène cette odeur. Il recule d’un pas.

               - Vous n’avez pas besoin d’être tous là.

Le sourire de Stiles s’effondre un peu, mais c’est Scott qui répond :

               - Tu l’as déjà dit au moins quatorze fois et nous n’allons nulle part. La meute reste ensemble pendant une crise. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble.

… Scott qui les appelle la meute. Peu importe combien de temps il passe avec les Bêtas de Derek dernièrement, à s’entraîner avec eux, se détendre avec eux, à faire face à plus d’une menace avec eux, il n’a jamais admis se sentant comme faisant partie de la meute avant. À un autre moment, ça aurait fait tituber Derek. Maintenant, c’est juste un poids écrasant.

 _Meute_. Scott ne dirait jamais ça s’il savait ce que Derek a fait. Qu’il a fait de son meilleur ami un Objet, Fantasmant sur lui sans vraiment le vouloir. L’utilisant comme un substitut au rabais pour la personne qu’il veut vraiment et qu’il ne peut pas avoir.

Ça n’a pas été un effleurement, ça n’a pas été un Flash qu’on peut évacuer d’un haussement d’épaules et pardonner. Il s’est laissé aller, s’est perdu dedans et les a amenés à l’orgasme avant de relâcher Stiles. Tout ça parce qu’il se sentait frustré, seul.

Et… Dieu, ça a été _bon_. L’a laissé sans force. Le goût de Stiles, la peau de Stiles, la façon dont leur corps s'est parfaitement emboîté, d’une façon que seul le Rêveur a approché. Putain, la sensation de Stiles contre lui… ça pourrait même avoir été _meilleur_ que… Non. Non, il ne pense pas à ça. Il ne peut pas se laisser lui-même penser à ça.

Ce n’est juste pour personne.

               - Il n’y a pas de menace, dit-il d’une voix coupante, mordante. Rien… je ne sais pas si quelque chose va même arriver.

Maintenant, en plus de tout le reste, il est agité. Perdant le contrôle du groupe, sentant les yeux de la meute sur lui.

               - Vérifier Stiles, c’était juste une précaution, il n’y a aucune raison d’être…

               - Hey, le coupe Stiles, doux et raisonnable –et Derek doit le regarder à nouveau, se demandant pourquoi il n’y a plus rien entre eux.- S’il n’arrive rien, il n’arrive rien. On va juste passer la journée ensemble à regarder des mauvais films et resserrer les liens, d’accord ? C’est pas un problème.

En arrière-plan, Jackson proteste en grommelant que passer plus de temps avec ce groupe de perdants _est_ un problème, mais Stiles regarde l’Alpha d’un air si doux et plein d’espoir que le cœur de Derek se serre. Peut-être que la meilleure chose pour Stiles est de passer la journée avec la meute. Pour se détendre, se sentir en sécurité. Derek lui doit au moins ce réconfort.

               - Très bien, grince-t-il et Stiles sourit.

Il y a un étrange frisson qui traverse sa peau –Les bras du Rêveur, là rapidement et parti avant que Derek puisse se détendre ou les repousser. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire à propos du Rêveur, mais n’arrive pas à s’obliger à y penser.

Aussi irrationnel que ça puisse sembler, il a eu l’impression de tromper le Rêveur ce matin. Même s’il ne sait rien sur lui, s’il sort avec quelqu’un, s’il est _marié_ , s’il comprend seulement la sorte de relation que Derek et lui partagent… Derek comprend. Depuis un moment. Peut-être même depuis cette fois-là, après la dispute avec Peter. La première fois qu’il a montré son vrai lui, la première fois qu’il a été réconforté et calmé avant de dormir entre ces bras intangibles.

Rien ne peut espérer se rapprocher de ça, peu importe à quel point Stiles sent bon ou la façon dont leur corps s’emboîte parfaitement (si ça a vraiment été leur corps, il n’arrive toujours pas à se souvenir combien du Fantasme a été à propos de Stiles. À quel point il a agressé l’humain, à quel point il a trahi le Rêveur).

Derek est amoureux de quelqu’un qu’il n’a même jamais vu, quelqu’un qui est probablement dans un autre état ou bouclé quelque part ou…

…Ou qui ne veut pas de lui. Il n’arrive pas vraiment à croire ça, pas avec ces étreintes spontanées et ses longues nuits à caresser Derek jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Il n’y a pas tant d’excuse qu’il peut trouver au Rêveur parce qu’il ne vient pas à lui après tout ce temps.

Incapable ou réticent.

Et Derek est quand même amoureux de lui.

               - Hey, dit doucement Stiles, alors que –la décision prise- le reste de la meute commence à tourner son attention ailleurs. Tu vas bien ?

Son corps entier se tend… Et il ne peut pas faire face à ça maintenant. Avec Stiles s’inquiétant pour lui, essayant de le réconforter. Sa culpabilité étrangle sa voix alors qu’il grince :

               - Très bien. Restez ici, mangez ce que vous voulez, faites ce que vous voulez. Je vais patrouiller.

Et avant que Stiles puisse protester –parce qu’il est Stiles et s’il y a une chose de sûre à son propos, c’est qu’il discute chaque instruction, même si c’était ce qu’il voulait au départ- Derek attrape sa veste et sort du loft.

OoOoO

Au final, Stiles a son dimanche paresseux au loft –il arrive même à trouver les ingrédients pour faire des pancakes- mais tout ça sans Derek, qui est quasi absent tout le reste de la journée, après son flippage du matin.

A 2h, il revient juste assez longtemps pour vérifier que tout va bien, discuter sans bruit avec Erica, Boyd et Isaac avant de repartir. Pas une seule fois, il ne regarde Stiles mais pour être juste, on dirait qu’il n’essaye de regarder personne. Tous les loups semblent sur le qui-vive, en fait, et Scott admet à voix basse que Derek projette une vague constante de tension d’une façon qui est en partie l’odorat en partie un instinct de meute. C’est son corps qui hurle comme des ongles sur un tableau chaque fois qu’il est proche.

Et ce n’est pas que la meute qu’il évite. Une demi-heure après son premier départ, Stiles ferme les yeux et _laisse sa main glisser sur la nuque de Derek, pressant un doux baiser contre sa tempe d’une façon qui ne manque jamais de relaxer le loup._

 _Les lèvres de Stiles le touchent à peine, qu’une main se presse contre sa bouche, une main tremblante un peu, même dans le Fantasme_. Et c’est tout. Pas de tape pour repousser les choses à plus tard. Rien.

Il essaye de na pas être frustré, essaye encore après le second départ du loup _juste une légère caresse sur son épaule –_

_Et sent ses lèvres être quasiment meurtries par la force avec laquelle Derek le repousse._

Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée.

Il s’effondre contre le mur, avec un bruit sourd.

               - Comment diable ce truc de la meute qui me protège est supposé fonctionner, si toute la meute n’est pas là ?

La pièce devient silencieuse alors que le groupe se tourne vers lui. Boyd lui envoie un regard entendu et Stiles rougit légèrement, mais Jackson interrompt la tension de la pièce avec un grognement.

               - Ne te met pas la culotte en boule, Stilinski. On est assez pour te protéger.

Ce qui n’est ridiculement pas le point.

Derek est contrarié et repousse tout le monde.

Pas juste Stiles ou la meute, mais le Rêveur aussi.

Il doit sérieusement flipper à cause de Satomi… Sauf que s’il a du tangible pour flipper, il aurait prévenu la meute, pas vrai ? Les aurait préparés ?

Stiles veut retourner dans le Fantasme pour le réconforter avec des baisers et poser des questions contre sa peau jusqu’à découvrir ce qui ne va pas. Mais Derek lui a demandé d’arrêter et Stiles passera outre sa demande seulement s’il est sûr que ça peut aider Derek. Là maintenant, il n’a pas le début d’un indice sur ce que le loup veut.

Stiles est hyper-conscient de Boyd qui lui permet de voir le Bêta aller jusqu’à la porte. Stiles lui lance un long regard reconnaissance auquel le loup répond par un hochement de tête, puis il sort pour rejoindre Derek.

Au moins, il ne sera pas seul avec ce qui lui fait mal.

OoOoO

               - Je vais bien ici, tout seul, marmonne-t-il alors que Boyd se glisse à ses côtés au coin de la rue vide.

E jeune homme ne réagit pas, calque juste ses pas sur les siens. Derek ne fait même pas semblant de patrouiller les limites de son territoire et Boyd ne lui fait aucune remarque.

Ils parcourent silencieusement les rues pendant trois heures.

Peut-être que Derek ne mérite pas ce petit réconfort, mais il n’arrive pas à le repousser.

OoOoO

Au soir, le groupe semble satisfait que la menace fantôme de Derek ne semble pas être pour ce week-end. Il reçoit une demi-douzaine de textos l’informant que la meute quitte le loft –« Essaye de sauver un peu de ce week-end » l’informe celui d’Erica.- et finalement, il se sent assez en sécurité pour rentrer.

Il se rend compte de son erreur à la seconde où il ouvre la porte.

               - C’est à cause de Peter, c’est ça ?

Stiles est encore là, son cœur battant régulièrement, assis les jambes croisées au coin du canapé avec une demi-douzaine de boites de pizza éparpillées devant lui.

               - La dernière fois que tu as autant flippé, c’était à cause de Peter.

Bien sûr que Stiles est toujours là. Stiles est toujours là, s’invitant, se mettant à l’aise dans la vie des autres, qu’ils le veuillent ou pas.

Derek est tenté de partir à nouveau. Juste faire demi-tour.

               - Ce n’est pas à cause de Peter.

Stiles penche la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés.

               - Ok. Eh bien, ce n’est pas non plus à cause de Satomi, parce qu’il n’y a aucune trace de violence en ville, personne de la meute ne les a sentis à proximité et parce que s’ils venaient, même toi, tu aurais mis en place un meilleur plan que « Avoir la meute entassée ensemble pendant que je vais courir à mort ».

Stiles a toujours été intelligent. Trop intelligent. Derek ne sait pas comment s’échapper et tout ce que ça fait, c’est rendre le monde plus sombre.

               - Tu devrais y aller.

Stiles bouge doucement, se mettant sur ses pieds. Son odeur bouge avec lui, aiguisée, épicée et apaisante. Ça sent comme un baiser sur sa tempe, comme de longs doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

Ça sent comme une trahison envers le Rêveur. La façon dont ses doigts veulent sentir la peau de Stiles, sentir quelque chose après toutes ces semaines passées à avoir les bras vides.

Il ne peut pas se laisser aller à penser à Stiles de cette manière. Ne peut pas commencer à l’imaginer.

               - Hey, dit doucement Stiles, comme s’il essayait d’apaiser quelque chose de sauvage.

Il est juste… Il ne sait pas.

               - Derek, on n’a même pas besoin d’en parler, d’accord ? On peut juste manger de la pizza froide, regarder un peu la télé. Si tu as aimé _Firefly,_ tu vas probablement adorer…

               - J’ai Fantasmé sur toi.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés quand il dit ça, quand ça s’échappe de lui, alors qu’il a essayé de s’en empêcher toute la journée. Alors, il ne peut pas attraper l’expression sur le visage de Stiles, il peut juste entendre la soudaine accélération de ses battements de cœur, la façon dont son odeur devient nerveuse.

Et le long sifflement finissant par un presque silencieux : « …Putain »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Préparez vous pour le chapitre 10, ça va faire mal
> 
> Ceux et celles qui voulent frapper Derek, préparez les armes, vous allez en avoir besoin :D
> 
> A la semaine prochaine :coeur: :coeur: :coeur:


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le vol n°10 d’AbrutiAirLine est sur le point de décoller. Merci d’attacher vos ceintures, des turbulences dues à des montagnes russes émotionnelles sont à prévoir.

Lundi

Les nombres rougeoyants montrent 12h08.

Le plafond est blanc au-dessus de lui, les craquelures saignant dans l’ombre, rampant à travers les rayons de la lune. Il s’est souvent allongé comme ça, connaît les formes qu’ils font à travers le plafond à l’aube et au crépuscule et entre ces deux moments. Il y a une histoire complexe qui se tisse dans les ombres des branches créant des lézardes. S’il regarde juste au bon moment, on dirait que quelqu’un se tient à l’extérieur, attendant d’être invité à entrer.

La couette bleue qui couvre le lit est douce sous ses doigts agités. Il se tourne et se retourne, soupire, récite autant de chiffres après la virgule de PI qu’il peut, avant d’hésiter, fait une liste mentale de toutes les sortes d’Aconit Tue-loup et leurs effets, prépare mentalement la dissertation qu’il doit rendre dans quelques jours : une vue d’ensemble sur l’histoire de l’utilisation du Fantasme comme moyen de faire passer des informations en temps de guerre. Finstock devrait aimer… Ou pas. Peu importe.

A côté de lui, le réveil passe à 12h09.

Et Stiles ne pense pas à Derek.

 

Dimanche

               - J’ai Fantasmé sur toi.

Il lui faut un moment pour que les mots atteignent son cerveau –Un cerveau qui combat de toutes ses forces pour les rejeter.

Parce que… Derek sait. Derek _sait._

Et c’est juste…

               - _Putain._

Ce n’est pas comme ça que c’était supposé se passer. Derek comprenant tout seul, détestant Stiles à cause de ça. Parce qu’il est évident qu’il déteste Stiles maintenant. Il est trop horrifié, trop dégoûte pour être même dans la même pièce que lui. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il passé la journée à flipper comme il l’a fait, fuyant le loft, évitant les yeux de Stiles ?

Stiles a imaginé ce moment des douzaines de fois : Venant au loft et se confessant au loup ou bien Derek réalisant (aussi improbable que _ça_ paraisse) et venant à lui. Boyd laissant échapper quelque chose ou Stiles décidant que ça suffisait, attrapant Derek et l’embrassant jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus ignorer la connexion…

Mais peu importe comment ses rêves pleins d’espoirs commencent, ils se finissent toujours de la même façon : Derek est heureux, l’enlace et l’embrasse à lui couper le souffle.

Pas ressemblant à ce qu’il est maintenant : pâle, horrifié, les mots s’échappant de sa bouche comme s’il les vomissait.

               - J’ai Fantasmé sur toi, répète-t-il, lentement comme s’il n’est pas sûr que Stiles l’a entendu la première fois.

Ses yeux sont rivés au sol, la tête baissée comme s’il était apeuré. (Derek. Apeuré) ou honteux. Et Stiles réalise avec un étrange choc que le monde tourne toujours au dehors de son esprit et qu’il n’a toujours pas réagi. Il a besoin de, besoin de se reprendre, de s’excuser. Il a besoin de ne _pas_ se ruer, de ne pas envelopper Derek dans un câlin, peu importe ce que ces instincts lui hurlent, peu importe à quel point il _sait_ que Derek aime secrètement être tenu et câliné et apaisé.

Parce que ce sont des informations privilégiées et que Derek ne les aurait jamais partagées avec Stiles s’il avait su. Bordel, mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Il _doit_ s’excuser.

Au lieu de ça, se tenant immobile, il échappe un « Ouais » étranglé.

C’est pathétique, cette dérobade. Pourquoi sa satanée bouche ne _fonctionne_ -t-elle pas quand il en a besoin ? Il a besoin d’expliquer, seigneur, il a besoin de raconter à Derek ce que ça voulait dire pour lui, toutes les pensées qui ont explosé dans sa tête et tous les sentiments qui compriment sa poitrine. Il arrive à ouvrir la bouche –la confession prête à sortir, attendez une seconde- mais Derek relève brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés, son visage pâlissant encore plus alors qu’il grince :

               - Tu _savais_?

Et c’est définitivement supposé être le texte de l’humain.

               - Eh bien… Ouais.

Est-ce que Derek a pensé qu’il était tous les deux dans le noir ? Que Stiles a commencé tous ces Fantasmes sans même savoir sur qui il les dirigeait ?

Si c’est possible, Derek devient encore plus pâle. Il bredouille, mal à l’aise, visiblement complètement hors de son élément. (Et pourquoi est-ce tellement touchant ? Ça ne devrait sérieusement pas l’être. Stiles a carrément des problèmes émotionnels qui ont grand besoin d’être examinés par un thérapeute) Mais il n’a pas l’air d’être sur le point d’éviscérer Stiles et d’avoir ses entrailles pour le dîner ou un truc du genre. C’est encourageant et Stiles essaye de se concentrer sur le fait d’être reconnaissant pour ça, parce que l’autre option est de penser à la façon dont Derek a l’air sur le point d’être malade et le plus jeune est quasi-sûr qu’il va commencer à pleurer s’il pense un peu trop à ça.

Il ne va pas commencer à pleurer. Il a encore au moins ça de dignité.

Les yeux de Derek se ferment et Stiles doit combattre le besoin de l’embrasser –ses lèvres, sa tempe- de passer des doigts apaisants dans ses cheveux. C’est presque irrésistible à ce point-là, un instinct qu’il sait à peine restreindre. Il voit que Derek va mal et il veut créer un Fantasme pour le faire se sentir mieux.

Mais ce n’est pas le bon moment. Derek a projeté des vagues de « Pas Bon » toute la journée. Stiles n’a juste pas su pourquoi jusqu’à présent.

               - Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il et il l’est (Mais _dieu_ , non, il ne l’est pas) Derek, je… Putain, j’aurais dû dire quelque chose plus tôt, j’aurais dû arrêter –

Derek fait un rapide mouvement avorté –Comme s’il voulait se rapprocher de Stiles et s’était restreint.

               - Stiles, ce n’est pas de _ta_ faute.

Il a l’air démoli, horrifié. Coupable.

Et peut-être que Stiles commence à percuter, alors qu’un petit frisson sauvage prend naissance au plus profond de sa poitrine, alors que Derek continue, les poings serrés :

               - _J_ ’aurais dû arrêter. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je faisais jusqu’à ce que ce soit terminé, mais ce n’est pas une excuse. J’ai juste… Tu as tellement été là dernièrement et ton odeur était partout dans le loft. Quand j’ai été blessé, tu étais là et je pense qu’une part de moi s’est accrochée à ça. Donc, j’ai –

               - Tu as Fantasmé sur moi, le coupe Stiles un peu craintif.

Et pour la première fois, il _entend_ vraiment. Pas les mots qu’il avait peur que Derek dise, pas ce qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’il lui dise.

               - Tu as Fantasmé sur _moi._

Derek le regarde probablement de la même manière qu’a eu Stiles de regarder le loup, comme s’il n’est pas sûr que l’humain lui ait accordé assez d’attention, ou comme s’il pense qu’il peut être un complet idiot. Mais tout va bien, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux des idiots et que Derek a _Fantasmé sur lui_.

Derek n’a rien deviné. Derek ne sait pas qui est le Rêveur et il a quand même décidé qu’il voulait Stiles. Ce matin était pour lui. Derek l’imaginé _lui_. Et ça a été le meilleur Fantasme qu’ils ont jamais eu.

Mange ça, Rêveur !

 

Lundi

À quatre heures du matin, il abandonne complètement l’idée de dormir, s’enterrant plutôt sous les articles de Wikipédia. Ça arrive à le distraire assez longtemps pour que les lumières de l’aube passent à travers sa fenêtre, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez tard pour être distrait par les cours.

Et ensuite, il se concentre sur ses devoirs, sur des recherches, sur le temps passé avec Scott jusqu’à ce que celui-ci commence à lui glisser des regards en coin… Et rien de tout ça n’est assez.

Par chance, quand son esprit vagabonde, il a des choses plus importantes sur lesquels se fixer que les Fantasmes. Le souvenir de cette dernière conversation –les yeux de Derek, la voix de Derek- est suffisante pour tuer toute envie.

 

Dimanche

Il réalise que maintenant, il sourit, ressemblant probablement à un cinglé. Il se sent presque désolé pour Derek qui ne sait absolument pas pourquoi l’humeur de Stiles a changé de façon aussi drastique, pourquoi il se mord la lèvre et combat l’envie d’éclater d’un rire joyeux… Parce qu’il a été jaloux de lui-même et maintenant, il n’a plus à l’être. Maintenant, Derek le veut, le veut vraiment. Et il peut tout raconter au loup et ils peuvent le faire en vrai et être _heureux_. Et, Dieu, il a besoin d’embrasser Derek maintenant, pour de vrai, avoir sa bouche sur lui, comme ça Derek peut finalement comprendre et tout sera bien, incroyable, réel…

Il est contre Derek avant même de pouvoir y penser, s’alignant pour poser sa bouche sur lui…

Mais Derek bronche à la dernière seconde, agrippant le bras de l’humain et faisant pression contre son torse, ne le repoussant pas, mais ne le laissant pas s’approcher non plus.

               - _Non._

Non ? Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi pas plutôt « Même pas en rêve ils devraient s’arrêter maintenant » ?

Parce qu’ils peuvent _s’embrasser_ d’accord ? Ils devraient s’embrasser et ils ne devraient jamais s’arrêter, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’ils fassent d’autres choses plus intéressantes avec leur bouche et peut-être que Stiles semble un brin plaintif quand il lève une main pour attraper le poignet de Derek, son pouce traçant le bord de sa paume, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Ça ressemble au Fantasme le plus vivace qu’il ait eu, comme si tout pouvait se briser à tout instant et Derek reste juste là, le retenant, lui disant non ?

               - Mais tu me veux.

Il a besoin de ça. Après des semaines à avoir pensé qu’il n’était pas assez bien, il a juste besoin que Derek soit heureux avec lui, pas grimaçant et évitant ses yeux et se démêlant de la prise de Stiles comme si ça lui faisait mal de le toucher.

               - Je suis désolé, dit à nouveau le loup.

Et ça a l’air sincère et ça rend les choses pires. Derek n’est pas sincère, pas avec Stiles. Ils font des sarcasmes et ils se cherchent, mais c’est ce genre de rapports confortables qui définit leur entière relation. Il insulte Derek, Derek l’insulte. C’est comme ça qu’il sait qu’ils vont bien.

Mais maintenant, Derek le traite comme s’il allait se briser et il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça. Comment le rassurer, comment arranger la situation.

Alors il laisse Derek le déplacer, le laisse s’écarter de lui et répète d’un ton morne :

               - Tu es désolé.

               - Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Stiles, je ne…

Derek balbutie encore, les épaules tendues et dieu, que Stiles voudrait pouvoir le secouer. Il fait encore ce truc absurde du chemin de la culpabilité, comme s’il n’avait déjà pas assez de poids sur ses épaules. Pourquoi ressent-il le besoin constant d’en rajouter ?

               - C’est bon, essaye Stiles, faible et à contre-pied.

Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi mal préparé pour une conversation de toute sa vie, mais il en a besoin. Derek doit arrêter de se sentir coupable. C’est un moment « tout ou rien » et putain, c’est terrifiant.

               - Je suis… Derek, je suis d’accord avec ça. Je veux dire, si quelqu’un peut être d’accord avec ça, c’est moi. Je suis…

               - Tu ne devrais pas l’être, coupe Derek. Je ne le suis pas.

Ce qui bloque à nouveau Stiles, le laissant les tripes nouées.

Il ne s’est jamais autorisé à se sentir mal à cause de ça, pas de la façon dont il aurait probablement dû. Derek a été trop dans le truc, donnant autant qu’il prenait. Mais il n’y a aucun moyen de dénier que le loup pense que c’est mal. Alors, qu’est-ce que Derek pense de lui ? Du Rêveur ? Il le veut, ouais, mais est-ce qu’il l’aime bien ? LE respecte ?

Est-ce que Stiles peut arrêter de penser à lui-même à la troisième personne avant de perdre complètement sa prise sur la réalité ?

               - Je… Je ne…, commence-t-il et bégaye, peu sûr de la meilleure façon de s’exprimer et sentant sa poitrine, sa gorge commencer à se resserrer. Allez Derek, si quelqu’un te voulait comme ça… Si quelqu’un Fantasmait sur toi, tu serais d’accord avec ça ?

Parce que c’est tout ce qu’il retient maintenant : que Derek _semblait_ d’accord avec ça. Il a besoin que Derek ait été d’accord avec ça.

Les lèvres de Derek forment une ligne étroite. Il fixe le mur le plus éloigné, comme si son regard pouvait percer un trou et qu’il pouvait s’y engouffrer. Échapper à cette conversation.

               - … ça dépend de la personne.

Il n’y a pas de flirt, ce n’est définitivement pas une invitation. Stiles se passe nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et il ne peut empêcher le masochiste qui le pousse à demander :

               - Et si c’était moi ?

Le regard de Derek passe sur lui avant de se détourner à nouveau.

               - Tu ne me veux pas, Stiles. Tu veux juste quelqu’un qui te veut.

Ça frappe assez fort l’humain pour qu’il flanche. Ses poings se serrent au point d’avoir les jointures blanches et il n’est même pas sûr de contre qui il est en colère. Derek, avec son inconscience stupide et ses doux yeux sincères ou lui-même pour merder aussi méchamment ce moment.

               - Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je ressens.

               - Je sais exactement ce que ressent un adolescent qui pense être voulu. Comment ça peut devenir la chose la plus importante du monde et comment ça peut t’empêcher de voir la réalité –

               - Alors, explique ce Fantasme Derek !

Sa voix est voilée, ses yeux floues de larmes, ses poings tremblants à ses côtés… Et il s’est promis qu’il ne pleurerait pas, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Ça part en couilles, pire que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer, parce que même dans ses pires peurs d’être rejeté, au moins il ne s’effondrait pas comme un gosse devant Derek. Au moins, il ne _suppliait_ pas.

               - Explique-moi comment ça a pu être aussi bon, comment on peut aussi bien s’adapter, si tu ne veux pas de moi ? Comment tu as pu même te tendre vers moi. C’était… Tu ne peux pas truquer ça, ok, alors –

               - Parfois, un Fantasme n’est rien d’autre qu’un fantasme, Stiles, déclare Derek d’une voix sèche, monotone, ne souffrant aucun argument. Tu comprendras quand tu auras plus d’expérience.

C’est une claque en plein visage, un rappel que quand Derek le regarde, il ne voit qu’un gamin sans expérience. Stiles pense qu’il connaît Derek mieux que personne, alors que le loup… Continue de ne pas le voir.

Il n’est même pas surpris de se retrouver à rire, amer et dur.

               - Bien sûr. Bien. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais de moi, hein ? Tu veux probablement quelqu’un de plus silencieux, que tu peux utiliser pour une baise rapide et dont tu peux te débarrasser quand tu n’en as pas besoin.

Stiles contre le Rêveur et le Rêveur l’emporte. Bien sûr qu’il le fait. Il a toujours su que ça se passerait comme ça. Tout ce que Derek pourrait vouloir de Stiles, sans aucun merdier dont s’embarrasser.

Derek laisse échapper un soupir frustré, la mâchoire crispée.

               - Stiles…

Ce n’est rien d’autre qu’une mesquinerie éhontée qui pousse Stiles a _agrippé le cou de Derek et a l’embrassé durement, lui coupant la parole et léchant à l’intérieur, vite et fort._ La respiration de Derek se coupe alors _que le torse de Stiles se colle au sien_ ses yeux devenant distants, sa tête bougeant un peu, alors qu’il casse les lèvres qui ne sont pas là. _Et Stiles disparaît_ laissant le loup un peu hébété et énormément blessé quand il claque :

               - Va te faire foutre Derek. Je ne suis pas un gosse. Et je ne suis pas celui qui ne peut pas décider de ce qu’il veut.

 

Mercredi

Le loft semble étrangement vide.

C’est stupide de ressentir ça alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours. De se sentir comme ça tout court, honnêtement. Ses Bêtas sont toujours aussi souvent là, Peter est dans le coin plus souvent que Derek ne le voudrait et ce n’est pas comme s’il avait besoin de plus avant.

… Sauf qu’à un moment, Stiles a commencé à s’infiltrer dans la vie de Derek –emplissant les espaces vides avec sa présence, son énergie et ses bruits. Derek ne s’est pas aperçu que ça arrivait, trop occupé avec d’autres distractions pour réaliser à quel point la compagnie de l’humain lui manque dans les moments où le monde est trop silencieux et ses pensées trop bruyantes.

Il peut toujours sentir le baiser féroce de Stiles sur sa bouche. La façon dont son corps s’est mis à brûler à ce contact fantôme, avec l’urgence de simplement oublier toutes ses convictions, de plaquer Stiles contre la première surface dure venue et de l’embrasser pour de vrai.

Mais il ne peut pas. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Stiles, pour le Rêveur, pour personne.

_« Je ne suis pas celui qui ne peut pas décider de ce qu’il veut. »_

C’est comme ça que tout a commencé, non ? Parce que Derek a pensé au Rêveur et a voulu Stiles à la place.

… Voulait une odeur, un visuel. Ne voulait pas Stiles.

Dieu, de qui se moque-t-il ?

Mais il tient au Rêveur, aussi intangible soit-il. Et il croit fermement que Stiles veut seulement être voulu, veut une seconde chance d’expérimenter les sensations du Fantasme. Il n’a jamais eu ça avant, c’est normal qu’il s’accroche au premier vrai Fantasme qu’il expérimente, qu’il essaye de construire quelque chose de plus considérable que ça ne l’était.

Ça n’a rien à voir avec Derek. Stiles n’a jamais pensé à Derek comme ça avant dimanche matin, après tout.

Il essaye de se distraire avec la télévision, faisant nerveusement défiler les options de Netflix, jusqu’à avoir envie de lancer la télécommande dans l’écran. Il va courir à la place.

OoOoO

Tard dans la nuit de mercredi, Stiles sent _le premier touché hésitant. Des doigts effleurent son bras, une respiration fantôme contre sa joue._

Derek cherche le Rêveur. Stiles ne sait pas s’il doit être content ou se sentir insulté que ça ait pris trois jours au loup pour qu’il revienne.

Il est allongé immobile trop longtemps, _laissant la bouche traîner le long de sa gorge. Petites léchouilles et dents traînantes, des mains chaudes enracinées à ses côtés, des pouces traçant ses côtes nues et –_

_–Il repousse Derek, poussant sa main contre ses lèvres._

Les caresses fantômes s’évanouissent.

Son oreiller est humide quand il s’endort enfin.

OoOoO

Derek ne peut pas blâmer le Rêveur parce qu’il le repousse. Combien de fois a-t-il essayé de rejoindre Derek depuis dimanche, pour être repoussé ? Et ensuite, il a été distrait, passant ces trois jours, confus et misérable avant de trouver le courage de chercher à l’atteindre. Il y a une limite à ce que la plus patiente des personnes peut supporter avant de chercher un Objet plus facile.

Et Derek ne peut pas oublier que, peu importe qui il est, le Rêveur n’a fait aucun effort pour le trouver. Pour le rejoindre dans le monde réel, pour transformer ce qu’ils ont en quelque chose de plus que des rendez-vous illicites dans leur esprit. Qui dit qu’il veut plus, de toute façon ?

Quelquefois, un Fantasme est juste un fantasme, après tout.

Peut-être qu’il est temps qu’il écoute son propre conseil.

OoOoO

               - Je dis juste que tu as été étrangement silencieux cette semaine mec.

Scott est assis sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles, appuyé contre le dossier, les mains croisées alors que Stiles fixe les craquelures du plafond. Il ne s’est même pas embêté à bouger depuis que Scott est entré. Avec le recul, ça en dit un peu, mais il n’arrive pas à s’en soucier.

Il laisse échapper un long soupir.

               - Tu sais, après qu’Allison et toi avez rompu, vous disiez que les Fantasmes vous remettaient toujours ensemble ?

Il sent plus qu’il ne voit Scott bouger, des vagues d’inquiétudes s’échappant du loup alors qu’il explique :

               - Ouais. Elle disait qu’elle voulait garder ses distances, mais je savais qu’elle continuait de penser à moi tout le temps qu’elle était en France. Je n’aurais probablement pas eu le courage de lui parler sinon. Et ils l’ont aidée à se rappeler que j’étais toujours la même personne, loup-garou ou pas.

Stiles hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Il se demande si ce serait pousser le bouchon trop loin de demander des pots de glace et un marathon films pour la rupture d’une relation qui n’a jamais réellement existé. Il se demande s’il pourra à nouveau regarder du Marvel sans penser à la réaction de Derek devant les films.

… Oh Dieu, Derek a tué _Firefly_ pour lui, pas vrai ?

               - Ouais, ben sans vouloir offenser toute ton épique histoire d’amour, les Fantasmes craignent.

Il y a une autre courte pause, puis, Scott bouge, se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

               - Ah, donc tout ça, c’est à propos de tout ce truc d’admirateur secret qui Fantasme sur toi. Tu as découvert qui c’est ?

Scott n’en sait pas plus que les autres –Que Stiles a dû sortir de certaines classes pour cause de Fantasmes. Il n’a pas poussé Stiles pour en savoir plus et Stiles n’a jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour la nature distraite de son ami. Maintenant, il se demande si, peut-être, Scott n’attendait pas simplement qu’il en parle en premier.

Il hausse les épaules, les yeux toujours fermés. C’est plus sûr ici, derrière ses paupières sombres. Les fissures de la peinture du plafond commencent un peu trop à ressembler à une métaphore pour sa vie.

               - Ce n’est plus un problème, maintenant, répond-il d’un ton morne. C’est fini.

Une lente expiration.

               - Et c’est une bonne chose ? Ou…

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules et Scott se tait.

Il y a un frisson sur sa peau –De l’autre côté de la ville, Derek pense au Rêveur pendant une seconde avant de couper court. C’est arrivé toute la journée, depuis la tentative de la nuit dernière. Il sait que Derek ne le fait pas exprès qu’il n’essaye pas d’atteindre Stiles. –C’est juste des touches rapides, terminées trop vite pour être intentionnelles- mais ça rend lentement Stiles cinglé, alimentant sa misère avec le rappel que Derek ne veut pas de lui.

Il se force à ouvrir les yeux.

               - Si Allison avait Fantasmé sur toi et que tu n’avais pas su que c’était elle, tu lui en aurais voulu ?

Il tourne lentement la tête, découvrant son meilleur ami qui le fixe incrédule.

               - SI c’était Allison, comment j’aurais pu ne pas savoir que c’était elle ?

Exactement la question de Stiles. Il soupire, son regard dérivant.

               - Ok, alors disons que c’était… Isaac. Disons qu’Isaac a Fantasmé sur toi.

Sauf que ce n’est pas non plus la bonne comparaison, pas vrai ?

               - Je veux dire… Non, oublie ça. Disons que quelqu’un a Fantasmé sur toi et que tu aimais et que c’était quelqu’un que tu connaissais, mais que tu ne savais pas que c’était cette personne. Et je sais que ce n’est pas bien de Fantasmer sur quelqu’un sans sa permission, mais… Serais-tu en colère contre cette personne ?

Scott continue de le fixer, comme s’il essayait de résoudre un puzzle de 5000 pièces, sans le modèle. Et Stiles vient de lui donner des pièces super importantes et peut-être que c’était une très mauvaise idée, mais Stiles devient lentement cinglé là et s’il ne peut pas se confier à Scott, alors à qui le peut-il ?

Après quelques battements de cœur, Scott s’assoit lentement.

               - _Mec_ , est ce qu’Isaac a Fantasmé sur toi ?

               - Quoi ? _Non !_ Et puis-je ajouter Eurk ?

Ok peut-être pas eurk, mais… Ouais, définitivement eurk.

               - Isaac et moi ne sommes pas sur le radar de l’autre de cette façon. Crois-moi.

               - Alors…

Les sourcils de Scott se froncent sous la concentration. Ses lèvres se tordent.

               - …Oh wow, est-ce que c’était _Jackson_? C’est pour ça qu’il a été un super connard à propos de ça ? Parce que si c’est ça –

Stiles grimace, lui tirant la langue.

               - Oh Dieu, wow. _Non_ , s’il te plaît, non et je retire officiellement mon eurk sur Isaac. Cette conversation prend des chemins où je ne veux plus jamais aller et j’ai un peu peur de ton cerveau maintenant, mon pote, alors on va juste –

               - Hey !

Scott lui attrape le bras et Stiles s’interrompt, jetant un coup d’œil pour découvrir son meilleur ami le regardant d’un air sérieux, doux et sincère.

               - Écoute, juste… Sérieusement, ok ? L’amour ne prend jamais la même route pour personne. Et tout ce truc à propos des Fantasmes, c’est une zone grise, c’est pour ça que c’est si dur de faire des lois dessus. Certaines personnes pourraient penser qu’Allison et moi utilisant les Fantasmes pour savoir où nous en étions après avoir rompu peut être flippant, on pensait que c’était romantique, sourit-il un peu embarrassé et très heureux et Stiles n’a jamais été aussi jaloux de lui. C’est juste, ne te laisse pas écraser par ce qui est juste ou pas, d’accord ? Ce qui importe, c’est avec quoi le Rêveur et toi êtes à l’aise. Je veux dire, qui va faire attention à la façon dont les choses ont commencé entre vous, si vous vous êtes trouvés et que vous vous rendez heureux ?

Ce qui serait un merveilleux conseil, si Derek voulait seulement de lui.

OoOoO

               - Ok, tu atteins de nouveaux sommets sur l’échelle de ne pas avoir de vie, là tout de suite, Derek. Je pourrais ne rien dire, mais étant mon Alpha et tout, je suis quasi-sûre que ça m’affectera méchamment si tu dérailles complètement.

Derek ne s’embête même pas à arrêter de faire des pompes –sur une main et les chevilles croisées pour corser les choses- comme Erica entre dans la pièce et s’arrête pour le fixer. Il n’y a aucune raison de s’arrêter. Il peut dire sans regarder qu’Erica a une main sur la hanche, fait la moue et arque un sourcil sceptique. Elle a totalement une expression qui le juge et pour être honnête, elle n’a pas besoin d’autre.

Et ensuite…

               - Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Un grognement silencieux.

               - Les cours sont finis depuis deux heures, Boss. Et tu m’as réveillé une heure trop tôt ce matin avec tes stupides bruits de musculation. Et j’ai la nette impression que tu ne t’es pas arrêté depuis.

Il se met à genoux pour zieuter derrière la jeune fille et découvre que le soleil est bas dans le ciel.il pense qu’il a dû s’arrêter à un moment pour boire –il y a un verre vide sur la table.

… Alors peut-être qu’aller de l’avant n’est pas aussi simple que ce que Derek espérait.

Erica s’assoit sur le canapé devant lui, les jambes croisées sous elle et la tête penchée sur le côté. Derrière son sang-froid Derek peut voir sa sincère inquiétude et ça l’agace de savoir qu’il en est la cause.

               - Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de l’heure qu’il est ?

Honnêtement, il ne s’est pas embêté à le vérifier. Ça n’avait pas l’air important. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il n’est pas arrivé à dormir de la nuit, que chaque fois que son esprit commence à vagabonder –vers le Rêveur, vers Stiles, vers le merdier compliqué qu’il n’avait pas réalisé avoir besoin, jusqu’à ce qu’il le perde-, il l’en a empêché et a poussé son corps plus durement.

Il n’a pas encore atteint ses limites.

Après le feu, il a utilisé la musculation jusqu’à l’épuisement, travaillant dur pendant des heures, jusqu’à ce que Laura l’oblige à arrêter, manger et se reposer. Et si elle n’était pas dans le coin, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’effondre, trop épuisé pour cauchemarder.

… Ou peut-être que son esprit en état de semi-conscience, esseulé et tordu, essayait de rejoindre Kate, la femme dont il était si sûr d’être amoureux. Il se sent toujours malade quand il y pense, ces Fantasmes sans honte qu’il avait sur elle alors qu’elle complotait la mort de sa famille. La façon dont il pensait toujours à elle, de temps en temps, même après, lui manquant… Ou celle qu’il pensait qu’elle était.

On peut s’attendre à des Flashs après une rupture, c’est connu. L’esprit essaye d’atteindre l’autre par habitude… mais la plupart des relations se ne termine pas en bain de sang.

L’épuisement avait été le seul moyen d’arrêter les bruits dans sa tête, de faire en sorte que ses pensées traîtresses ne le trahissent pas.

En tant qu’Alpha, avec plus de force et d’endurance qu’il en avait en tant que Bêta, il n’est toujours pas arrivé à atteindre son point de rupture. Mais à en juger par l’expression sur le visage d’Erica –et la façon dont la pièce commence à devenir floue derrière elle –il ne doit pas en être loin.

               - Hey, dit-elle doucement, comme il ne l’a jamais entendu, l’inquiétude claire sur son visage et pas juste cachée sous des couches d’indifférence cool. Tu n’as pas besoin de travailler si dur. Je sais que ton territoire est menacé, mais on gère. On a géré. Ce qu’on ne peut pas gérer, c’est notre Alpha se musclant à mort pour prouver à quel point il est coriace.

               - Erica.

Pour la première fois, Derek s’aperçoit que Boyd se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte, un sac à dos accroché à l’épaule, les sourcils froncés.

               - Laisse le tranquille.

D’habitude, un mot de Boyd suffit pour qu’Erica lâche l’os qu’elle ronge, mais cette fois, ça semble l’énerver encore plus. Elle se remet sur ses pieds alors que Derek se met debout, s’effondrant presque au vertige causé par le mouvement trop brusque.

Ouais, il a définitivement poussé ses limites. Au moins, il n’aura pas à s’inquiéter de glisser dans un Fantasme avant de s’évanouir. Il n’est pas sûr de qui son esprit voudrait atteindre et il n’y a pas d’option sûre.

En même temps, l’inquiétude dans les yeux d’Erica devient de l’indignation, de la frustration et Derek n’a pas fait suffisamment attention les jours précédents pour le sentir venir.

               - _Non_. Ecoute, peu importe pourquoi tu te morfonds, arrange-le. Tu n’es pas un loup solitaire Derek. Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. Alors peu importe le merdier que Boyd connaît apparemment, mais pour lequel je ne suis pas assez bonne pour…

Elle fait une pause, repousse ses cheveux, lançant un grognement à son petit-ami.

               - Bref. Je m’en fiche. Débrouille ton merdier Derek, je le pense.

OoOoO

L’Alpha se force à avaler un peu de nourriture et s’effondre pour 6 heures complètes. Quand il se réveille, il est agité, nerveux et ça le démange d’aller courir.

_«Débrouille ton merdier, Derek »_

Il grogne, frottant son visage d’une main.

Peu importe ce qui se passe dans sa vie, peu importe la merde qu’il a créée, peu importe s’il peut ou non tout arranger, il doit bien au Rêveur de lui donner une chance de lui. Dieu sait qu’il l’a rejeté assez de fois.

Alors, une fois de plus, et ensuite il arrêtera de s’étendre sur le sujet. Il est temps d’avancer, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

_Il l’atteint, un pouce timide traçant une mâchoire aiguisée –_

_– Et il est giflé, dur, fort et avec colère._

Pas de mains sur ses lèvres, pas de « Attends ». Juste frappé, écarté.

Fini. Derek laisse échapper une respiration tremblante, se forçant à rouvrir les yeux.

C’est bien, se rappelle-t-il. Il a déjà traversé pire que ça.

Il s’assoit lentement, ignorant la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Il voulait une réponse et il l’a eue. Maintenant, il doit juste trouver quelque chose de différent sur lequel se concentrer, un moyen de garder son attention loin de –

_Le Rêveur s’écrase contre lui, le poussant une surface dure alors que leur bouches s’ouvre, dure, désespérée et blessante._

_Le Rêveur grogne dans le contact meurtrissant, prenant, prenant ce qu’il a à offrir, parce qu’il le voulait tellement, ça lui a manqué si –_

_Il y a des mains s’insinuant dans ses cheveux, tirant durement. Des mains frappant son torse, en colère et le poussant avant de le rapprocher. Des dents mordent ses lèvres alors qu’un genou se glisse le long de sa cuisse. Le Rêveur l’escalade presque avec le besoin d’être plus proche –_

_Et Derek l’entraîne, ses mains glissant plus haut sur son dos, enserrant sa nuque, croyant à peine que ça arrive, qu’il a ça à nouveau après des jours à se débattre sans –_

_… Leur poitrine est alignée et il sent la respiration hachée du Rêveur. Sent l’humidité contre sa bouche, contre sa joue alors qu’il frotte sa barbe le long de cette mâchoire lisse._

_Le Rêveur tressaille contre lui, le tirant plus proche, mais Derek se fige._

Le Rêveur pleure.

_Il y a une vibration de protestation, le Rêveur poussant impatiemment son épaule, des dents rivées à son cou, suçant durement, des baisers durs contre sa peau…_

_Et le Rêveur pleure._

_Derek n’a pas besoin de les voir, de sentir les larmes salées pour savoir –_

_Un instant plus tard, il tient le Rêveur avec précaution, serrant le corps svelte contre lui._

_Le Rêveur se déchaîne à nouveau, haletant durement contre sa clavicule, une rafale de coups de poings sans élan et sans force le frappe –_

_Et Derek le tient fermement, chuchotant contre son oreille, embrassant son cou, attendant tout ce temps la claque dure contre sa bouche pour l’écarter. Ça n’arrive jamais._

_Ils ne sont plus contre le mur (la porte ?), ils sont maintenant ensemble dans le nid d’un lit chaud et de draps doux. Le Rêveur s’accroche à lui frénétiquement. Des lèvres bougent sans force contre son épaule, murmurant des mots sans son qu’il ne peut espérer comprendre entre deux respirations hachées._

_Et Derek se contente de le tenir, ses mains caressants doucement la colonne vertébrale, son nez traînant le long de ce ou et souhaitant pourvoir respirer son odeur._ Mais tout ce qu’il peut sentir sont les échos de la meute flottant dans le loft. Ses Bêtas, Scott, Allison. Stiles.

Il arrête de flairer, soufflant avant que ses pensées ne puissent le trahir à nouveau. Il peut gérer de ne pas avoir d’odeur, d’image, de voix. Il prendre ce que le Rêveur est prêt à lui donner aussi longtemps qu’il le laisse rester.

OoOoO

Stiles se réveille le lendemain avec les traces sèches de ses larmes sur ses joues et le souvenir des bras de Derek autour de lui et il essaye de se convaincre que ça lui suffit. Qu’il est chanceux que Derek veuille une part de lui.

_Il cherche et Derek est instantanément là, avec lui, l’embrassant lentement et profondément et c’est si bon qu’il peut presque oublier qu’il a y des choses qu’il ne peut pas avoir._

C’est suffisant. Il peut donner à Derek ce dont il a besoin.

Comme l’a dit Scott, l’amour fonctionne différemment pour chacun. Alors peut-être que c’est juste comme ça que ça fonctionne entre Derek et lui. Aussi longtemps qu’il peut garder ses distances dans la réalité, garder les choses séparées dans sa tête, il ira bien.

OoOoO

Bien sûr, le vendredi soir, Scott arrive enfin à organiser une nuit de la meute et le truc entier est un enfer absolu. On peut compter sur Scott pour écouter son meilleur ami la seule fois où il ne devrait pas.

Ça se passe chez Derek et Stiles pourrait juste refuser d’y aller, mais maintenant Scott a assez de pièces du puzzle pour tout comprendre si Stiles commence un peu trop à protester. Et peu importe combien l’humain aime Scott, il en sait assez sur son complexe du héros pour être sûr qu’il irait voir Derek pour essayer d’arranger les choses et ce serait un nouveau genre de cauchemar.

Alors il y a va et fait de son mieux pour agir comme si ça ne le tuait pas.

Il n’y a probablement aucune chance pour que tout soit éclairci avec Derek, parce qu’il a l’air misérable –tapi dans les coins, évitant tout le monde et généralement faisant une version de lui-même moins en colère et plus dépressive que celle de l’année précédente. Même sa barbe a l’air triste.- négligée, un désordre dépenaillé qui donne tellement envie à Stiles de traverser la pièce et d’enfermer Derek dans ses bras, qu’ils en sont douloureux à cause du vide.

Derek évite de regarder Stiles autant que le jeune le fixe et c’est à se demander comment personne dans la pièce ne sait qu’ils baisaient presque, que leur misère est projetée, se mélangeant. Mais Derek a toujours été le genre de mec à se tapir dans les coins et il n’agit probablement pas si différemment de d’habitude si on n’y regarde pas de trop près.

Et Stiles est le champion pour sourire quand il se brise à l’intérieur.

D’un autre côté, les autres sont occupés à se distraire, s’amuser. Musique, nourriture et ragots et Stiles pense que certains dansent à un moment. Peut-être même qu’il est entraîné avec eux. Mais à la fin de la soirée, tout ce qu’il peut se rappeler, c’est la façon dont Derek lui a pris le bras en passant et a soufflé « Tu me manques. » assez doucement pour que l’humain pense l’avoir imaginé.

Il s’était rapidement écarté, le regard évitant le loup, sûr que Derek pouvait sentir la brûlure salée de ses yeux.

OoOoO

Stiles rentre à la maison, se cassant presque l’orteil en donnant un coup de pied de frustration dans un des pneus de sa voiture et boitille jusqu’à sa chambre pour aller s’effondrer sur son lit.

Boyd est déjà en train de l’attendre, appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

               - Tu sais, un autre truc à propos des loups. La meute est importante pour nous. La _Loyauté_ est importante pour nous.

Stiles roule lentement sur le dos et le fixe. C’est quoi sa vie, sérieux, pour qu’il ne soit même pas surpris de trouver un loup-garou dans sa chambre, l’attendant avec ses leçons de vie zen ?

               - Si j’étais déjà avec Erica et que quelqu’un arrivait et était attiré par moi, je ne me laisserais pas penser à être avec cette personne, aussi super-sexy et intelligente et droite qu’elle puisse être.

Boyd grimace un peu alors qu’il parle, comme si imaginer quelqu’un d’aussi bon pour lui qu’Erica était un concept totalement aberrant. Stiles laisse échapper un soupir fatigué.

               - C’est génial pour Erica, mec. Content que vous soyez heureux.

Boyd le regarde juste, les yeux sombres et le jugeant dans l’obscurité de la chambre, comme s’il pensait que Stiles n’avait absolument pas compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Et peut-être que c’est le cas, mais il a eu une semaine de merde. Il trouve qu’il a le droit d’être un peu sarcastique devant le bonheur des autres.

Quand le Bêta ne part pas, Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

               - Donc, ce que tu dis, c’est que tant que Derek sera avec le moi-Rêveur, il ne se laissera pas penser à être avec le moi-moi. Que peut-être s’il le faisait, s’il savait que nous sommes la même personne. Que je devrais, quoi, sauter, tout risquer pour la petite chance qu'il puisse me voir de cette façon ?

_« Parfois, un Fantasme n’est qu’un fantasme. »_

_«  Tu me manques »_

Les fissures du plafond sont sombres dans la faible lumière.

               - J’ai essayé, d’accord ? Il ne veut juste pas l’entendre.

Bon d’accord, il n’a pas essayé si dur que ça. N’a pas dit les mots et s’est juste tenu là, laissant Derek sauter sur ses propres conclusions. Et à en juger par le regard de Boyd, il le sait aussi.

               - Écoute, comment je suis supposé savoir s’il me veut réellement ? Comment je peux savoir que ce n’est pas le mieux que je peux avoir ?

La semaine précédente ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il a été précipité dedans sans avertissement, sans une seconde pour pouvoir se préparer ou décider quoi faire. Ce que le Rêveur a maintenant avec Derek est _bon, putain_ , c’est bon. Même si ça rend Stiles malheureux.

Alors comment pourrait-il risquer d’abandonner ça, risquer de ne plus rien avoir du tout ?

Il y a une traînée d ’ombre alors que Boyd va à la fenêtre, bloquant la faible lumière.

               - Hey, je partage juste une histoire. Mais est-ce que la semaine t’a semblé _bonne_  ?

Et il est parti au battement de cœur suivant, laissant Stiles seul avec ses pensées écrasantes et le poids des possibilités.

OoOoO

Peut-être que c’était inévitable que ça arrive cette nuit, l’écho de la peau de Stiles frais dans la paume de la main de Derek, son odeur flottant dans le loft, triste et nostalgique, cuisante de larmes non versées. La façon dont son corps a bougé quand Erica l’a traîné pour danser avec les autres –des membres trop longs et sans énergie et bien plus captivant que ce qu’ils devraient être.

Alors peut-être que c’est inévitable que, quand Derek se laisse tomber dans son lit, cette nuit-là, son esprit – _Un effleurement rapide de corps-_ va à Stiles au lieu du Rêveur.

Juste un bref contact avant qu’il ne s’en échappe, jurant. Sortant du lit, attrapant déjà son téléphone pour envoyer un message d’excuses…

Quand _une paire de doigts caresse ses lèvres. Doux, tendres : Attend_.

… Quoi ?


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, c'est la fin  
> Merci à Theroguesgambit de m'avoir permis de traduire sa magnifique histoire  
> Merci à TheCrasy pour son magnifique travaille de Bêta et ses précieux conseils  
> Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont lu, commenté et suivi cette histoire  
> A bientôt pour une histoire à moi la prochaine fois :D

Stiles fixe son téléphone.

Le nom de Derek le fixe en retour, noir et le jugeant dans la pièce sombre.

Toutes les fois que Stiles a pensé à juste appeler Derek : quand ils ne savaient pas comment communiquer dans les Fantasmes, quand la pression de porter deux visages et de ne pas savoir combien était réel devenait trop forte… et maintenant, Stiles est assis, les dernières paroles de Boyd résonnant dans l’air et taper un simple message n’a jamais semblé aussi impossible.

« Est-ce que la semaine t’a semblé _bonne_ ?»

Du dimanche jusqu’au mercredi, Stiles s'est senti mort à l’intérieur. Vide, perdu, le monde entier étant une ombre autour de lui. Il a passé des heures à se demander sans fin où il avait foiré et comment réparer ça, comment il pouvait réajuster ses morceaux brisés en un semblant de personne.

Le mercredi, Derek l’a cherché et Stiles a réalisé qu’il était possible de se sentir encore plus mal, parce qu’il savait que tout ce que Derek voulait, c’était le Rêveur. Il a dit de but en blanc que Stiles devrait laisser tomber, que ce qu’ils avaient partagé n’était pas réel.

Et le jeudi soir, Stiles n’avait rien voulu de plus que blesser Derek, lui faire mal comme Stiles avait mal, pour ne pas voir ce qu’il avait juste devant lui, pour ne pas vouloir Stiles, pour ne pas voir à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble, s’il pouvait juste l’accepter, les laisser être heureux…

Et il avait fallu que Derek _prenne soin_ de lui.

Il avait senti la misère du Rêveur et avait arrêté de l’embrasser, avait empêché leurs corps de se frotter ensemble et l’avait juste _tenu_ , l’apaisant, comme s’il était voulu. Aimé.

Stiles ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien et aussi misérable de toute sa vie. On pouvait leur faire confiance, à Derek et lui, pour totalement tomber amoureux, hein ?

… Et puis, il y a eu cette nuit.

_Retenu et débraillé, les yeux fatigués et rouges de trop de nuit sans sommeil. Tapi dans les coins et évitant le regard de Stiles, ayant l’air hanté, comme si quelque chose l’avait déchiré toute la semaine._

_Une main agrippant son poignet, un murmure urgent et chuchoté :_

_« Tu me manques »_

Si les mensonges de Stiles avaient fait de sa propre vie un enfer, c’était une chose. C’était son choix. Mais ce n’est pas juste pour le loup.

_Lourd et mélancolique, alors qu’une main maladroite attrape sa manche : « Qui es-tu ? »_

Ça blesse Derek aussi, bordel. Boyd est venu le voir parce que Derek a mal. Mélancolique à cause du Rêveur, Stiles lui manquant. Stiles a attiré Derek dans les Fantasmes, a gardé des faits pour lui, s’est retiré et en a voulu à Derek pour des choses qui ne sont pas de sa faute.

 _Un corps chaud se presse contre lui, musclé, puissant et réconfortant, s’ajustant si parfaitement à lui qu’il ne veut plus jamais être ailleurs. C’est là, pendant à peine un battement de cœur, juste assez longtemps_ pour arracher un gémissement étouffée à la gorge de Stiles et lui laisser une envie, un cœur douloureux.

Non, ces moments volés ne sont pas assez. Ça ne sera jamais assez pour aucun d’eux. Ce n’est pas juste pour Derek… Et non, ce n’est pas juste pour Stiles non plus. Il ne peut pas continuer à vivre dans le mensonge.

Il combat l’urgence d’embrasser le loup, de juste tomber dans le Fantasme. De prendre et avoir et se sentir bien à nouveau, d’oublier sa misère et le besoin de prendre une décision pour un peu plus longtemps.

Au lieu de ça, il étouffe un geignement et _effleure les lèvres de Derek du bout des doigts : Attend._

Il doit le faire maintenant, avant de perdre le courage. Il ressort du Fantasme, reprenant son téléphone.

OoOoO

_Stiles_

Les cheveux de Stiles, la peau parcourue de grains de beauté, les longs membres emmêlés au corps de Derek dans une rapide étincelle de Fantasme avant de disparaître.

C’était Stiles. Il _sait_ qu’il a cherché Stiles. Il en est sûr.

Et Stiles lui a dit d’attendre, a touché sa bouche. A utilisé un signal que seul Derek et le Rêveur sont en droit de connaître. Stiles l’a effleuré de ses doigts si gentiment, si tendrement, si _désinvoltement,_ comme s’il l’avait déjà fait une centaine de fois avant.

Stiles doit être le Rêveur.

Le Rêveur est Stiles.

Derek se perd dans ce cercle, se repassant sans cesse ces deux pièces de puzzle qui ne devraient pas aller ensemble, mais qui quelque part… quelque part, ça a soudainement beaucoup trop de sens.

_Si quelqu’un te voulait comme ça… Si quelqu’un Fantasmait sur toi, tu serais d’accord avec ça ?_

Dieu, c’était presque une confession.

Mais alors… _Non_. Non, ça ne peut… Si Stiles est le Rêveur… S’il était là tout ce temps-là, regardant Derek dans les yeux…

Derek doit se tromper. Doit faire erreur. Si le Rêveur était là tout ce temps-là et n’a rien dit…

Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

Le téléphone, toujours dans la main de Derek,  vibre, le surprenant au point qu’il l’écrase presque.

Il regarde l’écran trop brillant et tout ce qu’il peut voir jusqu’à ce qu’il s’éteigne, c’est le nom de Stiles. Stiles, lui envoyant un texto en plein milieu de la nuit, quelques instants après avoir senti les doigts de l’humain ( _peut-être_ les doigts de l’humain, il n’arrive pas encore à l’accepter) effleurer ses lèvres.

Il se secoue, active son téléphone pour lire le nouveau message.

**On doit parler**

C’est tout. Ils doivent _parler_.

Parler peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses. Parler peut vouloir dire une nouvelle menace dont la meute doit s’occuper, une nouvelle créature sur laquelle Stiles veut faire des recherches pour l’ajouter au Bestiaire. Ça peut être quelque chose en rapport avec dimanche dernier, à propos de la façon dont ils se sont évités depuis ou à propos de Derek l’approchant à la réunion de la meute de ce soir, attrapant son bras avant même de pouvoir y penser et murmurant « Tu me manques ».

Parler ne veut pas dire que Stiles est le Rêveur.

Le Rêveur ne s’est jamais embêté à parler avant.

L’écran s’éteint encore, avant de se rallumer tout seul, vibrant vite et douloureusement bruyant dans le loft silencieux alors que plusieurs messages arrivent si vite que Derek n’arrive pas à comprendre comment Stiles fait pour les écrire.

**Est-ce que je peux venir ? Demain ?**

**S’il te plaît ?**

**J’ai juste**

**Je ne serai pas bizarre, promis. J’ai juste…**

**On doit parler et ça doit être en personne et vraiment vraiment très vite ok ?**

Derek fixe les textos pendant quelques secondes, quelques battements de cœur.

Pas pour le Bestiaire alors.

Il sent son cœur accélérer, combat l’instinct qui veut rejoindre le Rêveur pour trouver le réconfort de ces bras sûrs autour de lui.

Est-ce que Stiles peut vraiment être le Rêveur ? _Stiles ?_

Derek n’a jamais pensé que ça pouvait être quelqu’un de la meute. Quelqu’un qu’il voit tous les jours. Travaille avec, combat à ses côtés.

_…Stiles ?_

Parce que Stiles a toujours été beau d’un façon que Derek ne s’est jamais autorisé à reconnaître –le corps svelte, les longs doigts, les grands yeux ambrés et cette _bouche_ , douce et pleine et capable de rendre Derek fou avec des mots si bien choisis. Si le loup se laisse à y penser, et il y a toujours une centaine de raisons pour s’empêcher d’y penser, Stiles est son genre de toutes les façons qui comptent. Il y a une raison qui fait que son esprit l’a rejoint le week-end dernier, pourquoi frotter leur corps ensemble l’a laissé rassasié d’une façon dont il ne peut même pas se souvenir avoir été avant.

Mais si le Rêveur _est_ Stiles… Comment Derek est-il supposé aborder le sujet ? Comment peut-on regarder quelqu’un dans les yeux et lui demander si vous êtes dans une espèce de relation depuis des semaines sans le savoir ?

… Et s’ils l’ont été ? Si Derek ne se trompe pas totalement, s’il n’était pas juste confus quand il a cherché cette nuit ou mal-interprété la réaction de Stiles… Si le Rêveur est vraiment Stiles alors pourquoi n’a-t-il rien dit, bon dieu ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé les choses continuer ? Garder Derek dans le noir ? Tout garder dans les Fantasmes quand Derek était _juste là_ , l’attendant ?

Il n’y a toujours que trois options : ne peut pas le trouver, ne peut pas le rejoindre, ou ne veut pas.

Le téléphone vibre à nouveau, bruyant et en colère dans sa paume.

**Putain, Derek, tu as dit que tu savais envoyer des textos**

La frustration pousse Derek à répondre, le sortant de son immobilité choquée. Peu importe ce qui se passe, peu importe ce que Stiles pense ou veut ou pas, rester assis là à paniquer ne va rien y changer.

Son corps entier semble étranger, distant, instable, alors qu’il appuie son pouce sur deux simples lettres.

**OK**

Et il laisse tomber le téléphone, se laisse retomber sur le lit et ne fixe rien du tout.

OoOoO

Il est trop agité pour rester immobile, pour se reposer dans le lit où il s’est si souvent imaginé avec le Rêveur. Finalement, il se retrouve à faire les cents pas dans le loft, allant et venant sur le sol en bois, en une spirale sinueuse partageant la forme de ses pensées vertigineuses.

Il fait demi-tour devant le canapé, là où ils se sont assis ensemble, ont mangé chinois et regardé des films d’actions. Là où il a saigné, à peine conscient, pendant que Stiles le veillait.

_« Tu vas bien, Derek. Tu vas aller bien. Je suis là. »_

Il passe devant la table avec l’éclat de bois qui a la forme de sa main, là fois où il a réalisé que le Rêveur pouvait partager ses Fantasmes. L’endroit où il se tenait la semaine précédente, disant à Stiles qu’il avait Fantasmé sur lui. L’endroit où Stiles se tenait, l’ai brisé et farouche quand Derek lui a dit que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Il pense à aller courir, sachant que ça ne fera rien pour faire taire ses pensées. Ne faisant pas confiance à ses pieds pour ne pas le mener directement à Stiles.

Et il ne peut pas. Il n’est pas prêt. Sa tête est trop pleine.

Il finit sous la douche, le bruit blanc de l’eau noyant ses pensées, jusqu’à ce que ce soit trop froid pour y rester et il est de retour dans sa chambre, fixant ses vêtements pendant trop longtemps –il va voir Stiles ce matin, son _Rêveur._ Il va voir son Rêveur ce matin- jusqu’à ce qu’il calme ses nerfs ridicules. (C’est _Stiles_ , Stiles l’a déjà vu des centaines de fois, ce qu’il porte ne compte pas) et finit par mettre une paire de jeans foncé et un T-Shirt noir moulant et se retrouve à enfiler sa vieille veste en cuir comme si c’était un bouclier, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rappelle qu’il ne s’habille pas pour une bataille, que les blessures que Stiles peut lui infliger ne sont pas de celles dont du cuir pourra le protéger.

Il laisse tomber la veste, enlève le T-Shirt également et trouve son Henley* rouge favori à la place. Il fait frais dehors, se dit-il, et le T-Shirt est chaud. C’est pour ça.

_*Marque de vêtements. La plupart des T-Shirt à manches longues de Derek sont des Henley._

Il sort à nouveau de sa chambre, recommençant à faire les cents pas jusqu’à ce que les lumières de l’aube baignent le loft.

OoOoO

Boyd le trouve presque une heure plus tard, faisant toujours les cent pas, ses pieds bougeant mollement à travers l’espace ouvert, comme si retracer ses pas pouvait l’aider à remettre les pièces ensemble. Allait l’aider à comprendre tout ça, à comprendre ce que Stiles veut.

Ce que Derek devrait dire, une fois qu’il sera là.

Boyd ne dit rien, croise juste les bras et regarde son Alpha avec des yeux patients, alors qu’il trébuche et le regarde. Une autre pièce s’emboîte à sa place.

«  _Stiles était là souvent cette dernière semaine. »_

_« Ça ne serait pas non plus un problème si tu avais quelqu’un pour de vrai. »_

               - … Tu savais.

Les sourcils du Bêta s’élèvent lentement, un éclair de compréhension passant dans ses yeux. C’est aussi bon qu’une confirmation.

               - Tu es en colère ?

Derek pense qu’il devrait probablement l’être. La colère, il comprend. Mais il n’y a pas d’ennemis, gardant des secrets pour le tuer. Et ses doux sentiments nostalgiques qui lui ont comprimé la poitrine dernièrement…

Il expire lentement, les yeux glissant alors qu’il essaye et échoue à appeler l’émotion familière.

               - Il vient ici, murmure-t-il finalement, sans venin.

Ayant l’air instable, sur le point de tomber, comme un Alpha n’en a pas le droit, à l’idée qu’un maigre humain vienne le voir.

               - Juste… Prend Erica et restez hors du loft pour un moment.

Isaac est déjà chez Scott et peu importe quoi, peu importe ce que Stiles va lui dire, Derek n’a pas besoin de témoin pour ça.

Boyd est facilement d’accord, faisant un pas avant de s’arrêter.

               - Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Il a peur.

 _Il_ a peur. Ce n’est pas lui qui a tous les pouvoirs ici ? Faisant Derek tomber amoureux de lui et le laissant ensuite se demander s’il était voulu ?

Ne peut pas le trouver. Ne peut pas le rejoindre. Ne _veut pas_.

Il hoche rapidement la tête et Boyd disparaît dans l’escalier en spirale, réapparaissant deux minutes plus tard avec une Erica endormie et grognonne.

               - J’espère que peu importe ce que se passe, ça vaut le coup d’interrompre mon sommeil réparateur.

               - Tu n’en as pas besoin, lui dit Boyd, ce qui fait qu’Erica arrête de regarder furieusement Derek assez longtemps pour flasher un timide sourire surpris à son petit ami.

Derek regarde ailleurs, le cœur serré par la facilité de l’échange, les regards doux qu’ils partagent seulement entre eux, leurs doigts enlacés.

C’est stupide et doux et probablement plus que ce qu’il mérite, mais c’est ce qu’il _veut._  C’est ce qu’il a voulu avec le Rêveur depuis si longtemps. Avait juste voulu qu’il le _trouve._

Quand il regarde à nouveau, Boyd le fixe comme s’il reconsidérait sa décision de partir. Ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec les nouvelles marques que Derek est en train de faire dans le bois de la table.

Derek rétracte ses griffes.

               - Je sais, grince-t-il, les dents serrées. Je vais y aller doucement avec lui.

Au moins quelqu’un semble penser qu’il contrôle la situation. Qu’il n’est pas complètement pris dans le truc, en proie aux caprices de Stiles, pour ce qu’il est prêt à offrir. Derek prendrait probablement n’importe quoi, au point où il en est. Il est parti tellement loin et il ne sait même pas comment il en est arrivé là.

Boyd secoue légèrement la tête, pendant qu’Erica leur jette de petits coups d’œil curieux.

               - Non, c’est juste… Être heureux n’est pas aussi dur que ce que tu crois. Laisse-toi juste le droit de l’être.

Et puis, il prend la main d’Erica pour la tirer par la porte.

               - Attends, _attends,_ est-ce que c’est à propos de ce truc dégueulasse de son béguin des Fantasmes ? Boyd, est-ce qu’on est sexilés* ?

Derek bat des paupières, ses nerfs le reprenant.

Laisse-toi juste le droit de l’être.

Comme si c’était aussi facile.

_*Contraction de sexe et exiler. En clair, virer quelqu’un pour pouvoir coucher en paix._

OoOoO

Stiles a probablement changé de tenue douze fois, avant de se forcer à arrêter. Il a pris trois douches –Oh dieu, les odeurs sont importantes pour un loup-garou, l’odeur est la chose _la plus importante_ et s’il utilise trop de gel douche et que Derek en est écœuré ou qu’il le rejette ou est trop proche et commence à _éternuer_ ou- et vide complètement son armoire sur son lit, détestant absolument toute sa vie.

Son père passe la tête par l’embrasure et Stiles laisse échapper quelque chose à propos d’un nettoyage de printemps, ce que, bien sûr, son père ne croit pas une seconde. Il laisse couler, se disant probablement qu’avec toute la merde que Stiles a traversé, s’enterre vivant sous son écrasante collection de chemises à carreaux devait être la manière la plus plaisante de partir. Il fait un signe de la main à Stiles et part au travail et Stiles finit habillé… Comme d’habitude.

Ce qui… Bref. C’est un peu le but de tout ce truc, non ?

« Hey Derek, donc tu voulais savoir qui est ton Rêveur, pas vrai ? Eh bien, c’est juste cet ennuyeux, maigre bon vieux moi avec mes stupides T-Shirt imprimés, mes jeans râpés et mes chemises à carreaux et… »

Oh dieu, mais à quoi il pensait ? Il allait vraiment le faire ça ?

Son cœur martèle trop vite, sa respiration est tremblante et –

_Le souffle de Derek est soudain contre sa bouche, étrangement mal assurée alors que leurs fronts sont collés l’un contre l’autre._

Stiles grogne, _agrippant instinctivement la nuque de Derek alors que leurs bouches se rejoignent en un lent baiser ferme._

Stiles ne devrait probablement pas céder, ne devrait pas laisser Derek faire ça juste avant que Stiles vienne le voir et lui annonce qui il est, mais il en a besoin. C’est comme si Derek _savait_ qu’il en a besoin. Il se laisse aller, tombant sur son lit couvert de carreaux, _emmenant Derek avec lui, empoignant ses cheveux et l’embrassant profondément, savourant la bouche de Derek, essayant d’imprimer dans son esprit la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, pendant qu’il le peut encore._

Pas qu’il va s’autoriser à utiliser ce souvenir, si Derek le rejette.

… Ça pourrait être leur dernier baiser.

_Il se frotte contre lui, contre le corps dur de Derek pendant que le loup le presse contre lui et l’embrasse tout aussi désespérément, une main glissant jusqu'à la taille de Stiles et se pose sur sa peau frémissante._

_Et alors, Derek ralentit soudain, se recule et dépose d’étranges et doux baisers contre sa joue et son cou avant de s’immobiliser entièrement._

_Stiles reste allongé, les yeux fermés, trempant dans cette étrange et silencieuse immobilité, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus. Alors il rapproche Derek de lui et le loup laisse prendre l’initiative, laisse Stiles les emmener dans un profond baiser avant de reculer à nouveau._

_Et avec son doigt sur l’abdomen de Stiles, il trace une étrange ligne sinueuse due la peau de l’humain._

_Il s’arrête encore et_ Stiles se demande presque si quelque part, ce n’est pas un autre Rêveur. Parce que, même s’il a imaginé Derek –ses lèvres humides, ses cheveux décoiffées par le tiraillement des mains de Stiles- toutes ces pauses, ces mouvements paresseux, ne ressemblent pas du tout à Derek. L’Alpha bouge toujours à dessein, tendant vers un but. Ce but est généralement de les amener au bord du précipice, mais là…

_La main de Derek s’arrête et il se penche pour embrasser Stiles, bizarrement timide. Ensuite, il recule encore, son doigt traçant rapidement deux lignes qui se croisent perpendiculairement, comme une croix, contre le torse de Stiles._

_L’humain est prêt pour le baiser suivant, quand il arrive et il se perd dedans, déjà ennuyé par le nouveau jeu, voulant juste la bouche de Derek sur lui. Voulant juste un long et obscène baiser d’au revoir et pas interrompu par cette fascination que Derek semble avoir développé pour la cage thoracique de Stiles._

_Quand Derek se recule pour la troisième fois, il trace une lente ligne délibérée depuis le sternum de Stiles, jusqu’à son nombril avant de se pencher encore, sans embrasser Stiles cette fois, respirant juste quelque chose sans son contre la joue de l’humain._

_Il passe une main dans les cheveux du loup et le doigt de Derek trace la même chose qu’avant –Du sternum au nombril- avant d’ajouter une ligne qui va jusqu’à la hanche de Stiles, comme un genre de L._

… Un L… Heu… Derek _trace_ des lettres sur sa peau.

_La respiration de Derek dans contre son oreille, son corps entier étrangement tendu et peu sûr alors qu’il embrasse encore le coup de Stiles et trace la lettre suivante : un long trait vertical avec trois lignes horizontales, en haut, au milieu et en bas._

E

_Avant que Stiles puisse réagir, la bouche de Derek est à nouveau sur la sienne, profonde et dominatrice, court-circuitant le cerveau de Stiles si méchamment qu’il manque presque la ligne sinueuse, un écho de la première forme que Derek a tracé. Un long mouvement serpentant que Stiles peut facilement identifier comme étant un S maintenant qu’il sait ce qu’il y a à comprendre._

_Alors S, ensuite une croix, puis une ligne, L, E, S_

_St…_

Stiles sursaute si violemment qu’il tombe du lit et il ne sait même pas ce que _ça_ a pu donner dans le Fantasme, mais Derek est parti et Stiles reste accroupi sur le sol, pantelant, le cœur martelant, la peau tremblante de l’écho de la main de Derek. Ces lettres tracées sur sa peau.

Son propre nom.

Ensuite, il attrape ses clés avant de pouvoir réfléchir, descendant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à sa jeep.

OoOoO

Derek est assis sur le canapé quand Stiles débarque dans le loft, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains croisées, ayant l’air étrangement vulnérable.

Il ne croise pas le regard du jeune, les yeux fixés sur ses articulations blanches alors que Stiles passe la porte, tenter de partir par la sortie la plus rapide avant de décider qu’il n’est pas lâche à ce point.

               - J’allais te le dire.

Ça sort vite et maladroitement, ressemblant bien trop à une excuse.

               - Ce matin, je veux dire. C’est pour ça que je venais.

Derek hoche un peu la tête, celle-ci toujours baissée.

               - J’avais compris. Tes messages avaient l’air… J’ai juste pensé que ce serai plus facile comme ça, que tu saches que je sais.

Stiles laisse échapper un léger soupir –se rappeler, continuer à respirer- fait un pas avant de se figer à nouveau. Une part de lui veut se sauver en courant, une autre part veut s’écrouler sur les genoux de Derek et oublier qu’ils doivent parler, oublier les explications et les excuses et juste l’embrasser jusqu’à ce que tout aille bien à nouveau.

               - Beaucoup de choses sont plus faciles dans les Fantasmes, murmure-t-il et Derek relève un peu la tête.

Le loup essaye si fort de durcir son expression, de jouer le grand méchant Alpha invulnérable, mais son regard ne peut pas se poser sur lui, glissant plus loin parce que ce qu’il pourrait voir lui fait peur, parce que c’est trop dur de regarder. Stiles tient sa posture et, résolument, ne commence pas à pleurer.

               - Je n’avais jamais compris, commence Derek, bas et bourru, après un trop long silence, pourquoi le Rêveur ne venait pas juste à moi. Il savait qui j’étais, savait que j’étais… Intéressé.

Il ferme les yeux sur son balbutiement inhabituel.

               - S’il ne venait pas me trouver, c’était parce qu’il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas.

Il rouvre les yeux et il retrouve enfin son attitude d’Alpha, parce qu’ils sont froids et illisibles quand ils se verrouillent enfin sur Stiles.

               - Je suppose que j’ai ma réponse maintenant.

 _Merde_ , non, non, non, il y a une _douleur_ dans les yeux de Derek, dans son ton dur, protégé par des murs et Stiles ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, ne pas laisser Derek penser –

Il traverse la pièce sans y penser, tombant à genoux entre les jambes écartées du plus âgé.

               - Non, mec. Derek, ce n’est pas…

Sa main va pour se poser sur le genou du loup, mais la laisse tomber avant de le toucher.

               - C’est… je veux dire, oui, je ne voulais pas, mais pas parce que je ne _voulais pas_ , j’avais juste –

               - Tu avais peur, le coupe Derek, ses lèvres grimaçant un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux.

Il regarde ailleurs, la tête tournée de l’autre côté pour éviter de regarder Stiles et l’humain essaye de trouver les mots, souhaitant avoir mieux planifié les choses, avoir fait cette liste qu’il a passé la moitié de la nuit à penser faire, mais a été trop nerveux pour y arriver, quand la mâchoire de Derek se contracte et il grince :

               - Est-ce que tu m’as embrassé ?

Stiles flanche, parce que… Quoi ? Et oui, évidemment et plein de fois. Mais Derek incline la tête vers l’autre bout du canapé et murmure :

               - Quand j’étais blessé. Je me rappelle, je crois… Tu l’as fait ?

Sa voix se brise un peu, un petit indice de vulnérabilité qui veut dire qu’il se brise à l’intérieur. Et Stiles bouge sans y penser, sa main se levant, faisant une légère pause quand Derek hésite.

               - J’ai juste… Comme ça.

Il s’avance bougeant pour moitié par instinct quand il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Derek. Et le loup ne s’éloigne pas cette fois, ses yeux se ferment alors qu’il s’enfonce, tremblant, dans cette sensation. Les lèvres de l’humain effleurent sa tempe et un _son_ s’échappe de l’Alpha, comme s’il était blessé.

               - Chch, c’est bon, c’est bon, Derek. Je suis là. Seigneur, je…

Il l’embrasse encore, apaisant les plis aux coins des yeux fermés le plus serré possible de Derek. Pensant à peine à ce qu’il fait, voulant juste faire que les choses aillent mieux.

Et Derek continue de faire ces petits bruits –petits, sans force, à moitié étouffés- et sa tête tourne, sa barbe griffant la joue de Stiles alors qu’il frotte son nez contre la peau du jeune, le respirant profondément.

               - Dieu, c’est toi, souffle Derek, comme s’il n’en était pas sûr jusqu’à cet instant. Je ne peux pas…

Et il recule, arrivant à se mettre debout et à s’éloigner de Stiles, bougeant de l’autre côté du canapé, comme si le meuble pouvait lui offrir un genre de protection.

Toute vulnérabilité à disparu de sa voix quand il crache :

               - Qu’est-ce que tu veux Stiles ?

C’est froid et blessant et il se noie dedans et ça fait _mal_. Ça fait mal quand Stiles a vu ces murs s’effondrer, senti Derek se briser contre lui, lui faire confiance, s’ouvrir à lui et se mettre à nu… Et les entrailles de Stiles se tordent, sa bouche s’assèche, son corps entier tremble du besoin de le réconforter ou de courir ou juste que Derek le regarde comme s’il ne détestait pas son existence et que tout l’espace entre eux ne suffisait pas. Il se remet sur ses pieds, s’éloigne, l’air est trop lourd, ses propres mots se bousculent dans sa gorge alors qu’ils sortent en une ruée amère.

               - Au début, j’ai juste… je te voulais. Tu es sexy et j’avais envie de toi et c’était bon et j’y pensais pas vraiment ou à ce que ça voulait dire.

La mâchoire de Derek se crispe si fort que Stiles se demande comment elle ne craque pas et on dirait que c’est comme si ses pires suspicions étaient avérées.

Stiles se sent comme s’il allait ramper hors de sa peau, se demande si ça pourrait être pire. Se demande s’il n’aurait pas dû rester à la maison aujourd’hui et laisser sa montagne à carreaux l’avaler.

               - Jusqu’à cette réunion de meute, continue-t-il, les mots trébuchant rapidement et maladroitement sur sa langue. Et j’ai réalisé à quel point c’était moche… ce que ça faisait d’avoir quelqu’un qui Fantasme sur toi…

Penser à ce jour, se rappeler, c’est trop, avec ses sentiments si proches de la surface comme ça et _la main de Stiles agrippe les cheveux de Derek, leurs corps nus se frottant ensemble comme une bouche mord des baisers affamés à la gorge de Stiles_.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, les yeux de Derek jaillissent, sombres et sauvages et _la main de Derek agrippe ses poignets, les immobilisant alors qu’il se tortille désespérément, pas pour s’échapper –jamais- mais pour être plus proche._

Un bruit frénétique s’échappe de la gorge de Stiles et Derek se rapproche de quelques pas et ne semble même pas s’en rendre compte.

Le Flash du Fantasme s’évanouit –un écho du premier Fantasme de Stiles, la première fois qu’il a jamais été un Objet, on n’oublie pas une expérience pareille- Et Derek semble lentement revenir à lui. Il parcourt la gorge de Stiles des yeux, puis il regarde ailleurs, visiblement tremblant. Stiles ferme les yeux.

               - Et ce n’était pas juste, continue-t-il. J’allais arrêter après ça. J’avais planifié d’arrêter, mais alors tu m’as cherché et tu me voulais… Le Rêveur –

               - Toi, le coupe fermement Derek et Stiles ouvre les yeux.

Le loup le regarde enfin, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu, comme s’il avait faim de lui. Ça devrait être bon, flatteur, mais c’est juste douloureux.

               - … Est-ce que tu me veux même _réellement_?

Derek a l’air surpris par la question, ses sourcils se fronçant, ses yeux passant le long de Stiles, avant de laisser échapper un souffle d’air tranchant. Ses mains se serrent à ses côtés, ses épaules s’affaissent, tendues et Stiles l’a vu aller combattre une demi-douzaine d’Alphas avec plus d’assurance qu’il n’en a maintenant.

               - Je… Stiles, tu es tout ce que je veux depuis des semaines. Tout ce à quoi je pense.

Un autre souffle avant que ça sorte, brisé par l’effort.

               - Je t’aime.

Les mots vibrent dans l’air, comme s’ils étaient choqués de leur propre existence.

Ou peut-être que c’est juste Stiles, parce que Derek le regarde maintenant, doux et étrangement vulnérable, murmurant :

               - Il fallait que tu le saches.

C’est tout ce que Stiles voulait entendre et il flanche, se sentant malade, combattant le frisson des mots sur sa peau. Ils ne sont pas pour lui.

               - Tu aimes le Rêveur. C’est comme… Aimer un masque. Ce n’est pas vraiment moi.

Derek veut… Un _Fantasme._ Et maintenant, il pense qu’il devrait vouloir Stiles, essaye de vouloir Stiles. Oh dieu, le premier « je t’aime » romantique que Stiles a jamais entendu et il n’est là que par pitié.

Derek secoue lentement la tête et se rapproche. Sa confession ou peut-être la réaction paniquée de l’humain, a changé quelque chose en lui, évacuant ses insécurités.

               - Bien sûr que c’est toi.

Stiles secoue la tête, vite et frénétique et Derek traverse l’espace entre eux à pas lents, une surprenante expression de compréhension noyant son visage. Et Stiles ne peut pas s’éloigner, sa respiration devenant trop bruyante, et il aime Derek, _il aime Derek_ et il peut probablement l’avoir là, maintenant parce que l’Alpha pense qu’il est supposé vouloir Stiles.

               - Ce n’est pas moi, souffle-t-il, tremblant. Tu n’as jamais voulu de moi.

Il est juste le dernier d’une longue liste de personnes qui ont manipulé Derek pour avoir ce qu’ils veulent de lui. Et maintenant, Derek le touche, agrippe son coude alors qu’il essaye de s’écarter, le regardant avec tellement de douceur.

               - Stiles, tu… Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas mentir dans un Fantasme.

Stiles le sait, tout le monde le sait, mais apparemment il y a quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas, parce que la poigne de Derek se resserre sur son bras.

               - Tu t’es mis à nu dans un Fantasme. Je… Kate n’a jamais Fantasmé sur moi.

Stiles grimace au nom et la main de Derek se serre encore avant de se relâcher.

               - J’étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, que… Tout ce qu’elle aurait pu essayer avec moi dans un Fantasme aurait montré qui elle était. Tu ne peux pas être quelqu’un que tu n’es pas.

Stiles déglutit péniblement et la main libre de Derek se lève, effleurant à peine le long de la mâchoire de Stiles.

               - Ça ne veut pas dire…

               - Tu m’as montré exactement qui tu es dans les Fantasmes. La façon dont tu as été là pour moi. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je… Tu as été là…

Il s’arrête regarde Stiles d’un air émerveillé.

               - Et tu m’as défié…

_Des corps se frottant ensemble. Des bras se tordant contre la prise de Derek._

               - Et ta bouche…

 _Embrassant les abdos de Derek. Respirant sans bruit contre sa gorge_ …

               - … N’arrêtait jamais de bouger.

Stiles met du temps à réaliser que les doigts de Derek effleurent sa lèvre, ici, dans la réalité. Ça laisse Stiles gémissant doucement alors que les Flashs de Fantasmes le traversent. Les lèvres de Derek sont légèrement relevées, ses yeux verrouillés sur Stiles, le buvant. Ce sont des yeux emplis de convoitise, un regard de loup et Stiles a imaginé Derek comme ça, le regardant affamé, aimant, avec ces yeux lourds et sombres qu’il a entrevu pendant quelques secondes pendant une soirée film. Mais maintenant qu’il les voit en vrai, qu’il voit que Derek le veut, qu’il se laisse le vouloir, il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il aurait pu se contenter de son imagination.

               - Ouais, murmure-t-il un peu tard, le souffle court. On m’a dit que c’était un défaut. C’était toi, je crois. Genre une centaine de fois.

Derek n’essaye même pas de le contredire, ses lèvres souriant tendrement alors que son pouce s’éloigne de la bouche de l’humain.

               - Tout ce que le Rêveur est, tu l’es. J’aurais dû savoir que c’était toi.

La main de Stiles trouve timidement le chemin de la hanche de l’Alpha, jouant avec l’ourlet de son T-Shirt.

               - Je t’ai pas vraiment rendu les choses faciles. C’est juste que…

Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu aurais voulu de moi.

Ça reste dans l’air, passé sous silence, mais Derek semble l’entendre quand même. Sa main attrape le menton du jeune, le levant jusqu’à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent.

               - Ce n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau Stiles. Ces dernières semaines, quand tu as juste commencé à venir ici…

Il secoue la tête, regardant ailleurs.

               - Ma tête est trop bruyante parfois, il y a trop de choses… Et le monde est trop silencieux.

Stiles déglutit, sa main se serrant sur le tissu. Sa voix tente d’être nonchalante, échoue misérablement.

               - Alors, tu dis que tu aimes secrètement mon babillage.

Il ne le croit pas vraiment jusqu’à ce que Derek le fixe à nouveau et ses yeux sont aussi honnêtes que dans les Fantasmes.

               - Je ne savais pas qui tu étais jusqu’à la nuit dernière et tu m’as manqué, _Stiles_ m’a manqué toute la semaine.

Ce qui fait que le cœur de Stiles commence à battre une frénétique petite danse avant même que Derek ne se penche, pressant sa bouche contre l’oreille de l’humain, comme il l’a si souvent fait dans leurs Fantasmes.

               - J’aurais aimé le Rêveur, peu importe qui c’était.

Parce que les loups sont loyaux par-dessus tout.

Parce que Stiles s’est mis à nu dans les Fantasmes.

Parce que Stiles s’est ouvert, ils l’ont fait tous les deux, comme ils ne l’ont pas fait en un an dans la réalité.

Derek est tombé amoureux du pur lui et pour la première fois, Stiles se laisse le ressentir. Il est le Rêveur et Derek l’aime.

Le loup sourit contre lui, respirant son odeur et passant sa main sur sa colonne.

               - Mais je suis content que ce soit toi.

Et c’est ça. C’est tout ce dont Stiles avait besoin d’entendre et _il attire Derek dans un baiser frénétique_ avant de pouvoir se contrôler.

Derek rit contre son oreille et alors, il agrippe la nuque de Stiles, tourne la tête et l’embrasse, pour de vrai. Avec leur bouche. C’est familier et étranger et Stiles tombe dedans, vite et désespéré, tenant fermement le loup et se perdant dans le glissement de leur bouche, la barbe qui le brûle si gentiment, ça va laisser des _marques_. Dieu, il va avoir des marques maintenant, pas juste les piqûres des Fantasmes qui s’évanouissent trop vite. Il va avoir de réelles preuves physiques.

Ça va rester.

C’est assez pour le laisser trop tôt sans souffle et il recule, collant son front à celui de Derek et sourit stupidement.

               - Le goût, note-t-il, c’est nouveau. La menthe est peut-être cliché, mais 10 sur 10 pour l’effort.

Et puis…

               - Attends, merde, attends, quel goût j’ai ? J’ai pris trois douches, mais je –

Derek le coupe avec un rire étouffé et un rapide baiser.

               - Tu as bon goût Stiles. Tu as le goût de la caféine et… Du coca ?

Stiles hausse les épaules, incroyablement soulagé, même si « bon » n’est pas exactement un compliment flamboyant.

               - Je ne pouvais pas dormir la nuit dernière.

Il regarde sa main traîner le long des côtes de Derek, savourant autant la vue que la sensation du tissu doux et des muscles durs en dessous.

               - Mais, si tu n’aimes pas le soda, je peux t’emprunter du dentifrice ? Ou peut-être –

               - Je commence à regretter, murmure Derek, son nez traînant sans honte le long de la racine des cheveux de Stiles.

Les mots ne mordent pas comme ils l’auraient fait deux minutes plus tôt. Stiles ricane.

               - Ah ouais, mon grand? On peut retourner dans les Fantasmes, si tu –

Derek grogne, _grogne_ vraiment, tenant possessivement les côtés de Stiles. Et l’humain est quasi-sûr qu’il est amoureux de ce son.

               - Et bien, si tu veux mon odeur, faut faire avec mes bavardages. Deux pour le prix d’un.

Et puis, parce qu’il réalise qu’il ne l’a pas encore dit, pas quand Derek peut l’entendre et pas juste chuchoter contre sa peau et gémit dans la chaleur d’un Fantasme, il souffle :

               - Et je t’aime aussi. Évidemment. J’ai combattu ton Rêveur et tout pour toi.

La langue de Derek lèche son cou et Stiles frissonne.

               - Tu es un idiot.

               - Mais ton idiot, lance l’humain légèrement avant de se figer. Attends, je suis ton idiot, pas vrai ? C’est ce que tout ce…

Derek le regarde, cherchant quelque chose et souriant et satisfait par ce qu’il trouve.

               - Tu es mon idiot, si je suis le tien.

Et c’est incroyable, Derek lui souriant. Doux et ouvertement, d’une façon que Stiles n’a sentie que pour le Rêveur, mais n’avait eu la chance de voir. Stiles ne va pas dire que c’est _à couper le souffle_ mais… Ouais, ok, peut-être que soudain, c’est un peu dur de respirer.

               - Évidemment, répète Stiles, un peu impressionné, soutenant le regard de Derek jusqu’à ce que le loup baisse la tête.

Il embrasse la tempe de l’Alpha et Derek s’aligne contre lui. Et puis ses bras sont drapés autour du loup et Derek l’enlace et c’est un _câlin_ et c’est stupide que ça le laisse tout ému, mais il sourit et n’essaye même pas d’empêcher Derek de flairer contre sa gorge, respirant profondément.

Après un très long moment à juste se respirer l’un l’autre, Stiles sourit et s’écarte légèrement.

               - Alors, comment on fait tout ce truc de « allons au lit » dans la réalité ? Parce que je ne peux pas nous imaginer maintenant et c’est –

Il se tait, riant quand Derek attrape ses hanches et le porte. Stiles enroule ses jambes autour de la taille du loup, c’est nouveau et familier, et laisse ses bras pendre mollement autour de ses épaules.

               - Mmm, soupire-t-il et il embrasse doucement l’Alpha, savourant le goût de sa bouche, l’odeur de son shampooing.

Qui a dit que les humains ne peuvent pas apprécier les odeurs ?

               - Ça va le faire.

OoOoO

Ils sont entortillés ensemble sur le canapé, une pizza à peine touchée sur la table basse, Hulk hurlant quelque chose en arrière-plan, alors que Stiles trace un chemin de baisers le long du torse nu de Derek.

Ça a été une journée incroyable. Du sexe –tellement bon, réel, en personne et Stiles ne peut que dire _dieu oui_ parce que les Fantasmes, aussi réels soient-ils, n’ont rien à voir- interrompu par de brefs moments à prétendre être de vrais humains qui portent des vêtements et mangent, avant qu’un de leurs esprits ne vagabonde vers un Flash de Fantasme et ils sont l’un sur l’autre à nouveau.

Derek s’étire sous lui, le T-Shirt relevé et la main agrippée aux cheveux de Stiles. La respiration coupée, des halètements silencieux que l’humain sait qu’il peut transformer en vrais gémissements, donnez-lui juste une minute. Maintenant qu’il a entendu les bruits que Derek fait pendant le sexe, il ne pense pas que le silence des Fantasmes pourra encore le satisfaire.

Il commence à ouvrir le jean de Derek, ayant douloureusement envie de le goûter encore, quand Derek bouge soudainement, se dépêchant de s’asseoir correctement et de baisser son T-shirt. Et avant que Stiles puisse dire autre chose que « Qu’est-ce que… », la porte du loft s’ouvre.

Scott se fige dans l’embrasure, Isaac un pas derrière lui. En fait, on dirait que la meute entière a envahi l’entrée et les expressions sur leurs visages montrent clairement que le petit « coup de speed » de Derek a fait que dalle pour cacher ce qu’ils faisaient.

               - Attendez…

               - Les mecs…

               - _Enfin !_

Tout le monde s’arrête pour fixer Lydia qui lève le regard de son téléphone assez longtemps pour rouler des yeux.

               - Quoi ? Derek a commencé à « sentir la joie » au même moment où Stiles a commencé à devoir sortir de classes à cause de son petit problème de Fantasmes. Personne d’autre n’a fait la connexion ?

Derek jette un coup d’œil à Stiles et l’humain hausse juste les épaules, les lèvres tordues.

               - Tu avais l’habitude bizarre de commencer les choses pendant les maths.

               - Ce que vous n’allez plus faire, coupe Lydia. Dois-je envoyer Jackson faire une crise pendant les entraînements ?

A l’arrière du groupe, Jackson devient rouge, marmonnant qu’il peut supporter un Fantasme sans faire de scène.

Tout le monde entre nonchalamment dans le loft pendant que Stiles et Derek sont assis là, muets et rougit par le sexe et…

               - Heu, les gars, on vous aime et tout, mais _pourquoi_ vous êtes là ?

Scott est occupé à regarder partout sauf eux avec embarras et Erica –Habillée en pyjama, note Stiles- saute sur l’occasion.

               - Réunion de meute ? Tous les samedi soirs non ?

               - On a eu une réunion de meute hier, répond platement Derek et Erica, l’image même de l’innocence cligne des paupières.

               - C’était une _fête_ de meute… Attends, tu ne m’as vraiment pas dit de ramener tout le monde pour une réunion ?

Et elle flashe un autre sourire avant de monter les escaliers, probablement pour aller se changer.

Derek lance un regard aigu à Boyd qui se contente de hausser les épaules en réponse.

               - Il n’y a pas assez de pizza pour tout le monde, note Isaac en passant.

Et Scott semble s’être assez distrait de la notion perturbante de son meilleur ami ayant une vie sexuelle pour remarquer Ed Norton à l’écran.

               - Génial, le bon Hulk !

Allison s’appuie contre l’épaule de Scott, lançant un regard d’excuse au nouveau couple, et Boyd ferme la porte et c’est soudainement très clair et frustrant qu’ils ne vont pas se débarrasser comme ça de la meute, au moins tant que le film n’est pas terminé.

Stiles lance un coup d’œil à Derek, pas sûr d’où ils en sont, comment ils doivent agir devant la meute qui a l’air de s’en foutre.

Derek soutient son regard pendant un long moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel, se rapprochant et attrapant Stiles. L’humain bouge jusqu’à ce que leurs corps soient confortablement emboîtés. Si confortablement qu’on dirait qu’ils font ça depuis des semaines.

Et puis, Derek soupire contre son oreille, lève la main et effleure les lèvres de Stiles d’un doigt.


End file.
